El Poder de la Preocupación
by Neko Heartgneel
Summary: Una hermosa historia entre Lucy y Natsu, en ella veremos cuan lejos pueden llegar el uno por el otro, y cuanta es la fuerza de la preocupacion que tendran por ellos... tambien habran diferentes parejas..es mi primer fic, pero aun asi es bueno paseen y leanlo :D
1. ¿Porque tiene que ir?

!Porque tiene que ir!

Era un dia normal, estaba despertando despues de que un rayo del sol alumbrara sobre mi rostro haciendo que salga una sonrisa y con una mano sobaba su ojo para poder despertarse completamente. Ya cambiada busque algo de comer. Luego sali para asi dirigirme hacia el gremio de mis amores.

Bajando las escaleras escuche un gran ruido proveniente de mi habitacion, no dude dos veces para subir corriendo a ver que pasaba, abriendo la puerte vi como una melena rosada estaba justo a mis pies.

-L-Lucy...- dijo natsu mientras daba una gran sonrisa de miedo y otra de picardia por la pequeña travesura que acababa de hacer-jeje solo estaba viniendo a buscarte.

-Natsuu! te he dicho miles de veces que no entres a mi habitacion, menos por la ventana.-creo que esta vez si me enojo mucho que entrara, pero mas que nada estaba algo nerviosa despues de que dijo que me queria buscar-si vas a venir entra por la puerta para eso existe!

-Lo siento Lucy-dijo mientras ponia un pucherito-pero es que te tardabas mucho y me preocupe.

-Na-Natsu.. -no podia creer, no sabia que mi corazon tuviera la capacidad de latir tan fuerte-como crees, si apenas es de mañana ¿crees que me puede pasar algo en ese tiempo?-dije mientras mi mejillas estaban mas que rojas, mi cabeza estaba hivierdo, cuando de repente fui interrumpida por el..

-Lucy eres MI AMIGA y sabes que cuando un amigo se tarda es mejor percatarse de que este bien.

Esas palabras fueron como flechas en mi corazon, quede como piedra, luego el enojo, la ira, todo hizo que mi sonrojo se volviera una mirada asesina, me oculte en mi cerquillo.

-Lu-Lucy?-dijo con una cara de susto, estaba tan asustado como cuando erza lo ira-e-esta-s b-bi-bien?

-Natsu.. te recomiendo salir de aqui, AHORA!-le grite mientras lo veia fijamente con mi rostro completamente serios.

Luego este partio y lo unico que quedo de el fue una pequeña nubecilla de polvo con direcion hacia la ventana, direccion a la que se dirijio este en su huida del lugar donde una lucy asesina lo estaba botando.

Ya en camino al gremio se encontro con happy que estaba llorando mientras volaba hacia la casa de lucy.

-Happy, ¿que pasa?-le dije mientras lo abrazaba-cuentame ¿que ha sucedido?

-Lucy..-dijo entre sollozos-es malo, natsu es muy malo.

-¿Natsu?-¿que es lo que el le podria hacer a su pequeño amigo? ademas happy tiende a exagerar las cosas-que es lo que te hizo ese tonto.

-El llego corriendo al gremio estaba asustado, pero luego hecho a reir-cuando dijo eso mi mirada cambio y me puse mas enojada de lo que estaba-cuando me acerque a preguntarle lo que paso me ignoro por completo para ir a buscar a lissana-nose porque pero cuando dijo eso me enoje a tope! queria matarlo!-luego escuche como lissana le decia si realmente queria que ella fuera a la mision con los demas y este solo acepto con la cabeza, me acerque una vez mas para preguntarle porque se lo pidio y me dijo que porque "alguien" estaba de mal humor seria divertido ir con ella, ademas hace mucho que no iban a una mision juntos.

¿como? que natsu queria que lissana fuera! no sabia porque pero estaba recontra molesta, ademas porque justo ahora tenian que "recuperar el tiempo perdido" arggg me molestaba mucho-¿Lucy?- oi la voz de happy que de un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Happy no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, ademas ¿que tiene de malo que vaya lissana?-menti yo era la que menos queria que vaya pero porque?¿no era tu mejor amiga?

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora eres tu mi mejor amiga, ademas siempre que esta lissana esta se burla de mi por que charle no me hace caso.

-no te preocupes, yo estare ahi, nadie se burlara de ti te lo prometo-le di una enorme sonrisa para que se calmara, admito que me molestaba que fuera lissana, aunque no lo entendia, pero no podia dejar de apoyar a mi pequeño dato.

Llegamos al gremio, salude a todos como siempre con una sonrisa, para lo que resivi una calurosa "bienvenida". Erza estaba con Gray sentado hablando, o mejor dicho erza hablando de pasteles y gray siendo torturado por su larga platica.

-Buenos dias chicos.

-Buenos dias,Lucy-dijo gray mientras me miraba con una cara de "gracias me salvaste"

-Hi,Lucy, justo era en ti de quien estabamos hablando-a gray solo se le pudo ver una gotita estilo anime correr por su nuca-hemos cogido una mision natsu ya esta listo y tal parece que nos acompañara lissana-dijo mientras apuntaba hacia donde estaba lissana hablando amenamente con natsu, este solo le sonreia y hablaba.

-Si, ya happy me conto de su "compañia" en esta mision-dije mientras sonreia falsamente.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?-dijo Gray mientras me miraba algo extrañado-te noto algo molesta, sera que no quieres que vaya lissana-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-No!, eso no es jeje-trate de persuadirlo-es que natsu en la mañana me dio un lio bien feo y sigo algo molesta por eso, jeje.

-Lucy debes de calmarte un poco, ya sabes como es el, siempre hace cosas sin pensarlo-dijo erza mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro-ahora debemos partir para la mision, ve trae tus cosas, esta mision durara por lo menos 2 dias.

-Hi...-lo admito estaba con pocas ganas de ir, pero no me atreveria a negar a erza.

Me molestaba tanto que lissana fuera y mas al ver como ellos dos estaban riendose tanto-espera que me pasa- no no no yo no era asi ¿que son estos pensamientos tan raros que tengo? no entendia porque tenia estaba tan enojada, lissana nunca me ha hecho algo malo como para enojarme con ella, sin embargo... !PORQUE TIENE QUE IR ELLA A LA MISION CON NOSOTROS¡ cuando me dia cuenta habia golpeado fuertemente la mesa y Mira-san me habia quedado mirando

-Etto...-no sabia donde poner mi cara..


	2. ¡Un Viaje muy largo!

2.¡Un Viaje muy largo!

**-Etto...**-no sabia donde poner mi cara, mira-san me estaba mirando con una cara de sorprendida**- jeje**-de mi salio una gotita estilo anime.

**-Lucy ¿te encuentras bien?**-me dijo mientras miraba hacia natsu**-ya entiendo-**en su rostro se vio una sonrisa con picardía **- asi que.. estas celosa!.**

**-NO! jeje eso no, solo me recorde de algo que me hizo natsu y como lo veia tan despreocupado me enoje.. un poquito-**trataba de engañarla pero con Mira aveces no se sabe.

**-Lucy, te conosco y tu nunca has sido una persona** **rencorosa**-dijo mirandome con unos ojos llenos de ternura-** se que Lissana es mi hermana, pero debo admitir que siempre quize que tu y natsu estuvieran juntos**-de sus ojos salian unos corazoncitos.

**-Mira-chan! eso es imposible, natsu y yo solo somos amigos-**esas palabras... me dolieron al decirlas, sabia que era la verdad pero..¿porque me dolia?**- me tengo que ir debo prepararme para la mision, nos vemos.**

****Me dolia mucho el pecho, el corazon, la cabeza no tenia ganas de hacer nada, sin embargo algo me saco de mi sufrimiento. No sabia de que trataba la mision, caminando hacia mi casa me puse a recordar si es que erza me habia dicho de que era, debido a que estaba ahogada en mis pensamientos no le hice caso puede que en ese momento me lo haya dicho, claro que al final termine siendo interrogada por Mira. **Yosh! cuando vuelva al gremio le preguntare a Erza-**noo espera si le pregunto, ella me asesinara por no haberle prestado atencion**-puede matarme!, mejor no digo nada y me preparo para lo peor.**

De nuevo estaba caminando hacia el gremio esta vez llevaba una maletita con rueditas donde estaba mi ropa, ademas ya no era agobiada por mis extraños sentimientos y mucho menos por esos pensamientos tan negativos hacia Lissana**-ahhh espero que esta mision me ayude a relajarme.**

**-Hi, Lucy-**un peli-rosa venia corriendo hacia mi-**¿ya se te paso el mal humor?**

**-N-Natsu-**no se porque pero cuando dijo me nombre termine sonrojada-**n-no te preocupes, ya te he perdonado todo-**solo pude darle una de mis clasicas sonrisas solo que esta vez algo sonrojada.

**-Lucy, t-te ves bien-**dijo gray mientras volteaba a otro lado.

**-Ehh?-**cuando note que me habia puesto una blusa de color rosa, que llevaba un cinturon rojo, un short de color rojo tambien y unas botas rosas**-QUEEE?, en que momento me cambie de** **ropa!-**cierto, ahogada en mis pensamientos no pense en que me ponia y de mi cabeza solo salia la idea de una cita

**-Oh, Lucy-san te ves hermosa, me encanta tus botas-**dijo me pequeña amiga de pelo azul, para luego darme una muy tierna sonrisa.

Natsu solo atino a mirarme de pies a cabeza, eso hizo que me sonrojara al extremo…

**-Te ves bien..**- cuando de repente...

**-HIIII! chicos-**una pequeña albina vino corriendo a la estacion de tren**-ah ah pe-perdon por l-la demo-mora-**dijo cansada pues habia corrido desde muy lejos.

**-No te preocupes Lissana, Lucy tambien acaba de llegar.**

**-G-Gracias.. Natsu-**y esta le dio una sonrisa bien grande.

Mi corazon se partio en dos, me dolia por completo, pero no entendia porque!, baje la mirada y me fui donde estaba Gray, al verme el solo asintió con la cabeza y me paso la mano por mi cabello para luego despeinarme y sonreirme**-no te preocupes todo va estar bien-**dijo mientras un calida sonrisa me daba tranquilidad. Cierto yo no estaba sola, asi que no tenia porque dolerme nada.

Gray siempre fue un gran amigo, lo quiero mucho por eso, creo que es como un hermano mayor que me cuida siempre. Subimos al tren Natsu se sento con Lissana y Wendy. Yo estaba con Gray, Happy y Erza, happy estaba sentado sobre mi regazo, erza hablaba de pasteles y Gray y yo solo nos reiamos, en ese momento ignore por completo a natsu y a lissana ya que eso me hacia doler mucho e pecho, sin razon algo, por eso solo evite mirarlos.

Todo el camino nos la pasamos riendo y jugando hasta que happy se canso y quedo profundamente dormido, ya era de noche y nosotros seguiamos viajando por tren, era de noche y yo seguia despierta, Gray y Erza tambien dormian, asi que con cuidado deje a happy y me levante para ir al baño, cuando de repente pude ver unos ojos color zafiro mirandome, era natsu que todavia estaba despierto, a su costado estaba lissana que tenia recostada su cabeza en el hombro de el, profundamente dormida. Otra vez ese dolor, solo atiene a salir con la mayor rapidez posible, cuando ya estaba apunto de llegar al baño una mano calida me cogio del brazo. Con lentitud voltee a ver quien era, por mi cabeza solo corria un fuerte deseo: _"Que no sea_ Natsu".

**-N-Natsu-**si, era el, tenia sus ojos enorme clavados en mi, con la luz de la luna tenia un brillor que los hacia mas llamativos a mi vista**-¿q-que pasa?**-ya no sabia que decir estaba nerviosa.

**-En todo el viaje no hemos hablado y como te vi despierta pense que seria agradable hablar ahora-**una vez mas me dio una de sus famosas sonrisas, solo que esta vez esa sonrisa toco mi corazon y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

**-Mmm justo ahora estaba por entrar al baño y dudo que me quieras esperar asi que mejor hablamos mañana si?-**y me meti inmediatamente al baño sin dejarlo responder-**Respira hondo Lucy, respira hondo-**es todo lo que podia decir.

Para cuando abri la puerta, la sorpresa que me lleve fue enorme, ahi estaba el, con una sonrisa, con una seña me dijo que me sentara con el, claro en unos asientos vacios alejados de los demas, una vez mas me puse totalmente roja, la cabeza me hervia. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada con el.

**-Eh? cuando llegue aqui!**

**-¿Mmm? ¿de que hablas, Lucy?-**dijo natsu mientras una de sus cejas se elevaba y se fruncia su boca como desconcertado**-dijimos que hablariamos cuando salieras del baño.**

**-Ah, cierto-**mentira! te dije que seria mejor mañana, pero ya no pidia negar ni escapar-**y ¿de que hablaremos?**

**-Nose, ¿de que te rias con Gray?-**dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.¿Acaso estaba celoso?, o es que ¿pregunto por preguntar?

**-No, de nada-**le di una sonrisa fingida-**solo nos reiamos.**

**-Ahh, veo que no me quieres contar, bueno y como esta happy, hoy en la mañana se enojo con lissana y de ahi no he vuelvo a hablar con el.**

**-...-**dios mio!, de verdad estaba interesado! espera eso que importa, debo sacarlo de mi cabeza somos amigos ¿no?-**esta algo resentido, me pidio que no me alejara de el por nada en el mundo, y bueno eso ha sido todo, sabes como es el, de seguro se le pasara para la mañana.**

**-Oh, bueno, gracias-**volvio a mirar la ventana-**es hermosa.**

**-¿Que cosa?**

**-La Luna, se ve hermosa.**

****Cierto, hoy la luna estaba preciosa, alumbraba todo a su paso, me quede un rato mirandola junto con natsu cuando de repente..-**te ves bien, d-digo, por como estas vestida.-**me miro y sonrio pero luego voltear de nuevo.

**-G-Gracias, nose como pero termine viniendo vestida asi-**no puedo creerlo natsu dijo que me veia bien, nose por que razon pero eso me hizo muy feliz.

Cuando lo vi este se habia quedado dormido, lo mire fijamente, me acerque a el y le di un beso en la frente, se veia muy tierno, al final me avergoncé mucho, asi que termine roja de nuevo, me levante y me retire, mirandolo por ultima vez le dije muy tiernamente-**buenas noches... natsu.**

Camine a mi sitio, me sente, cogia a Happy y me quede dormida con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando desperte, ni Erza ni Gray estaban, solo estaba Happy dormido en mi regazo. Me levante y cuando estaba apunto de irme vi como natsu le daba una enorme sonrisa a lissana, me voldio a doler el corazon, baje corriendo-**Respira hondo lucy**-tranquilamente camine, mire por todos lados y no veia ni a Gray ni a Erza.. cuando de repente vi bajar a natsu, me voltee y cuando vi Gray estaba caminando con erza con nuestras maletas.

**-Buenos dias, Lucy-**dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y luego darme una sonrisa**-ten esta es tu maleta.**

**-B-Buenos dias, G-Gray-**estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pero luego se me paso.

**-Buenas dias lucy, debemos avanzar**-dijo erza mientras le daba señas a natsu y lissana, ni siquiera voltee.

**POV Natsu.**

****En la mañana llegue al gremio, salude a todo pero pude notar que un cierta rubia no se encontraba ahi, cuando estaba sentado en la barra, algo triste(aun no entiendo porque) una pequeña joven de cabellos albinos se me acerco para saludarme**-Buenos dias Natsu!-**la mire y salude, aun seguia algo decaido,me aburria no tener a mi amiga cerca, cuando mi amiga albina me pregunto..

**-Nee natsu, ¿crees que podamos volver a hacer misiones juntos?, hace mucho no vamos a una.**

**-Nose, siempre voy con Lucy, deja que le pregunte y te digo.**

**-¿Lucy? mmm-**extrañamente fruncio el ceño-**hoy en la mañana escuche a unos vendedores decir, que anoche atacaron a una chica rubia, que estaba caminando por el puente que esta cerca de la casa de Lucy, espero que este bien.**

****Cuando dijo eso mi corazon se detuvo, no entendia porque pero sentia una gran angustia, no dude dos segundos en levantarme, agradecerle y salir de gremio a buscar a Lucy, algo en mi pecho me apretujaba, era un sentimiento extraño, nunca lo habia sentido, solo rogaba por que estuviera bien, me acerque a la ventana de su cuarto y no la vi, su aroma estaba algo esfumando, abri la ventana y pase, cuando de repente mi pie se engancho con la sabana de su cama y cai de inmediato, solo puede reirme. De repente la puerta se abrio era lucy, solo pude sentirme feliz al verla bien, me sentia tan tranquilo que no entendia, solo me calme, una vez mas Lucy me regaño por entrar, me enoje un poquito porque estaba muy preocupado por ella, claro no entendia muy bien, asi que solo atine a decirle que era mi amiga y que me preocupaba por ella.

De repente su mirada cambio y me boto de su cuarto como si fuera erza, me dio demasiado miedo que corri a la ventana y segui corriendo hasta llegar al gremio. Cuando llegue me calme y me rei de lo acontecido, estaba feli de que no le hubiera pasado nada, pero como se enojo mucho sabia que no se le pasaria tan rapido asi que decidi decirle a lissana que nos acompañara quisas a lver a su amiga se le pase. Cuando me di cuenta happy estaba llorando y corriendo, mientras lissana estaba con una mirada de sorprendida.

**-Solo le hice un broma.**

**-No te preocupes, lucy siempre lo calma, te apuesto que cuando vea a lucy este volvera a sonreir.**

**-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, ¿solo hablas de ella no?**

**-jejej es que es mi amiga, ademas siempre esta con nosotros, claro con Erza, Wendy, incluso con el pervertido de Gray.**

****Paso la tarde y ya era hora de irnos a la mision, Lucy seguia sin hablarme y eso creaba en mi un dolor tremendo, no entendia porque. Cuando la vi llegar sali inmediatamente a saludarla, no aguantaba mas queria hablar con ella y queria saber si ya no estaba me dijo que ya no lo estaba una alegria corrio por todo mi cuerpo, dios no sabia que me pasaba, pero solo lo ignore. De repente oi a Gray decirle a Lucy que se veia linda, la mire de pies a cabeza, estaba... estaba... nose.. era algo raro este sentimiento, asi que solo le dije que se veia bien. Lissana llego corriendo, luego simplemente subimos al tren.

Estaba mareado, asi que cuando me di cuenta estaba sentado a lado de lissana, ignore cualquier cosa y me quede pidiendo a dios que acabara con la tortura de ese viaje. Cuando podia sentirme mejor veia como gray y lucy se reian, ademas happy estaba demasiado cerca a lucy, de repente algo en mi pecho hizo que me enojara, pero como estaba mareado termine olvidando todo.

Termine desmayado cuando desperte el tren habia parado en medio de las vias, era de noche y la luna estaba hermosa, alcé la mirada y vi a lissana dormida en mi hombro, eso me incomodaba, cuando escuche unos pasos, voltee a ver y era lucy, estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, luego vio hacia lissana y se fue casi corriendo, sabia porque pero queria explicarselo a lucy, asi que la alcanse y la tome del brazo, cuando volteo, su rostro estaba iluminado por la luna, se veia.. muy... ¿tierna? no sabia porque pero la veia asi, cuando me pregunto, me excusé diciendole que no habiamos hablado en todo el viaje, pero esta me interrumpio, dijo algo de que queria entrar al baño y se fue sin dejarme terminar de hablar. La espere, pero luego me canse y me sente.

Salio del baño y le dije con una seña que se sentara conmigo, sentia algo en mi pecho que me decia que le preguntase de que se reia con gray, a lo que ella me evadio, me disgusto eso pero solo lo olvide, luego vi la ventana, la luna estaba preciosa y majestuosa, pero su brillor me recordaba los ojos de lucy, cuando recorde como estaba vestida, la volvi a mirar y sus ojos tenia el brillo de la luna la mire y le dije que se veia bien, luego mire a otro lado, nuna se lo habia dicho a alguien y menos dos veces en el dia, creo que me sonroje pero luego me olvide porque me quede dormido, cuando de repente uno calidos y suaves labios me despertaron claro no abri los ojos, luego escuche "**buenas noches.. natsu"** era la voz de lucy, ¿me beso? ¿porque? abri los ojos y la pude ver partir a su sitio, sentia mi rostro completamente calientes, me sentia nervioso, pero una vez mas me olvide porque me quede dormido, solo que con una sonrisa, espera.. ¿PORQUE ESTABA SONRIENDO?

No pude pensar mas porque el tren volvio a moverse haciendo que me desmayara.

Al dia siguiente ya habiamos llegado, cuando abri los ojos una cabellera albina me desperto, solo atine a sonreir bajar corriendo para agradecer a dios por haver parado esa tortura. Mire por todos lados y cuando la vi volvi a sentir mi rostro caliente, lissana me miro y se rio-**natsu, estas sonrojado!-**espera que? que dijo. Vi a Lucy, pero de repente me volvi a sentir enojado, Gray estaba dandole un beso en la mejilla para decirle buenos dias. Luego Erza nos paso la voz para ir hacia alla.


	3. Mas que amigos, Hermanos

Mas que Amigos, Hermanos

Despues de que natsu se acercara junto con lissana, pude percatar que mi pequeña amiga de cabellos azules no estaba.

-Etto.. ¿y Wendy? no la veo desde anoche-dije con la mirada fija a erza, estaba preocupada.

-Lo que pasa es que Wendy se acordo de que Charle estaba enferma y que por eso no pudo acompañarnos, asi que para distraerla le dije que vaya buscando un sitio en el bosque donde podamos quedarnos-cuando termino de decir esas palabras mi piel se puso de gallina, sabia que algo malo nos esperaba-asi por lo menos se distraeria.

-Etto.. ¿c-como q-que-e dor-rmiremo-os en el bo-bosque?-dije casi tartamudeando temia la reaccion de Erza.

-¿Que no te acuerdas de que trataba la mision?-me miro con ojos un poco enojados y otro poco de desconcertacion.

-No claro que se acuerda, neh lucy-paso su brazo por mi, enforma de casi abrazo-sera que anda algo dormida todavia jeje-Gray me salvo.

-Jejeje s-si eso es jeje-me salio un gotita estilo anime, gracias a Gray me salve.

-Mmm bueno, ahora vamos-dijo erza mientras volteaba su gran carga de equipaje.

Di una pequeña mirada hacia natsu y lo vi conversando con lissana, parecia algo enojado pero luego pude ver como se sonrojaba y.. una vez mas ese dolor, ¿porque? ¿porque me duele ver a natsu? ¿porque estoy teniendo estos sentimientos tan negativos hacia lissana? ella es mi amiga, o algo asi, no me ha hecho despertandome de mis pensamientos gracias a que me cai por una piedra, alcé la mirada y me di cuenta que estabamos dentro de una gran ciudad, era hermosa!, la gente pasaba y todo estaba lleno de flores y todos los niños jugaban por todos lados, era muy conmevedor ver a una madre cuidando de sus hijos, espera !HIJOS¡ en que estoy ondo y segui viendo esa hermosa y conmovedora ciudad, estaba llena de gente tan amable, que me sorprendia que haya algun problema vez mas perdida en ese hermoso lugar, me di cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo y de que poco a poco nos alejabamos de esa ciudad.

Todo el camino me viene hablando con Erza de pasteles, mientras poco a poco, junto con gray, le sacaba informacion de la parecer, hay un montruo que vaga cerca de cuidad, varias veces han intentado ahuyentarlo pero que al parecer ahi un cierto gremio oscuro que lo cuida, tal parece que es como su mascota de asuste solo escuchar que era un gremio oscuro, pero luego me volvio el alma al recordar que tengo a mi lado a Gray, Erza, incluso a estuvo todo el camino con nosotros.

-Neh, happy, no quieres hablar con Natsu, lo veo muy triste porque no le hablas-fui interrumpida por mi felino amigo.

-Nolo, Lucy, mientras el este con lissana no pienso hablarle, de seguro la va a defender.

-E-Esta bien-baje la mirada, eso me dolio.

-Vamos happy, ¿no sera que eres un cobarde, como tu flamita amigo?-dijo gray, de manera que happy se enojo, pero mas que nada saco valor.

-Yo no soy cobarde y menos Natsu, vas a ver voy a hablar con el y con lissana-dijo par luego sacarle la lengua y dirigirse volando acia natsu y lissana.

Pude oir a un Natsu feliz, y por ultimo una disculpa de lissana para me calmo mucho y a la vez me alegro.

-Gracias, Gray, aveces siento que Happy no me hace caso-le di una enorme sonrisa, sabia que podia contar con el.

-No te preocupes-dijo para luego alborotarme el cabello.

Derepente oi como happy gritaba llego volando hacia mi y se puso a refunfuñar y a llorar en miss brazos.

-¿Que paso happy?-le dije algo curiosa, pero mas queria reconfortar a mi amigo.

-Natsu! ese tonto, estabamos de lo mas normal cuando derepente me empezo a ahorcar con sus brazos y luego simplemente me tiro al aire, si no fuera porq ue vuelvo me ubiera caido.

-¿Como el flamita hizo eso?-dijo gray que estaba escuchando la conversacion.

-Si, y luego le pedi que se disculpara, pero este puso cara de no entender que estaba pasando.

-Vamos Happy, relajate, deseguro algo lo molesto, ademas estamos aqui para ti-lo mire fijamente y con ternura, gray hizo lo mismo.

Para terminar todo, se quedo dormido en mis brazos. Solo pude dar una mirada algo decepcionante hacia natsu, este al verme me miro como si estuviera enojado conmigo, voltee y estaba confundida, ¿que le hize? muchas preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza cuando derepente... PUM choque mi cara con el equipaje de erza, tal parece que ella habia parado.

-Lo siento lucy, pero es que olvide algo muy importante.

-¿Que paso Erza?-dijo lissana corriendo desde al fondo.

-¿Estas bien, lucy?

-Si, gracias gray.

****Natsu solo vino callado.

-Lo que pasa es que olvide de ir a ver al señor que mando la mision.

-Oh, cierto-dijo lissana.

-Bueno hagamos esto: Natsu, Lissana acompañenme a ver al señ y Lucy quedense o vayan buscando el sitio que nos tiene preparado Wendy.

-¿QUEEE?-dijo natsu enojado y gritando desde un lado-y-yo estoy cansado, quiero ir con gray y lucy a llevar el equipaje.

-No, natsu somos solo dos chicas, necesito que tu nos compañes, ademas ya es de noche, si ven a Gray quitandose la ropa solo conseguiremos problemas.

-Tch, porque dices eso, ni que fuera pervertido!

-Etto.. Gray tus ropas-le dije mientras un gotita estilo anime caia por mi nuca.

-Ehhhhh! en que momento.

-Jajajaja-reimos lissana, erza y natsu este parecia estar enojado.

-No digas mas, natsu, vas con nosotras y punto.. o ¿tienes algun problema?-dijo mientras le clavaba una mirada asesina.

-Aye!-solo atino a aceptar lo que le dijo, imitando a happy.

Ya se estaban llendo cuando mire a natsu, con la mejor mirada de "perdon" que podia tener, el me miro claramente a los ojos, luego parece que vio algo y volvio a verme pero esta vez como si fuera a gritarme, estaba totalmete enojado conmigo, !NO ENTIENDO! que le he hecho.

Baje la mirada, estaba tratando de empujar el equipaje cuando me resbale, justo antes de caerme por un barrando gray sujeto mi mano, pero como estaba todo lleno de barro, termino cayendo conmigo.¿Happy? pues el se quedo durmiendo en los brazos de lissana, pues ella me lo habia pedido.

Caiamo y caimos, gray me estaba abrazando para poder asi lograr que yo resiviera el menor daño posible. Una fuerte roca me golpeo la cabeza haciendo que pierda el conocimiento. Luego de un buen rato desperte, abri pesadamente los ojos, me dolia la cabeza, veia todo nubloso cuando derepente...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gray estaba dormido encima mio.

Tal parece que Gray tambien se desmayo cuando caimos pero esta vez el estaba encima mio, nose como termine con las piernas abiertas, el EL estaba justo ahi! Era muy pesado no lo podia mover, ademas me habia golpeado bien fuerte la mano, me dolia tanto, que no podia.

Me quede biendo el cielo un buen rato podia sentir cada parte del cuerpo de gray, no me habia dado cuenta de que el fuera tan bien formado... tenia los brazos bien fuertes, su espalda era grande, y su pelo era super suave... en todo ese tiempo pude pensar las cosas, gray siempre fue mi amigo... no.. mas que eso siempre ha sido mi HERMANO, sin duda lo quiero como un hermano que me cuida, me molesta pero mas que nada esta ahi cuando necesito que alguien me de una mano justo cuando me he un sentimiento unico hacia el debido a que gray siempre sera como es. Derepente pude sentir moviemientos... era...

-GRAYYY!

-AHHHH

-Etto...-me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, cuando se levanto habia puesto su mano en uno de mis senos-mmm gray t-tu mano..

-Ah?... OHHH..mmm etto.. mmmm

****Seguia ahi mirandome, estaba sonrojado, ya habia sacado su mano de mi seno, ambos estabamos sonrojados. Lo que habia pasado era raro, pero me sentia segura, sbaia que Gray no era una persona mañosa.

-Mmm hay un pequeño problema..mm me he enredado el cinturon con el tuyo...

-Oh...mmm ¿q-quien l-lo sa-saca?

****Justo en ese presiso momento, Wendy estaba caminando para ver si ya habiamos llegado y vio a Gray encima mio, toda su cara se puso roja, justo antes de que se vaya le pedimo que se detenga, le explicamos lo que habia sucedido.

-OH asi que eso fue lo que paso, entonces¿quien va a desabrochar el cinturon?

Los dos nos miramos atinamos a que el lo haria, admito que estaba nerviosa pero es logramos liberarnos nos dimos con la sorpresa de que yo tenia la muñeca dislocada, ademas de varios rasguños en todas partes, Gray tenia clava en una pierna una rama y varios moretones de piedras, muchos rasguños y muchas hojas y tierra en la cabeza.

-Chicos ire por mi equipo de primeros auxilios, con los que les hize podran estar bien pero aun asi, debo vendar la mano de lucy y la pierna de Gray, ya vuelvo.

-AYE!-dijimos a unison.

Nos quedamos sentados en ese extraño lugar, solo nos alumbraba la luna.

-mm ¿no te duele la pierna?

-No, ya no tanto, ¿esta tu mano bien?

-Aye, me duele un poco y se me dificulta moverla, pero esta todo bien.

-Me alegro y con respecto a lo que paso..-se sonrojo-l-lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, se que tu no eres un mañoso, ademas, tu resiviste todo los golpes de las piedras mientras caiamos, yo soy quien te debe pedir disculpas.

-Mmm no, lo haria una y mil veces, sabes.. yo te quiero-mi cara se sonrojo por completo-eres como mi pequeña hermana-me reconforto oir eso-siento que debo cuidarte siempre que pueda, te quiero tal y como eres, neh imoto.

****Me dio una calida sonrisa, nunca habia visto a Gray asi, menos sabia que gray me viera como su hermanita, sabia que el seria de confiar.

-Yo siempre te vi como mi hermano mayor, siempre te quise por eso, estas cuando te necesito, me apoyas siempre, y por eso te quiero, Oni-chan.

****Nos miramos, sonreimos y luego nos reimos de todo lo que habia pasado, por primera vez pude ver a un Gray que demostraba sentimientos. Claro luego volvio a ser tal cual es, pero siempre tendre en mi memoria ese momento.. ese momento con mi oni-chan.

Luego llego Wendy, nos puso unas vendas, nos reimos un rato y luego ayudamos a gray para poder subir por el equipaje. Justo cuando estabamos apunto de llegar vi como una melena rosada corria de un lado a otro mientras una melena albina lo seguia tratando de calmarlo, de repente oi una voz.

-NATSU! calmate, seguro estan bien, deja de correr, happy vuela lo mas alto que puedas a ver si ves un punto cie-no pudo terminar pues nosotros ya estabamos ahi justo alfrente de ellos-Chicos!

****Rapidamente nos ayudaron a subir, natsu me ayudo a subir extendiendo su mano para luego cargarme y dejarme alado de el enorme equipaje de erza.

-¿Que fue lo que les paso?-pergunto erza muy preocupada.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo me resbale con el barro de ese barranco y justo antes de caerme gray trato de ayudarme, lo unico que logre fue arrastralo conmigo-baje la mirada estaba muy apenada.

-No, Lucy, esta no es tu culpa, la culpa es de ese hielito pervertido, que no pudo ayudarte a subir-Natsu dijo en voz de burla hacia gray, pero por un momento crei que era que estaba realmente preocupado por mi, fue mi imaginacion.

-No digas eso, natsu, no es culpa de nadie, lo importante ahora es que esten bien-dijo erza con voz firme.

-Lucy-chaan ¿le duele la mano?-dijo mi amiga albina.

-No te preocupes lissana, gracias a Wendy me siento mejor, solo que tendre que tener el brazo asi unos dias-le di una sonrisa-quien me preocupa es gray, el resivio todo el daño cubriendome a mi.

-No, eso no, yo estoy bien, estoy tan bien que podria ganarle a ese ojos puntiagudos en una carrera.

-Que tanto te crees pervertido, ¿acaso crees que te haras al heroe? ehh pequeño hielito!

****Por un momento creo que vi a natsu sonreir, me imagino que estaria preocupado por su amigo... un momento... me cargo! el me cargo! yo no era la que estaba herida, no totalmente, sin embargo me cargo.. era muy calido estar tan cerca de su pecho... NO en que estoy pensando! ahhhh que alguien me ayude!

Al final terminamos en el campamento que nos tenia guardado Wendy. Comimos y algunos se fueron a dormir, yo fui a traer algunas ramas para la fogata, cuando llegue vi a todos dormidos, queria ponerme a armar mi sitio para dormir pero el unico que quedaba estaba a lado de natsu, me dio algo de miedo pero tome valor y lo arme.

Ya recostada tome a happy y lo abraze fuerte pues tenia frio. Estaba temblando, el frio era extremo! De repente en mi espalda senti otra espalda calida..

-N-Natsu..

-Vi que estabas temblando, yo soy un dragon de fuego siempre estoy caliente, asi que para que no te resfriaras..

-G-Gracias, no tenias que preocuparte...

-Mmm que fue lo que les paso?..

-Solo caimos, gray se puso a protegerme con sus brazos y su cuerpo..

-...

-Luego nos desmayamos, cuando desperte gray..

-¿Gray..?

-No! nada teniamos un monton de heridas..


	4. Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos

Mis verdaderos sentimientos.

/*/*/

Continuacion:

-No nada! teniamos un monton de heridas...

-...¿No sera que no quieres contarme? ¿que pasa lucy que no eramos mejores amigos?

-S-si-¿de que hablas? todo el dia me has mirado como si estuvieras enojado!-es solo que prometimos no decir nada.. porfavor natsu, solo te dire que Gray es mi hermano.

****El se levanto y medio recostado empezo a mirarme, estaba nerviosa, pero solo le di una sonrisa tratando de calmar la situacion el hizo lo mismo. Ya era noche nos quedamos mirando la luna, a happy lo deje dormir mientras con natsu nos poniamos a reirnos, claro en voz baja.

-Neh, natsu... ¿porque me mirabas tan enojado en la tarde?

-... e-es q-que...-bostezó y luego se recosto balbuceando algo.

-Ahh.. buenas noches.

****Me recoste a dormir junto con happy. En la noche mientras dormia senti un calor muy tranquilizante. Soñe que estaba caminando por un bosque, me dirigía a una pequeña cabaña, veia a unos niños correr por el jardin dirigiendose a mi, una tenia el cabello rosa y el otro tenia el pelo rubio, cuando la puerta se abrio vi un pie... de repente desperte.

Ya era de mañana, muy temprano para ser exacta, nadie habia despertado solo yo, cuando senti que algo estaba entre mi sabana.

-N-Natsu...-estaba abrazandome, una de sus manos estaba sujetando mi cintura y estaba muy pero muy cerca de el, yo estaba con happy en mis brazos, pareciamos..pareciamos...

-Eh?-natsu acababa de despertarse-que sucede lucy.. ah?

****Inmediatamente salio despegado del lugar, se choco con un arbol y se quedo mirandome, por un momento vi que estaba sonrojado pero salio corriendo..¿porque se sonrojo? siempre despierto y el esta metido en mi cama ¿porque lo haria? espera para empezar ¿se sonrojo o fue mi imaginacion?

Al final termino despertando a todos, no di ninguna explicacion me hize a la que no sabia. El resto del camino estuvimos sin hablarnos...

POV NATSU

****Cuando erza nos llamo fuimos a darles el alcancé, estaba enojado pero se me paso al escuchar de Lucy que wendy no estaba, admito yo tambien me preocupe, pero luego que supe donde estaba se me fue todo y me olvide de porque estaba enojado.. ¿estaba enojado?

Luego oi que Lucy no se acordaba de la mision, me preocupe un poco, me la quede viendo porque me parecia interesante lo que decia, vi como ese pervertido de Gray se acercaba a Lucy para luego abrazarla, Dios! no sabia porque pero me hervia la sangre, estaba furioso sin saber el motivo. Fui interrumpido por lissana.

-Natsu! ¿que miras tanto? ... oh! asi que estas celoso.

****Nose porque pero cuando dijo eso mis mejillas las sentia mas calientes de lo normal.

-Natsu, estas sonrojado!

-Ehh? yo, no claro que no.

****Vi la mirada de Lucy parecia... triste, me dolio verla asi pero no sabia que hacer. El resto del camino trataba de averiguar la razon de su tristeza pero cuando me queria acercar veia a Gray junto con ella y me daban ganas ir y patearlo.

-Neh, dime ¿porque happy no viene? ¿es por eso que estas preocupado no?

-mm... si, creo que sigue molesto-eso no me importaba, ¿que era lo que me importaba? ¿donde esta mi cabeza?

-NATSUU!

-HAPPY! que ha pasado.

-Te perdono todo, somos lo mejores amigos ¿verdad?

-SI! happy eres mi mejor amigo.

-Happy-dijo lissana bajando la mirada-l-lo siento, siento haberme reido, fue solo una broma..

-Aye sir! no te preocupes, ya todo esta olvidado.

-Ven happy te quiero abrazar.

-Neh happy, ¿porque vienes recien ahora?

-Aye! es que Lucy me dijo que veia a natsu triste y que seria mejor venir a arreglar todo, ademas Gray me llamo cobarde.

****Lo sabia Lucy calmo a Happy, siempre lo trata bien, total es nuestra mejor amiga..¿cierto? Todo estaba tranquilo, yo tenia a happy entre mis brazos, queria ir a agradecerle a Lucy que me ayudara a reconciliarme con Happy pero cuando la miraba, vi como Gray le cogia el pelo y la despeinaba asi sin mas, estaba furioso queria agarrarlo estrangularlo y luego tirarlo al suelo...

-¿Que haces natsu?

-Ehh? ¿de que hablas happy?

-EHHHH ni si quiera le has tomado importancia..! ahh te odio!

****Happy salio volando para luego recargarse en los brazos de Lucy, luego Gray y Lucy le dan una sonrisa, como si fueran padres con su hijo.. HIJOOO! PADRE! ¿porque se me vienen estas ideas? ademas porque estoy mas que furiosooo! queria explotar! Lucy volteo a mirarme, tenia unos ojos de preocupacion de decepecion, y cuando vi esos ojos solo recorde lo de los hijos y padres y la mire con todo ese eso, luego que volteo de nuevo pude darme cuenta de mi error.

-Natsu ¿que te pasa? ¿Porque hiciste eso a happy?

-Yo.. yo.. no se que tengo..-baje la mirada, realmente toque fondo.

-N-Natsu.. ¿sabes que has hecho?

-No no tengo idea.

-Has ahorcado a happy para luego tirarlo.

-... Lissana.. nose que me pasa, siento cosas que nose que son..

-¿Es por Lucy neh?

-... si

-Dime que es lo que sientes, puedo ayudarte-me dio una sonrisa.

-La veo y me mareo, cuando la vi ayer que estaba vestida ...asi.. tan.. nose.. me senti raro, luego me molesto cada vez que la veo hablar con Gray, tuve una extraña idea..

-¿que idea?

-Vi a Lucy con Gray...-me enojaba, apretaba mis puños con fuerza-parecian padres, y que happy era su hijo, me enfurece pensar eso.

-OH!, estas celoso, simplemente eso..

-¿Yo? de que-me interrumpio.

-Sabes, natsu, cuando eramos pequeños, yo te amaba.

-Eh? a que viene eso?

-Dejame hablar-me miro seria, para luego sonreir-pero despues que desapareci por 2 años, y cuando te vi con Lucy, al principio me molestaba y me dolia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de cual es su relacion, ella esta siempre contigo y eso la hace feliz y a ti tambien, incluso happy, el se calma, se siente feliz cada vez que esta con ella. Poco a poco vi que este sentimiento es mas de un amor hacia un hermano, te quiero… pero como hermano. Ella ha ocupado un lugar muy especial en el corazon de happy.. y tal parece que en el tuyo tambien..

-¿de que estas hablando? es mi amiga, siempre ocupara un lugar especial, todos los del gremio lo son.

-¿Estas seguro, natsu, que es solo eso?

****No pude seguir, me quede pensando, ¿sera cierto lo que dice? ¿Lucy estara ocupando un lugar importante para mi? es verdad que es mi amiga, es mas mi mejor amiga, siempre esta con nosotros y aguanta todas las cosas que le hago..

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos porque Lucy se habia golpeado la cara con el equipaje de Erza, lissana fue corriendo a ver que pasaba, luego de un rato la segui.

Erza se habia olvidado de ir a ver al señor que nos pidio la mision, estuve callado hasta que erza dijo que queria que yo vaya con ella a ver al señor, mientras que Gray se quedaba con Lucy.

-QUEE?-estaba furioso, no queria que ellos dos se quedaran solos, espera ¿porque me molesta?-y-yo estoy cansado, quiero ir con Gray y Lucy a llevar el equipaje.

****Erza lo nego con todo lo que podia, dijo que si iba Gray este se quitaria la ropa y nos crearia problemas, peor! ¿porque un pervertido se quedaria con Lucy?... una vez ams estos pensamientos y estos sentimientos! que carajos me esta pasando! Solo pude aceptar ya que Erza me miro con esos ojos de asesina y me dio terror negarmele. Lucy volteo a verme, estaba con los ojos mas tiernos que habia visto !¿tiernos?! queria darle una sonrisa pero vi a ese pervertido poniendose la ropa y me enoje directamente, cuando me di cuenta Lucy se puso triste pues le habia mirado con enojo, me voltee estaba aun furioso, pero luego me calme por completo, no queria que Lucy pensara que estaba molesto.

Todo el viaje a la ciudad estuve hablando con lissana, claro no del tema de Lucy porque erza estaba ahi y ella es capaz de decirle a Lucy, total siempre quiere lo correcto. Llegamos, hablamos con el señor, y nos marchamos. Ya estabamos en el camino cuando a lo lejos vi el equipaje de Erza, fui corriendo porque queria hablar con Lucy, pero luego recorde que ellos iban a ir a dejar el equipaje, ellos no estaban, estaba muy asustado, temi que le pasara algo a Lucy.

Fui corriendo de un lado al otro tratando de buscar el olor de ella, queria encontrarla queria saber que ella estaba bien, lissana corria detras mio tratando de calmarme, pero no tenia ganas de calmarme. Lucy es todo lo que pensaba. Erza grito y justo antes de que acabara de decirme algo vi a Lucy estaba ayudando a Gray a subir.

Fui corriendo, le di mi mano pero vi que si brazo estaba vendado y suejato asi que la cargue.. se sintio tan bonito tenerla cerca, estaba realmente preocupado, no sabia donde tenia la cabeza, por suerte estaba todo bien. Moleste a Gray como de costumbre, queria que las cosas estuvieran como antes. Llegamos al campamento, reimos jugamos y comimos.

Lucy fue a buscar ramas y todos los demas se fueron a dormir, espere a ser el ultimo para asi saber que lucy estaba bien pero admito el sueño me gano, miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente, realmente veia a Lucy como algo mas que mi amiga... no sabia que pensar. Llego lucy y se puso a dormi justo atras mio, podia sentir que estaba con frio, temblaba entonces decidi acercarme a ella, yo siempre estoy caliente asi que no seria problema.

Luego nos pusimos a hablar, le pregunte lo que paso con Gray pero ella no respondio, trato de divagar el tema, le pregunte si ya no confiaba en mi, realmente lo que me preocupaba era lo que habia pasado entre ellos dos, pero ¿porque? ella es solo mi amiga que me importa lo que haga con Gray... ese pervertido!

Me levante a verla, ella rio yo me rei, nos recostamos a ver las estrellas, estaba muy linda la noche, me olvide por completo de todo, era como en los viejos tiempos, los dos amigos y nuestro felino pequeñin, claro estaba dormido, pero vaya que me diverti, cuando ella me pregunto algo, me pregunto porque la miraba enojado, tenia mucho sueño, le conteste a medias.. le dije -yo.. es que no era para ti, era para gray, digamos que me enojaba que te tomara tanta confianza-cai tendido por el sueño, en mis sueños, veia a Lucy corriendo hacia mi, estaba sonriendo, llevaba de sus dos manos a una niña y a un niño, fui corriendo a abrazarla, nose porque pero queria abrazarla, queria.. queria... sus labios...

En la mañana senti que lucy se movia, abri mis ojos perezosamente y vi Lucy estaba junto a mi, yo la estaba abrazando, tenia mi mano en mi cintura, no pude evitar alejarme rapidamente, estaba totalmente... sorprendido, de un momento a otro sali corriendo pues mi rostro lo sentia completamente caliente, estaba rojo. Sali corriendo, no tenia donde parar, no sabia que le pasaba a mi corazon, latia demasiado...


	5. Una Gran Batalla

Una Gran Batalla.

_POV NATSU_

_****_Luego de que sali corriendo, me calme y decidi volver, estaba asustado no sabia que podria pasar. Cuando llegue todos mi miraron, Lucy ni siquiera pude verme, porque inmediatamente su cara se torno de un color rojo. Erza se me acerco, predije lo peor.

-Natsu... levanta ya tus cosas que tenemos que partir al lugar donde su oculta la bestia.

-Eh? ah.. e-enseguida.

****Estaba sorprendido, nadie pregunto nada, el resto del camino me fui callado, no sabia que decir ni que pensar, de por si mi cabeza estaba en un enredo total, tenia miles de preguntas pero ni yo mismo sabia como responderlas.

_POV LUCY_

_****_No podia ver a natsu, cada vez que lo veia recordaba mi sueño, me venia la duda de ¿porque me estaba abrazando?, fue muy incomodo, por suerte mia, Gray me sacaba de estos raros sentimientos y era salvada de caer en lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos. El camino me aparecio una eternidad, mis pies estaban cansados, tenia hambre y sed. Ibamos caminando entre todos esos enormes y robustos arboles, el sol cai directamente entre sus hojas haciendo que en suelo solo se dibuje las figuras de las ramas con sus hojas..

-Lucy, ¿porque natsu salio corriendo en la mañana?-dijo gray mirando en otra direccion tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

-Etto.. mm.. creo que tuvo una pesadilla-le dije mientras una gotita estilo anime sali por mi nunca.

-Oh, ese flamita es todo un niño jajajaja

-S-Si-dije mientras una aura de depresion me rodeaba-jeje

****/*/*/*/*/*/

****Al final llegamos donde una cueva, era enorme, gigantesca, totalmente oscura, me dio miedo de solo verla.

-Etto.. ¿este es el lugar donde vive la bestia esa?-dije mientras me ocultaba detras de Gray.

-S-Si, creo que si-dijo lissana tan asustada como yo pero escondiendose detras de natsu.

-No hay duda debe ser esta, bueno inspeccionemos-dijo erza totalmente seria pero relajada, se ve que ella no tiene miedo.

Entramos de manera tranquila, el equipaje lo dejamos en la "base" como dijo erza, asi que ibamos ligeros de carga. Entrando natsu prendio una llama en su mano y nos dio antorchas a nosotros, ya las cosas estaban mas tranquilas entre los dos, solo lo tomamos como cuando el entra a mi cuarto sin permiso, Gray solo se podia reir de una lissana completamente asustada fingiendo ser fuerte, yo en cambio no fingía nada.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminamos y caminamos adentrandonos mas a esa extraña cueva. A mi ya se me paso el miedo y lissana solo charlaba con happy. Un extraño ruido hizo que mis pelos se pararan de punta y un escalofrio tremendo se apodore de mi y de lissana. Una brisa fuerte salio del fondo de la cueva, esta empezo a temblar, Erza dio la orden de salir corriendo, digamos que yo no dude ni un segundo en hacerle caso.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba mientras extendia mis brazos al aire y unas cuantas lagrimas salian de mis ojos, el miedo me consumio.

-Lucyyyy espera-me decia natsu mientras me seguia. Detras de nosotros estaban Gray, lissana, Erza, Wendy y happy.

-Lucy, no corras tanto te puedes.. caer-dijo erza, mientras me miraba caer y rodar.

-Lucyyyy!-grito gray junto con natsu.

-Ah! cof cof trage tierra-dije mientras me sacaba la tierra de la cara y la boca. Inmediatamente natsu me cargo como saco de papas mientras no dejaba de correr.

-N-Natsu ¿que haces?

-Te cargo-me dio una enorme sonrisa, tipica de el.

Solo pude reirme, olvidando por completo del miedo que sentia minutos antes. Logramos salir estabamos todos en posicion de ataque esperando a que salga esa bestia que nos metio terror. No salia, nosotros seguimos esperando, un silencio se apodero del lugar y cuando estabamos empezando a bajar la guardia se oyo un estruendo en esa inmensa oscuridad.

-¿Q-Que fue e-eso?-dije asustada.

-No te apartes de mi-dijo Gray mientras tendia una mano en señal de que me quedara atras.

La batalla comenzo cuando una enorme bestia de color gris con ojos de color negro, con cicatrizes por todas partes, tenia forma de gorila con una pequeña mescla de un reptil. Daba miedo si quiera verlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, rabia, podia sentir todos esos sentimientos penetrar mi alma, no podia moverme, hasta que vi a natsu junto con gray saltando frente a el para enfrentarlo y empezar esa enorme batalla. Erza no se quedo atras se re-equipo y se dispuso a atacar, lissana cambio de forma, ahora llevaba unas orejas, una cola y un traje de leopardo blanco con negro, yo no podia quedarme a atras.

-Abrete puerta de la cabra, capricornio!-salio inmediatamente a atacar.

/*/*/*/*/

-Lucy ten cuidado-me dijo caprico mientras se retiraba.

-Puerta de la sirvienta, abrete.

-Buenos dias princesa, ¿es hora del castigo?

-No es momento para eso, haz un hueco en uno de sus pies.

-A la orden princesa.

****Virgo se metio a la arena para luego salir de nuevo; el pie del monstruo quedo totalmente hundida, sin embargo este dio un enorme salto quedado justo alfrente mio, estaba totalmente aterrada no podia moverme. Alzo su mano como para mandarme a volar, pero justo en ese momento alguien me cargo en brazos para luego dejarme bajar en un lugar seguro.

-L-Loki.. gracias-le dije dandole una sonrisa.

-Sabes que siempre estare cuando me necesites, solo me pregunto ¿porque no me llamas primero a mi?-dijo mientras con su dedo tocaba sus gafas azules.

Se fue corriendo para donde estaban los demas, y empezo la pelea.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya todos estabamos cansados, yo me estaba quedando sin poder magico, asi que loki tuvo que retirarse, solo podia golpearlo con mi latigo, claro no ayudaba en nada, me sentia inutil pero era lo maximo que podia hacer, me forzaba a mi misma a seguir en pie, estaba cansada, ya me habia mandado a volar dos veces pero yo segui levantandome no dejaria que mis compañeros dieran sus vidas en esto mientras yo solo me quedaba tirada llorando.

-L-Lucy..ah ah.. no.. no te.. esfuerces.. demasiad-do-dijo natsu mientras se lo notaba agitado, estaba cansado pero no daba paso atras.

-N-Natsu..

****Le di una sonrisa, mientras asentía con la cabeza, tome toda la fuerza que me quedaba y roge en mi cabeza que loki me escuchara, le pedia que por favor viniera y me ayudara, que lo sentia por no tener poder magico pero que lo necesitaba.

-Sabia que algun dia me llamarias-salio loki, esta vez esta usando su propio poder magico.

-Loki... sabia que me escucharias.

****De nuevo a la batalla. Pero esta vez quien estaba en peligro era lissana, ya estaba cansada, no podia seguir, estaba totalmente demacrada por los golpes que se daba, tome valor y fui donde ella.

-Lissana, quedate atras mio, loki por favor.

-L-Lucy.. gracias-me dio una tierna sonrisa.

-Lissana huye, debes ir donde wendy y pedirle que te cure, estas mal.

-Pero..

-Nada lissana, si sigues asi solo desconcentraras a natsu, recuerda que el te quiere mucho.

No Lucy, eres tu quien debe cuidarse-se fue corriendo.

Derepente, lissana paro, eche un vistaso, y estabamos rodeados de hombres, era el gremio oscuro que cuidaba de la bestia. Nos podia creerlo, estabamos cansados, sentiamos que no podriamos mas, pero sacamos fuerza de donde sea, hize lo que pude para lograr sacar fuego y que natsu consiga fuerzas. Natsu solito pudo con algunos del gremio, gray con otros cuantos y erza segui atacando a la bestia, loki tambien.

/*/*/*/*/*/

La batalla no parecia tener fin, lissana estaba con wendy, estaba recibiendo primeros auxilios yo segui viendo como natsu seguia peleando, gray estaba cuidandome, loki estaba con natsu y erza, cuidaba de wendy y de lissana.

Estabamos mas que cansados, loki, no pudo mas y se retiro, gray segui peleando, era horrible no poder hacer casi nada, solo podia con los que se acercaban a mi pero queria cuidar a alguien... queria.. quiera que natsu estuviera bien, no podia, mi preocupacion era enorme, no podia concentrarme solo podia ver como natsu no retrocedia.

-N-Natsu...-las lagrimas corrian por mi rostro.

Tenia miedo, estaba asustada, no podia pensar en nada mas, solo pensaba en que natsu estaba herido, queria ir abrazarlo, sacarlo de ese peligro y quedarme con el para siempre, al fin entendi lo que sentia, al fin entendi todo estos sentimientos y pensamientos que me ahogaban, estoy enamorada de el, no podia seguir negandolo, eso es lo que sentia.

En mi descuido un hombre del gremio oscuro me tenia sujeta, me hizo soltar mi latigo, gray no podia venir a ayudarme estaba rodeado por otros, erza cuidaba de wendy y lissana, happy trataba de ayudarme pero lo mandaban a volar.

-Lucy.. Lucy...-happy lloraba y seguia tratando de alcansarme-prometi que me quedaria contigo.

-H-Happy, huye, yo estare bien, vete, vuela, busca al maestro.

-No, lucy yo..

-HUYEE!

****No podia ver que hirieran a happy, era como mi hijo, solo pude pensar en eso, con tal de que ya no lo golpearan. Natsu escucho mi grito, vio como estaba forcejeando.

-LUCYY!

****De repente fue golpeado por esa cosa, llore y llore estaba siendo lastimado por mi culpa. Detras mio salio gray, mando a volar a todos, yo solo pude caer tendida al suelo. Natsu, ese chico tan descuidado, estaba siendo golpeado por esa bestia solo porque se descuido unos segundos. Estaba en shock, cuando vi que erza salia a ayudarlo, un golpe le dio justo en su cabeza haciendo que este fuera noqueado, yo no podia creerlo, natsu no se movia, wendy fue corriendo para luego curarlo, gray me estaba hablando pero yo no escuchaba, erza fue corriendo me miro y me dio una cachetada.

-Despierta, no puedes seguir ahi tirada, levantate si eres la lucy que conosco levantate.

-E-Erza..-me levante y me tire a sus brazos a llorar.

Todo mi mundo cayó, no podia creerlo.

-Soy una inutil, solo causo problemas-dije sin dejar de llorar.

-No eres inutil, saca esas ideas de tu cabeza-me dijo gray tratando de calmarme.

De repente oi de erza pronunciar unas palabras, alcé la mirada y trate de escuchar bien.

-N-Natsu.. sabia que estarias bien.

****Me pare lo mire, estaba lleno de sangre, el cabello alborotado, pero aun asi estaba sonriendo.

-Estaba preocupado, pense que te harian daño-dijo mientras me movia el cabello.

-N-Natsu...

-Estoy bien ¿crees que esa cosa tonta me haria daño? soy mas fuer..

****Fue interrumpido, cuando abri los ojos, lo estaba besando, sentia su respiracion, veia sus ojos abiertos estaba sorprendido, sus labios era muy suaves. Me aparte de el, vi como me miraba luego vio atras mio para luego volver a verme, lo sabia, el estaba enamorado de lissana, fui una idiota. Baje la mirada y sali corriendo del lugar, no queria escuchar nada, no queria ver a nadie, estaba feliz porque el estaba bien, feliz porque lo bese, pero toda esa felicidad fue arruinada y ahogada por todo ese dolor de que el estuviera enamorado de lissana. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la estacion del tren, habia ido a la base, recogi mis cosas y sali corriendo, creo que queria irme de ahi, por eso me fui a la estacion. Compre un boleto, subi al tren y me fui directo a magnolia.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Luego de un largo viaje, baje del tren, tenia la cara demacrada, no podia dormir, lloraba en silencio, oculte mi rostro de las demas persona, me fui directo a mi casa. Me encerre ahi, tenia las luces apagadas, no queria saber nada, no queria comer nada, no queria ver a nadie. Me dolia el pecho, me dolia el corazon, no tenia fuerza ni para levantarme.

/*/*/*/*/

Cuando desperte pude oir la voz de natsu, me estaba llamando, no dude dos veces y me meti debajo de mi cama. Oi su voz por un buen rato, para que luego callara. Asi paso durante todo el dia, venia y se iba, no podia salir de mi escondite no queria que me viera, no queria oir lo que ya sabia... no queria confirmar que el estaba enamorado de lissana...


	6. ¿Dónde estas?

¿Donde estas?

Cuando cai en cuenta.. ya no queria salir de mi escondite, me sentia sana y salva ahi, sentia que ahi por lo menos podia llorar cuanto quisiese, nadie me podria encontrar... Varias veces oi que natsu tocaba la ventana, agradecia los cielos de que me acordara de cerrarla con seguro por el frio que me daria, y que hoy me servia como una barrera protectora de natsu..

/*/*/*/*/

Asi pasaron las horas, ya totalmente acostumbrada a escabullirme en los momentos en los que natsu no venia a buscarme, para ir al baño, sacar comida y comer cuanto pudiese hasta volver a ocultarme en mi ahora llamado "lugar de paz". Agradecia a los cielos cada vez que natsu se iba pues asi podia realizar todas estas actividades.

Seguia sin dejar de llorar. El dolor aun lo sentia muy cercano a mi garganta, convitiendose en un nudo, en mis ojos solo los podia dejar salir. Ese dolor no me dejaba tranquila.. repetia ese beso una y otra vez.. lo veia.. asqueado luego enojado..tambien asustado o sorprendido.. veia como miraba a lissana.. otra veces lo veia limpiandose los labios tras mi beso... Los sentimientos me agobiaban... era feliz.. era triste.. era dolor.. era agonia... era emocion.. todo..

/*/*/*/*/*/

Natsu iba todo el tiempo que podia. Me sorprendia que no cogiese una mision, claro era lo que yo mas queria en ese momento, pero no el seguia llendo a buscarme.. los dias seguieron.. llevaba ya tres dias oculta en ese lugar frio y oscuro. Empeze a notar que me enfermaba, tenia tos, me dolia la cabeza, tenia nauseas.

Cuando se completo el dia 7 ya no podia si quiera levantarme, tenia todo el cuerpo descompuesto, no podia casi respirar, aun asi lloraba porque aun asi sentia ese dolor, ya no tan fuerte como el dia anterior pero lo sentia. Cuando de repente oi la puerta_-natsu nunca a tocado la puerte es imposible que fuera el-_ deje de pensar.. una vez mas oi la puerta, pero ahora escuche claramente su voz..

-Lucy... ¿donde estas?-dijo con un tono totalmente melancolico.

Sin darme cuenta tosí, pero esta vez no fue una tos normal.. no, esta vez el aire si se me fue, podia sentir como la vida se mi iba... un gran estruendo provino de la puerta, era el habia tirado la puerta. Yo seguia oculta bajo la cama.. como no podia mas, tome todo el valor y saque la mano, pronto me jalo del sitio donde estaba.

-Lucyyy! vamos, quedate conmigo, no te duermas-estaba con la cara totalmente asustada.

Senti como me cargaba y salia corriendo.. de ahi no recuerdo nada...

_POV NATSU_

_****_Vi como Lucy estaba siendo sujetada por esos malditos asquerosos, no podia la furia era tremenda.. queria ir y golpearlos, patearlos, como se atrevian a tocar a Lucy.. no eso si que no lo perdonaria. Grite a toda vos-LUCY!- Sin darme cuenta me despiste y esa enorme bestia me dio un fuerte golpe, queria levantarme pero este fue mas rapido y me empezo a moler a golpes en el suelo.. podia escucharla.. estaba llorando, me rompia el corazon, Lucy.. estaba llorando, queria levantarme pero este seguia con su frenetica fuerza.

De repente Erza fue a mi ayuda, logro de un golpe acabar con el, pero yo.. no podia moverme, trataba pero no podia vi como Wendy se me acercaba, ya no escuchaba su voz.. Lucy estaba callada, senti como mi pecho era destrozado en mil pedazos, supuse lo peor, tenia miedo de que cuando me levantara ella estuviera herida, sangrando o pero aun que no estuviera, una agonia corrio por mi.. era muy extraño ese sentimiento pero a la vez era muy fuerte..

Luego escuche su llanto.. una parte de mi se alivio, sabia que estaba ahi que no se la llevaron, pero otra parte de mi seguia con ese dolor no entendia su llanto.. luego oir como se llamaba inutil... ¡dios! queria ir corriendo abrazarla y decirle que no era una inutil.. espera.. ¿abrazarla? nononon ese no soy yo.. o ¿si?.. igual no podia seguir tirado ahi.

Cuando Wendy hizo algo pude sentir como ya podia ser dueño de mis movimientos.. rapidamente me puse en pie, mire por todos lados hasta ver donde estaba lucy.. la vi.. ella volteo a verme seguia llorando.. le di una sonrisa, apenas podia respirar pero no dejaria de sonreir..

-Estaba preocupado , pense que te harian daño-tome su suave cabellera entre mis dedos, se sentia tan bien..

-N-Natsu..-pude ver sus ojos, era tan grandes, sin embargo estaban llenos de lagrimas y rojos.

-Estoy bien ¿acaso crees que esa cosa tonta me haria daño? soy mas fuer-fui interrumpido por los labios de lucy..

Dios sus labios, eran tan calidos, suaves, dulces, era la sensacion mas maravillosa que podia sentir, era tan raro.. cuando me di cuenta queria corresponderle pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo ella se separo de mi. Me la quede viendo, estaba sorprendido aun no entendi lo que estaba pasando, note que lissana me daba señales, di una pequeña mirada hacia ella y vi como me decia que siguiera, que le dijera lo que sentia, pero ¿que sentia? ahh sii esa sensacion tan agradable para cuando la bese... pero luego vi como bajaba su mirada. Salia mas lagrimas y vi como se alejaba.. poco a poco.. paso a paso sentia como un dolor tremendo se adueñaba de todo mi ser.

Queria seguirla pero las piernas me temblaban...no sabia que hacer no sbaia lo que sentia.. no entendia muy bien lo que acaba de acontecer.

-Idiota, levantate, persiguela-dijo Gray muy enojado.

-Gray tiene razon ¿la vas a dejar marchar asi como si nada?-fue erza esta ve, trataba de darme alientos a levantarme.

-Natsu.. se que te das cuenta, sabes que la amas, no seas tonto y no pierdas a Lucy-Lissana me tendio la mano para que me levantase.

De repente todas las imagenes de todas las cosas que habia vivido con Lucy pasaron por mi mente, ¡Dios! como podia ser tan idiota de no darme cuenta de lo que sentia por ella.. todo el tiempo la ame y fui muy pero muy idiota, e inmaduro al no darme cuenta a tiempo... aun no entendia que era ese deseo fugaz cada vez que miraba los labios de Lucy.. pero ahora yo lo entiendo.. queria besarla.. sea lo que sea besar.. queria hacerlo pero solo con ella.. ella era MI LUCY solo era eso..

Me fui corriendo estirando mi mano como señal de agradecimiento, si no fuera por ellos nunca habria entendido.. AMO a LUCY la amo la amo la amo no puedo dejar de hacerlo.. trate de buscar su aroma pero como estaba cubierto de sangre no la localizaba... me dirigi a nuestra base por lo menos ahi debia de estar total estaba todas sus cosas ahi.. pero me di una enorme sorpresa al ver que no estaban sus cosas ahi y mucho menos ella.. queria llorar, no estaba se habia ido, cai tendido al suelo justo donde en la noche habia podido dormir abrazado de ella.. corrian unas lagrimas.

Llegaron a mi lado Erza, Gray, Lissana, extrañamente happy.

-¿Que paso? ¿donde esta?-dijo Gray al ver que estaba llorando.

-S-se fue-solo podia decir eso, tartamudeaba, el llanto me estaba consumiendo.

-Tranquil, de seguro se fue a tomar un tren y ya estara llendo a casa, dejala que analicé las cosas, algo me dice que ella tampoco entiende que acaba de pasa-Dijo era tratando de calmarme.

Obviamente me calmo, pero queria irme ya y poder abrazarla y no sabia porque pero sentia la necesidad de darle una explicacion a todo lo que paso.

-N-Natsu.. ¿donde esta L-Lucy?-happy estaba llorando-prometi quedarme con ella pero fui debil ¿es mi culpa que se fuera?

-No happy-dijo lissana acercándosele-no ha sido tu culpa, no es la culpa de nadie, natsu y lucy tienen cosas que pensar para luego hablar.

-L-Lucy va a estar bien ¿neh?-dijo happy tratando de calmarse.

-Si, happy si va a estar bien-dijo erza.

No podia creer lo tonto que fui, soy idiota, hice llorar a lucy, hize llorar a happy, carajo me hice llorar a mi mismo, soy la peor persona...


	7. Desesperado

Desesperado

No podia creer lo tonto que fui, soy idiota, hice llorar a Lucy, hice llorar a Happy, carajo me hice llorar a mi mismo, soy la peor persona...

Me dieron animos mis amigos, asi que cogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos.. Wendy estaba triste, y eso me daba una punzada en el corazon, erza trataba de calmar las cosas, Gray no paraba de insultarme, lissana trataba de calmar a Happy pues este seguia triste por lo de Lucy..

En el viaje estaba mareado, pero no podia dejar de pensar en su rostro.. en esos enorme ojos que calmaban todo mi ser.. no deja de recordar todos los momentos que pase con ella.. y mas que nada no dejaba de recordar esos labios tan dulces.. tan suaves y llenos de amor que estaba justamente disfrutando.. me llamaba idiota por no poder corresponderle.. me llamaba tarado por no darme cuenta de lo que sentia a tiempo..

/*/*/*/*/*/

Llegamos despues de un largo viaje de vuelta a magnolia.. no dije nada ni bien pise tierra me fui corriendo a la casa de Lucy. Al llegar grite a todo pulmon para que me hiciera caso pero no habia respuesta.. queria sentir su aroma pero nada no estaba, ese delicioso aroma que recorria todo mi ser no estaba..

Volvi al gremio, mi estomago me mataba, comi y sali corriendo de nuevo queria ver si ya habia llegado Lucy a su casa, cuando estaba en la puerta del gremio vi las miradas de Lissana, Erza, Gray, Wendy y happy todas llenas de tristeza y preocupacion... baje la mirada y sali corriendo..

-Como pude ser tan idiota!-no dejaba de repetirmelo-Lucy, ¿donde estas?

****/*/*/*/*/

Los dias pasaban y segui intentando buscarla, no deja de ir a su casa asi lloviera, asi hubiera ventiscas, asi pasara lo que pasara tenia que buscarla. El gremio ya empezo a notar mi desesperacion, mi tristeza, mi furia, y mas que nada notaron la ausencia de Lucy.. esa delicada y preciosa rubia habia entrado en los corazones de todos sin darse cuenta..

-Natsu, tienes que calmarte, vamos toma un mision y veras que cuando lleges Lucy va a estar sentada en su sitio de siempre-Lissana trataba de calmarme.

-No! que no entiendes, que si me voy perderia mi tiempo, no puedo concentrarme sin ella... NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLA!

****Todo el gremio me escucho, algunos lloraron, algunos bajaron la mirada, sabian que estaba triste pero se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que sin duda yo no queria vivir sin ella... estar sin ella era el peor dolor de mi vida.. la unica vez que me senti asi fue cuando igneel se fue, este es el mismo dolor.. sentir que no esta, sentir que no volvere a ver su sonrisa.. sentir que nunca le dire que la amo.. dios sentir que nunca la volveria a ver me destrozaba el alma... no puedo estar sin ella.. si ella desaparece.. yo.. yo... NO QUIERO VIVIR.. NO VIVIRE SIN ELLA NUNCA, TENDRIA QUE MATARME ANTES DE DEJAR DE VER SUS ENORMES OJOS..

Todo el tiempo lo mismo.. solo me dedicaba a llamarla, al ver por su ventana todo los recuerdos me ahogaban.. su aroma era muy tenue.. casi desaparecia..

-Lucy, porfavor, vuelve...soy un idiota-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de marcharme a mi casa.

Ya llevaba tres dias sin dormir.. tenia que descansar...

/*/*/*/*/

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que ella no aparecia, en el gremio ya me estaban queriendo obligar a desistir..

-QUE NO! NO DEJARE DE BUSCARLA NUNCA-grite enojado.

-Natsu, porfavor detente, te haces daño a ti mismo, descansa un poco, luego si quieres vuelve a buscarla-dijo erza melancolica, ella tambien la extrañaba.

-Que no, entiende, no dejare de buscarla mientras este vivo..

****Sali del gremio enojado.. pude oir como lloraba wendy, happy, lissana, dios hasta juvia estaba llorando, todos sentiamos su partida, yo mas que nadie me encargaba de hacerlos recordar ese dolor, debido a que les dolia verme en el estado en el que estaba.. sentia que se me iba la vida.. solo fue una semana y ya no queria vivir.. queria matarme a mi mismo por ser un grandisimo idiota..

Me diriji a la casa de Lucy.. vi esa ventana.. me estaba preparando para gritar pero recorde que Lucy siempre me decia que tocara la puerta.. subi esos escalones... queria llorar pero me contuve.. toque la puerta. Un silencio fue lo que resivi.. volvi a tocar..

-Lucy.. ¿donde estas?-dije con un pequeño de hilo de voz que me quedaba estaba apunto de gritar en llanto.

De repente oi un tosido.. sin duda no era mi imaginacion.. destrocé la puerta.. no me importaba nada queria verla ya.. Busque en todas direcciones con la mirada.. cuando vi debajo de la cama una manito.. estaba blanca y llevaba la marca del gremio.. No dude dos veces me agache y la tire hacia mi para ver su rostro..

****-Lucyyy! vamos, quedate conmigo, no te duermas- ya no podia mas senti como las gotas rodeaban mi rostro

Alli estaba ella, me miro y cerro los ojos.. palida parecia papel.. la cargue y sali corriendo.. en las calles corria y corria sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando su rostro.. sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.. su piel toda fria, su cabello todo despeinado y sucio..¿cuanto tiempo habia estado tirada en ese suelo tan frio? se habia ocultado todo ese tiempo de mi... TARADO, SOY UN IDIOTA como pude lastimar tanto a lucy..

Abri las puertas del gremio con una patada, destrozándolas por completo, los ojos de todos mis nakamas se fijaron en mi para luego posarse en ella.. gritos, llantos, desmayos.. Mira y el maestro fueron corriendo hacia mi.. estaba en shock no dejaba de mirarla.. tuvo Gray que darme un golpe para reaccionar.. tenia totalmente sujeta a mi, el cuerpo de lucy..

-Vamos tarado sueltala sino no la podran llevar a enfermeria-dijo gray mientras me daba a puñetazos.

La solte inmediatamente.. vi como su cabellera se alejaba en los brazos del maestro, seguida por Mira y Wendy.. Jet salio corriendo a buscar a Polyuska.. yo me tire al suelo de rodillas y me quede mirando el vacio mientras sujetaba mechones de mi cabello lleno de furia..

-E-Erza-tartamudee-matame.. matame.. no puedo vivir despues de lo que le hice a L-fui interrumpido por una cachetada.

-NATSU! reacciona, no seas cobarde, me pides que te mate, eso es algo estupido concentrate y ve a la enfermeria, no dejes sola a Lucy ahora que la has encontrado- erza me regañaba.

Me puse de pie y sin mirar a nadie me diriji a la enfermeria. Estaba sentado afuera de la enfermeria, esperaba que saliera alguien para que me dijera que estaba bien. Vi llegar a Polyuska, entro sin mirarme.. nadie salio. Pasaron dos horas hasta que salieron todos..

-No te preocupes natsu, ya esta bien-dijo Mira acariciando mis cabellos-ya recupero su color de siempre, gracias a que wendy la entendio antes que viniera Polyuska esta fuera de peligro, ademas de eso solo necesita reposar-me dio una enorme sonrisa.

Wendy, el maestro.. todos me sonrieron dando fuerza. Me levante y entre a la enfermeria, todos me dejaron solo con ella. La vi dormida en la camilla, estaba ya del color que siempre la caracterizó, tenia de nuevo ese aroma tan dulce que hacia que temblara..

Me quede con ella todo el dia, Mira venia darme comida y dejarle algo a Lucy por si despertaba.. asi paso la noche no podia dormirme.. solo sujetaba su mano y la miraba..

_POV LUCY_

_****_Abri lentamente mis ojos, me daba vueltas la cabeza, cuando pude ver bien, vi que estaba en la enfermeria del gremio, levante sumamente cansada mi cabeza y me di con una enorme sorpresa..

-N-Natsu... ¿q-que haces a-aqui?-le dije totalmente sonrojada.

-Lucy...-vi como acachaba la mirada, no pude mas, queria llorar.

-N-No te preocupes, olvida lo que paso, yo-me interrumpio

-LUCYY!-me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, fui muy inmadura al esconderme-trataba de calmarlo, no queria oir lo que iba a decir porque sabia que me doleria-vamos todo esta bien, ya te dije que lo olvidaras.

-No puedo, lucy n-no.. p-puedo-estaba llorando.

****Se alejo de mi, pude ver su rostro, estaba completamente lleno de lagrimas, sus ojos ya estaba rojos, no deja de chillar como un niño, se tapa los ojos con el brazo pero seguia llorando, todo el gremio noo.. toda magnolia lo podia escuchar llorar, no pude evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa, era todo un niño totalmente inocente, tenia a un natsu totalmente debil llorando frente a mi. Un sonrojo paso por mis mejillas debido a que yo fui la que lo hizo llorar..

-N-No.. no ... te..te.. NO TE VUELVAS A IR-seguia llorando.

-¿d-de que hablas?-estaba confundida.

-Sentia que el mundo se me iba.. no puedo.. porque.. ¿porque te escondiste?-dijo mirandome, sus ojos seguia derramando lagrimas como cataratas.

Agache la mirada.. sabia que me diria que amaba a Lissana, pero debia ser fuerte, ya habia llorado suficiente como para seguir llorando.

-N-Natsu.. vamos calmate.. se que fue un error que yo.. que yo te-me interrumpio de nuevo, pero esta vez con sus labios.

Me estaba besando, sus labios estaban justo en los mios, podia sentir aun las lagrimas que le caian.. no pude evitar derramar algunas yo tambien. Cuando se aparto me quede sorprendida.

-N-Natsu.. yo crei.. tu y-y lissana-no podia hablar.

-Lucy, porfavor no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti, querria morir antes de pasar un dia mas sin ti..-seguia llorando-entiende, soy un idiota, no entiendo muy bien las cosas, deben de explicármelas sino soy lento..-agacho la mirada sonrojado, se veia tan tierno.

-De que hablas, soy yo quien fue tonta, no pense en tus sentimientos por lissana y actue sin pensar, lo siento.

-¿Lissana? ella nunca ocupo un lugar tan importante con tu, yo siempre la quise como hermana, y siempre lo hare.. pero lo que entendi despues de que me besaste-volvio a sonrojase-y-yo..y-yo..

-Espera ¿que?, pero si despues de que te bese-me sonroje yo-tu... tu miraste a lissana, entendi que hice mal, por eso me marche.

-Lissana me estaba dando señas de que siguiera con el beso, que te dijera lo.. lo-se sonrojo-lo. que..que... sentia-dijo con la voz sumamente bajita, sin embardo lo escuche-yo.. YO TE AMO LUCY.

****No podia creerlo ¿lo dijo enserio? o mi mente me estaba jugando una fria jugada.. me quede con la boca abierta, no podia pensar en nada.. luego una enorme y calida frente se junto con la mia.. unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron sobre mi mejilla, estaba feliz!

-L-Lucy.. nunca.. nunca te vuelvas a ir-decia casi sin voz, aun lloraba.

-Y-Yo pero.. yo.. y tu.. y ..¿no entiendo?.. tu.. luego beso.. luego lloras... yo.. feliz-no dejaba de decir incoerencias, estaba totalmente feliz.

Me puse a llorar como bebe.. estaba feliz.. natsu tambien lloro.. nuestros gritos llegaron a los oidos de todos.. pero luego nuestro llanto cambio a risas.. pude oir a algunos reir tambien.

-No sabes cuanto te busque, no queria hacer nada mas que buscarte.. era una agonia que me invadia..

-Pero, como quieres que sepa yo todo esto..

-Yo tampoco me entendia... pero luego de que te vi irte.. dios no podia mas.. comprendi todo.

-E-Entonces.. tuu...

-Lucy-dijo serio pero calmado, dandome una sonrisa y cogiendome los brazos-TE AMO solo a ti y nadie mas.

-Natsu.. TE AMO.

****Me volvio a besar, pero esta vez yo correspondi, estabamos felices..

-Ah... antes de que me olvide-agacho la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Que pasa?-estaba confundida y a la vez asustada.

-E-El maestro me dijo que.. q-que.. mmm.. que si llegaba a pasar esto con un chica-me dio un pequeño beso-eso significaba que me queria.. ¿cierto?

-Si..-sin duda es un niño..el ni si quiera entendia que era un beso, sonrei.

-B-Bueno.. dijo que eso significaba q-que.. yo.. deberia de .. mm..ahhhh.. es tan dificil decirlo..

-No te preocupes.. si no puedes no digas nada-no entendia que queria decirme pero tampoco lo presionaria apenas y entendia todo esto.

-N-No.. y-yo puedo.. -tomo una enorme cantidad de aire y cerror lo ojos, para luego gritar-Lucy Heartfilia ¿quieres ser mi novia?

****Una vez mas estaba boquiabierta.. estaba sorprendida.. natsu no abria los ojos.. luego con temor abrio un ojito y me vio algo asustado y totalmente rojo.. podia escuchar risas de todo el gremio, las chicas gritaban emocionadas..

-N-Natsu..-vi como se ponia nervioso para luego ponerse triste, creia que le diria que no-POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA-grite a todo pulmon.

El solo pudo sonreir para luego abrazarme, los hombres del gremio daban silbidos, aplausos y muchas risas..

-Prometo nunca alejarme de ti, cuidarte, atenderte, mimarte y por sobre todas las cosas NUNCA TE VOLVERE A HACER LLORAR Y MUCHO MENOS PERMITIRE QUE ALGUIEN TE HAGA LLORAR-una vez mas grito.

Le tape con mi dedo la boca, este se sonrojo y se quedo mirandome, me acerque a el y lo bese.. dios tantos sentimientos de felicidad, emocion, alegria.. gozaba con cada segundo de ese beso.. al final necesitabamos aire y nos separábamos.. Natsu estaba sonrojado.. me miro me dio una enorme sonrisa, tipica en el..

Paso un rato hasta que entraron algunos de los del gremio, felicitaron a natsu, las chicas me rodearon felices interrogandome de que tan bien besa natsu.. sin duda era su primer beso y el mio tambien...

Fiesta en todo el gremio, todos felices por nuestra relacion y porque todo habia vuelto a la normalidad.. natsu peleaba con gray pero siempre dejaba de pelear cuando veia que me queria levantar.. no queria que hiciera nada, segun el "debo de reposar lo suficiente", un KYAAA de todas las chicas sonaba por todo el gremio cada vez que natsu hacia eso.. yo me sonrojaba y sonreia.. sabia que el queria cumplir su promesa a la perfeccion.. asi paso toda la noche..

Ya era tarde, happy se habia quedado dormido y wendy quiso quedarse con el, ya casi nadie estaba en el gremio, natsu no se apartaba de mi lado, me trataba como si me fuera a romper si me movia.. era demasiado dulce.. de vez en cuando se sonrojaba debido a que lissana se reia(claro en el buen sentido) ya que le parecia tierno.

Ya estaba cansada asi que me queria ir a domir, antes de darme cuenta natsu me estaba cargando en su espalda, se despidio de todos y me llevo hasta la puerta del gremio volteo como señal de que yo me despidiera y me llevo en hasta mi casa..

Era el hombre perfecto, cada vez que lo miraba se sonrojaba y me preguntaba si estaba comoda, yo solo asentia con la cabeza y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras me recostaba en su espalda, era tan calida.. me daba mucha alegria estar ahi.

Llegamos a mi casa, esta vez natsu no entro por la ventana, subio las escaleras y luego vi como la puerta estaba tumbada en el suelo.. una gotita estilo anime corrio por mi nuca mientras el solo se reia timidamente.

Entramos al cuarto, inmediatamente el se puso a arreglar la puerta mientras yo(despues de convencerlo a ruegos y pucheros) preparaba te y algo de comer para los dos. Termino de reparar la puerta y se sento conmigo a comer..


	8. Una noche de amor

Una noche de amor

Estabamos sentados comiendo, no paramos de hablar del tema de porque y como me sentia en esos dias que me oculte, el tambien me conto todo lo que sintio y paso..

-Mmmm.. Lucy-me dijo mientras miraba el suelo, se notaba estaba avergonzado.

-¿Si?-dije mientras le daba un profundo mordisco a mi sandwich.

-¿Que fue lo que paso con gray ese dia que cayeron?-dijo ahora mirandome a los ojos.

-EH? no quedamos en que no me preguntarias-no pude evitar sonrojarme un poquito.

-Pero ahora somos..no-novios.. supongo que ahora me tendras mas confianza ¿neh?-puso esa carita tan tierna que me vuelve peor que hielo derritiendos- ademas me da mala espina ese pervertido de Gray.

-Oh-no pude evitar dar una sonrisita, estaba algo enojado con mescla de un sonrojo-¿estas celoso?

-EHH!? no no no no no es solo que es un pervertido

-Mmm bueno, te dire, pero quiero que me prometas, que no diras nada y mucho menos te burlaras..y mucho menos.. lo golpearas.

-No dire nada, ¿burlarme?

-Sip

-Esta bien...-vi como su cara se transformo-lo sabia hizo algo ahorita mismo le saco l..

-NATSU! lo prometiste, es que acaso quieres que llore de nuevo..

-No! eso jamas, pero entiende me da rabia que el.. que el.. arggh! de solo pensarlo..

-Ni si quiera te he dicho nada!

-Pero..

-Nada.. mejor no te digo nada, se ve que contigo no se puede-puse un puchero y voltee la cabeza, me molesta que sea un terco.

-No, lucy vamos.. esta bien, lo prometi.. es solo que.. bueno solo dilo-bajo la cabeza y se quedo quietesito en su sitio.

Tome una enorme cantidad de aire y comenze a contarle, conforme iba relatándole este cambiaba constantemente sus expresiones, unas veces trataba de aguantar la risa, otras queria salir corriendo a patearle, pero cuando le conte que puso su mano en mi pecho uyy tuve que agarrarlo de la bufanda, enzima que me cai, el solo por cuidarme se quedo tranquilo, aun asi destilaba esa aura asesina,

-Y justo subimos los encontramos.. eso fue todo..

-Algun dia me las pagara ese cabron..

-Natsu..-lo mire decepcionada ¿que no podia cumplir su promesa?- sabia que no cumplirias tu promesa..-baje la mirada realmente esta triste.

-N-No porfavor no pongas esa cara..-vi como sus ojos se ponian cada vez mas llorosos-n-no.. porfavor, prometi no hacerte llorar...

-Entonces cumple! prometiste no hacerle nada a Gray..

-Pero..

-Buaaaa-hice mi berrinche, sin duda me enojaba pero me entristesia, aunque claro no lloraria por eso, solo actuaba para que reaccionara.

-Nooo lucy, ya esta bien.. solo no llores.

****Me abrazo tiernamente, sin duda eso me calmo, si volvia con lo mismo no fingiria llorar lo agarraria a patadas. Lo separe y le dije que todo estaba bien siempre y cuando el cumpliese.

Terminamos de comer, me ayudo a lavar los platos, mientras lavabamos podia escuchar como unos rayos y relampagos venian de afuera. En mas de una ocasion me dieron dar un gran salto y aferrarme a natsu, este solo se reia y me abrazaba.

-Natsu, me voy a dar un baño, por favor esperame aqui-fui a mi comoda para sacar mi ropa.

-L-Lucy ¿d-de verdad tienes que bañarte?

-Si, porque ¿te da miedo quedarte solo con los rayos?

-No! eso jamas, es solo que.. mmm nada olvidalo-me dio una de sus clasicas sonrisas, pero lo note algo.. extraño, lo obvie y me metia a la ducha.

Mientras me bañaba me puse a pensar porque natsu lucia tan extraño cuando le dije que me bañaria, no seria la primera vez que pasa eso, incluso varias veces a entrado justo cuando me estoy bañando, sin duda eso me cabreaba, pero bueno ahora no tenia porque ponerse tan.. nervioso. Justo cuando me estaba levantando para salir, un tremendo rayo cayo haciendo que se vaya la luz, no pude evitar dar un enorme grito estaba asusta y para colmo me cai. Pude escuchar como la puerta se abria, era natsu se me quedo viendo un buen rato yo solo podai pensar en el tremendo dolor que sentia en mi zona trasera, pues habia caido sentada..

_POV NATSU_

_****_Todo habia marchado bien, luego de enterarme de lo que habia pasado entre Gray y Lucy, quede cabreado totalmente pero tenia que ocultarlo, lucy estaba queriendo llorar y no permitiria eso nunca.. nunca mas.. la calme y fuimos a lavar.

Me daba risa cada ve que lucy se asustaba por los rayos y relampagos, pero no deja de verla de manera tierna, sin duda ver que busca proteccion en mi me daba felicidad. Cuando terminamos de lavar nos fuimos a donde estaba su cuarto.

Me dijo que me sentara a esperar porque ella se iba a bañar..espera ¿bañar?.. osea.. ella s-sin r-ropa.. no deja de darme vueltas la cabeza, era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me importaba que una mujer estuviera sin ropa.. ya estaba tan acostumbrado por que gray siempre se sacaba la ropa, claro lucy es mujer pero antes no la veia como tal, si tenia encuenta sus atributos, pero no dejaba de ser una amiga... o por lo menos eso pensaba antes... ahora es mi NOVIA, exacto MIA pero.. pensar en ella desnuda.. me hacia sentir cosas demasiado raras... ya era suficiente con que fuera la primera vez que "besaba" alguien(admito me agrado saber que yo tambien fui su primer beso) pero esta sensacion era mucho mas... rara..

Trate de evitar sentir eso, pero al ver que lucy no entendia, pues claro siempre me importo un comino, solo pude negar todo y pensar claramente.. mientras ella se bañaba, me puse a auto regañarme por pensar tantas cosas "sucias" que jamas habia pensando! como es eso de querer t-tocar s-sus.. bueno eso ni si quiera puedo decirlo.. bueno pensarlo.. De repente un gran ruido de rayo se escucho seguido de un apagon y un grito de lucy. Como siempre no dude dos veces en entrar a ver si estaba bien.. lo que no pense fue en encontrarme esa escena... Lucy estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas(gracias dios estaban de lado de mi, para que no viera nada) se sobaba la cabellera mojada que tenia y sus voluptuosos pechos se dejaban relucir, claro en esa oscuridad solo los veia por la luz del relampagos que daban luz cada 5 minutos..me la quede viendo.. dios sentia mi cara arder.. mi cuerpo arder.. sentia muchas cosas en ese momento..

-Natsu, no te quedes ahi dame una toalla y ayudame a pararme-dios! que no le importaba que estuviera desnuda.

-P-Pero lucy.. estas..

-Si ya lo se! ni siquiera puedo pararme.. ademas dudo que veas algo-dijo casi en susurro pero gracias a m buena audicion logre oirla.

Maldicion, tenia que tener todos mis sentidos buenos debido a que soy un dragon slayer, que no podai evitar poder verla, oirla, olerla, incluso deseaba tocarla.. NOO saca esas ideas.. tapandome los ojos le pase una toalla. Luego senti como ella buscaba mi mano para que pudiese levantarse.. pero maldicion! aparecio mi buen tacto.. cuando senti su mano recorrer mi brazo y parte de mi abdomen no pude mas y sali corriendo del baño hasta llegar a su cama y quedarme parado viendo la ventana..

-N-Natsu! ¿estas bien?-al parecer cuando sali corriendo la jale conmigo y le di un susto.

-S-Si...-dije sin voltear.

-¿acaso te he hecho algo malo? ¿porque no me miras?

-Es que yo..-voltee a verla.

Estaba ella ahi, tenia su cara con un pequeño puchero, su pelo mojado cai por sus hombros, su cuerpo aun goteaba agua, esa pequeña toalla apenas y la cubria, estaba justamente parada al frente mio. Dios el verla asi hizo que un escalofrio recorriera todo mi cuerpo.. tenia tanto calor.. ¿que carajos me pasa?

-L-Lucy..-me miraba estaba practicamente acorrala entre lucy y su cama.

-Contestama.. ¿te he hecho algo?

****Antes de que pudiera responder, un trueno retumbo haciendo que ella saltase hacia mi, logrando que ambos cayeramos a su cama, ella encima mio.. como reaccion mi mano acabo en una de sus nalgas y la otra en su cintura.. Miles de emociones pasaron por mi cuerpo.. dios el calor aumento.. antes de que pudiera pensar mas.. yo estupidamente quede embobado por su mirada.. sus ojos me miraban algo asustadas.. sus mejillas estaban de un color rosa, su fresco aroma inundaba hasta mi cabeza.. me vi tentado y la bese.. no era dueño de mi mismo.. mi mano seguia en su nalga y mi otra mano recorria su cuerpo.. logre sacarle un gemido.. lo unico que provoco fue que esa sensacion aumentara...

_POV LUCY_

_****_Estabamos ahi, yo encima de el, el sujetando delicadamente mi nalga y con su otra mano subia y bajaba por mi espalda.. logro sacarme un gemido, cosa que despues me arrepenti porque ahora me apretaba la nalga.. de repente me mordio el labio, haciendo que yo abriera la boca y diera otro gemido.. poco a poco natsu con su lengua se a dueño de boca.. no podia dejar de soltar gemidos pues ahora ambas manos recorrian todo mi cuerpo.. luego a falta de aire nos separamos.. pude verlo estaba agitado.. yo tambien y no dejaba de estar ruboriza por tales actos..

-N-Natsu.. t-tu..-no podia dejar de jadear, necesitaba aire-yo.. esto..

-L-Lucy.. nose.. que es ..l-lo que siento-cogio mi mano y se la llevo a el lugar donde estaba su corazon-¿sientes?.. ese sentimiento lo provocas tu..

-N-Natsu...

-Nose que me pasa.. pero.. deseo.. tocarte..-sin que pudiera responder se tiro encima mio dejando estupefacta-te.. deseo.. es un extraño sentimiento..

****Sin poder decir nada, volvio a besarme.. ahora su mano recorria desde mi cuello hasta mi seno.. pude sentir como temblaba.. pero aun asi lo masajeo tan delicadamente que volvi a tirar un gemido.. lo que logre fue que ahora el intensificara su masajeo.. paso su mano por donde estaba la toalla y la bajo de modo que salieran mi pechos.. se quedo viendolas un rato hasta que subio la mirada hasta mi cara.. estaba totalmente sonrojada.. y apenas y podia respirar.. luego me beso una vez mas.. esos besos tan apasionados me llevaban a la locura.. poco a poco bajo sus besos hasta mi cuello.. pude sentir sus labios luego su lengua.. dios ¡me volvia loca! una ve mas gemi de placer.. natsu me miro y sonrio-no sabes cuanto me gusta oirte-volvio a besarme pero ahora bajaba.. luego una gran corriente recorrio mi espalda haciendo que me encorvará.. natsu estaba besando mi seno.. lo besaba.. lamia y por ultimo succionaba.. con su mano sujeta mi espalda.. y la otra masajeaba mi otro seno... me estaba volviendo loca! gemi y gemi con cada una de sus caricias.. luego me vi obligada a sujetar su espalda.. lo despoje de su chaleco.. y sin pensar dos veces lo arañe.. oi como este dio un ronco gemido.. volvio a subir y me besaba una ve mas apasionadamente.

Ahora su mano bajaba hasta mi nalga.. me estiraba de tal modo que mis pechos tocaban su pecho logrando que este gimiera junto conmigo.. luego en un solo segundo me despojo por completo de la toalla, dejandome como viene al mundo.. una vez mas se alejo para mirarme.. sus ojos recorrian cada centimetro de mi cuerpo.. para luego sonreir lujuriosamente-nose porque pero este sentimiento, despues de verte, me da tanta.. felicidad-no pude evitar sonreir y sonrojarme, esas palabras fueron tan lindas para mis oidos, lo amaba.. y como este fue el caso.. no dudaria en entregarme a natsu.. sin duda lo amaba..

Luego de "contemplarme" volvio a besarme, esta vez con mas ternura.. era suave y lleno de amor.. bajo lentamente su mano para pasar por mis pechos, liego mi ombligo y llegar hasta esa "zona" tan especial.. no bien senti un pequeño rose solte un gemido estruendoso.. era tan placentero.. pero ese placer subio mas cuando senti su dedo penetrar ese lugar tan sensible.. entraba y salia su dedo.. logrando arrebatarme mas gemidos..

-Ah..natsu...

****Lo apretaba fuertemente contra mi.. incluso clavaba mis uñas.. a veces me mordia el labio para dejar de soltar gemidos.. pero era algo inevitable.. un segundo asalto.. coloco dos dedos.. logrando que mi gemido fuera mas potente.. incluso lo oi a el gemir por que inevitablemente lo estaba excitando..

-L-Lucy.. no.. se que es esto.. pero me apreta el pantalon-dijo totalmente ruborizado..

Sin duda este dragon, no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos lo que hacia.. ambos nos estabamos dejando llevar por nuestros mas bajos deseos.. baje mi mano con suma delicadeza... baje su pantalon hasta que mi mano rozo su miembro.. logre sacarle un gemido.. dios se veia tan tierno con su cara sonrojada.. prosegui con mi acto.. mi cuerpo me pedia a gritos verlo..

Cuando finalmente quedamos ambos desnudos.. nos miramos ambos de pies a cabeza.. estabamos algo sudados.. pero sonreiamos.. natsu me miro y me sonrio.. entrelazo su mano con la mia.. y me miro como esperando una aprobacion.. al principio solo lo podia mirar mientras mordia fuertemente mi labio, obviamente.. sabia que dolería..-tranquila, jamas te haria daño-me susurro al oido, dios aunque no se diera cuenta era todo un seductor.. esas palabras me derritieron..con la cabeza asenti.. me separo las piernas delicadamente.. se posiciono y con sumo cuidado..un dolor empezo a sentirse.. sujete fuerte su mano pero me sorprendi al darme cuenta que el tambien sujetaba fuerte mi mano.. habia oido que en los hombres la primera vez tambien duele.. pero nunca pense que natsu... al diablo con todo ambos eramos los primeros para ambos.. ese sentimiento mutuo.. ese momento solo nosotros dos lo viviamos y eso me hacia feliz..

Ni bien pudo estar dentro mio.. paro, ambos necesitabamos respirar.. nos besamos un momento.. y dandole una mordida en su labio hice que se separara y haci asenti con la cabeza dandole señal de que ya podia moverse libremente.. primero fueron movimientos lentos y suaves.. pero poco a poco subio el ritmo.. por sus besos podia sentir que estaba volviendose cada vez mas apasionado.. dios ese placer era intenso.. no deja de gemir.. mi cuerpo de estremecia.. con una mano sujetaba mi espalda y con la otra mis caderas.. yo abraza fuerte su cuello mientras deja que escuchara cada uno de mis gemidos.. este cada vez que me oia subia mas el ritmo.. penetrando cada vez mas fuerte y cada vez mas adentro.. dios ese momento era unico ninguno de los dos queria que acabase..

_**POV NATSU**_

_****_Podia oirla, sentirla.. su suave piel.. sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco.. queria mas.. queria mas de ella.. pero ahora ya lo tenia.. era MIA y solo mia.. yo era suyo no queria estar con nadie mas que con ella.. solo ella era dueña de mi corazon.. podia sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta llevar a mis nalgas y sujetarme fuerte para luego incitarme a que lo hiciera mas fondo.. poco a poco senti como ella llegaba hasta su punto maximo, debo admitir que yo tambien estaba cansado.. pero verla ahi debajo mio... viendola estremecerse solo por mi.. dios me volvia loco.. deba placer ver su rostro completamente rojo y lleno de satisfaccion.. este sentimiento.. esto que paso.. aunque no lo entendia lo disfrutaba.. era tan especial.. no queria alejarme de ella ni un solo centimetro.. estando a su lado era demasiado feliz.. poco a poco baje la velocidad pero mis "estocadas" se hicieron mas profundas.. de repente... senti algo.. como si quisiera salir algo dentro mio.. asuste y rapidamente.. sali de ella y me recoste en su cama.. ¿que era eso?.. pase velozmente la sabana para cubrirnos.. y pase cuidadosamente mi mano por mi "amiguito"..bueno bueno.. olvidalo todo olvidalo todo... me coloque a un lado para ver su precioso rostro.. estaba ahi, aun agitada..me sonreia tiernamente mientras sus mejillas aun estaban rojas.. solo pude sonreirle, besar su frente.. tomar entre mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente como si no hubiera mañana..

_POV__LUCY_

_****_En el momento en que se aparto, me dio cierta confusion.. pero ala vez me dio alegria.. pues sabia que nos amabamos.. me quede tirada sobre la cama.. cuando vi que el nos cubria con la sabana.. siempre fue muy atento.. me miro.. sonrei y el sonrio.. me tomo con sus mano, me beso la frente y me aprisionó contra su pecho.. tan calido.. fue la sensacion mas arrulladora que podia sentir.. era completamente feliz a su lado no queria alejarme nunca!..


	9. Makarov y su explicación

Bueno ahora les dare un cap donde veremos a un inocente natsu, con una inocente pregunta y un maestro dispuesto a romper su inocencia! bueno descubran esta tierna pero perturbadora historia jejejeje vamos a por mas!

Makarov y su explicacion...

Poco a poco vi los rayos del sol caer sobre mi cara.. con algo de pereza abri mis ojos.. di un pequeño bostezo y cuando menos lo pense.. vi el hermoso rostro de natsu.. tan tranquilo.. era simplemente la imagen mas maravillosa que mis ojos podian contemplar.. no pude evitar sonreir y mucho menos sonrojarme al recordar todo lo que paso la noche anterior.. me levante con sumo cuidado.. cogi una camiseta y me la puse.. no queria permanecer desnuda toda la mañana.. en un momento crei escuchar una risilla.. para ser precisa la de Happy, pero cuando voltee a ver no habia nadie**-debio ser mi imaginacion-**susurre no queria despertar a mi querido natsu.. MI natsu.

Me estire estando ya en pie y me dirigí al baño, lave mi cara y me fui a la cocina, tenia hambre, tome un vaso con agua y me puse a cocinar nuestro desayuno, natsu siempre tiene hambre en las mañanas.. siendo su amiga y habiendo despertado varias veces en el sofa debido a que el se dormia en mi cama puedo saber que estoy en lo correcto.

Un estruendo proveniente a mi cuarto me alerto, sali de la cocina con sarten en mano y un cucharon en la otra, estaba preparando huevos para el desayuno.

**-N-Natsu-**estaba tirado en el suelo casi llorando

**-LUCYY!-**fue corriendo a abrazarme**-crei que te habias ido-**ahora si estaba llorando mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de mi.

Como tenia cosas en mi mano solo pude atinar a "abrazarlo" con mis muñecas.

**-Calma, natsu ¿donde me iria?-**le di una sonrisa para calmarlo, parecia un bebe.

**-Snif.. nose.. solo no me dejes..**-se aparto de mi, fue cuando lo vi de pies a cabeza.

**-NATSU!-**mi cara se puso de todos los colores-**p-po-ponte algo..-**trate de taparme la cara.

**-Eh?.. ahh...-**me miro con una sonrisa picara.

Tomo la sabana que estaba en el suelo y se cubrio, luego se puso a buscar su ropa por el suelo. Mientras el se daba una ducha yo preparaba la mesa, salio y me miro lujuriosamente, senti una pequeña descarga electrica recorrer toda mi espalda.

**-¿q-que tanto miras?-**le pregunte sonrojada.

**-Es que.. estas solo con una camisa puesta.**

****Mientras me dijo eso me mire y era cierto, estaba solo con eso-**KYAA!-**fui corriendo tome ropa de mi mueble y me meti al baño. Cuando sali, ya cambiada, vi a natsu sentado esperandome.. ¿cuando Natsu Dragneel habia esperado para comer?.. solo pude reir y sentarme junto con el. Desayunamos mientras reiamos, ambos nos contabamos todo.

Nos levantamos me ayudo a lavar y salimos en direccion al gremio. Cuando entramos inmediatamente escuchamos y KYAA por todas las chicas, estas inmediatamente me jalaron a la barra, natsu se me acerco me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que estaria con el maestro..

**-Lu-chan! tienes que contarmelo todo-**dijo mi muy querida amiga Levy.

**-Nehh..! lucy ¿que tal es natsu sin ropa?-**dijo Cana totalmente roja por el alcohol.

**-D-De que hablan! de donde sacaron eso-**mi rostro tomo el color de un tomate maduro.

**-No te hagas, ya happy nos conto que en la mañana los vio despertar juntos y que tu estabas sin ropa-**dijo pícaramente Erza...¿desde cuando erza era asi?

**-EH!-**mire a ese pequeño felino riendose en una mesa-**lo mato.. ehh.. etto..**

**-Vamos Lucy, eso no es algo de que avergonzarse, es la prueba maxima de amor-**dijo Mira con unos corazoncitos en sus ojos.

Luego de un largo ruego accedi a contarselo.

**-Y luego desperte mirando como dormia..**

**-KYAAAAAAAA!-**gritaron, Mira, Levy, Cana, Lissana, ¿Juvia? y Erza solo se reia picaramente.

**-Eso significa que..-**miraron a natsu-**el era virgen! KYAAAAAA-**dijeron en unison.

A lo lejos pude oir a el maestro dar un grito voltee a mirar y mi mirada con la de natsu chocaron, ambos nos sonrojamos y una vez mas un KYAAAA seguido de AWWW por parte de las chicas.. solo pude sentir una gotita estilo anime correr mi nuca.. natsu tambien derramo una..

_**POV NATSU**_

_****_Lucy habia quedado dormida en mis brazos, era tan angelical tenerla ahi, si yo Natsu Dragneel sonaba completamente cursi pensando esas cosas, pero que puedo hacer, amo a Lucy, y saber que ahora es mia y solo mia es la sensacion mas grande que podia sentir! yo fui el primero eso nadie me lo va a arrebatar, ella fue la primera.. ahh.. cuanto amo a esta mujer.. le di un beso en su frente y me quede dormido con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Desperte por el sol, abri mis ojos con pesades.. me di una enorme sorpresa, Lucy no estaba.. asustado mire para todos lados, podia sentir unas lagrimas salir por mi rostro.. cai de la cama.. ¿donde? ¿donde esta mi hermosa lucy? La vi salir de la cocina, tan tranquila.. a salvo! no habia sido mi imaginacion, si habia estado con ella anoche, sali corriendo para abrazarla, me senti el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Lucy se aparto de mi, yo solo pude secarme las lagrimas. De repente lucy grito, me dijo que me cubriera, no entendi hasta que me vi.. estaba desnudo, en ese momento recorde todo lo que pasamos la noche anterior... sin duda si habia pasado, era MIA, sonrei, me cubri con una sabana y busque mi ropa, me meti al baño y cuando cerre la puerte me deje caer en ella para poder pensar mejor..

Deambulando en mis recuerdos, con el pensamiento recorri todo ese cuerpo que anoche fui capaz de tocar-**es mia solo mia-**no permetire nunca, que otro la toque o que si quiera se atreva a mirarla, es MIA.. espera queee! ¿yo teniendo esos pensamientos?-**lucy.. me has cambiado..-**sonrei, me levante y me duche.

Cuando sali me tope con una lucy vestida solo con una camisa, practicamente se podia ver todo.. aun asi no veia casi nada, sonrei y le dije como estaba.. se vio tan tierna cuando se sonrojo. Se metio a bañar y yo me estaba disponiendo a comer cuando de repente una idea se me cruzo.. ¿y si mejor la espero? seria mas rico comer junto con ella, asi que me sente a esperarla. Cuando salio del baño me miro y sonrio.. se sento, comimos, reimos, charlamos, eramos los mejores amigos y nos amabamos.. que mas podia pedir era feliz.

Luego nos fuimos al gremio.. di una que otra mirada asesina a aquel que se atreviese a mirarla mas de 20 segundos.. claro sin que ella lo notase. Entramos y todas las chicas gritaron, los hombres silbaban.. no entendi narices pero me fui donde lucy, que estaba rodeada por las chicas, le di un beso en la frente y le dije que me iria donde el maestro.. queria preguntarle cosas de las que pase anoche y que aun no entendia.

Un grito mas de las chicas y me retire. Me acerque al maestro, estaba bebiendo.

**-Viejo.. ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

**-Claro jeje-**estaba rojo por beber.

-**Viejo.. ¿como es que termine dentro de lucy?**

**-Oh.. ah bueno es... ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-**todas las chicas del gremio tambien gritaron.

Mire hacia donde estaba Lucy y mi mirada se cruzo con la ella, me sonroje porque creo que ella tambien preguntaba que habia pasado.. me alegra saber que no soy el unico que no entiende estos temas.

**-¿q-que fue lo que dijiste natsu?**

**-Eso.. ¿como paso?**

**-Depende ¿como adentro?**

****Luego de explicarle todo lo que paso, este me miro con cara de pervertido, no pude evitar enojarme ya que se trataba de MI lucy.

**-Viejo.. no me cabree, sabe como soy cuando me cabreo..**

**-Ya ya es solo que no pude evitar ima-**no pudo terminar ya que le adverti con una mirada fulminante-**ya ya tranquilo, bueno que es lo que no entiendes entonces..**

**-¿Como paso eso?**

**-No me dijiste que la habias imaginado.. ya sabes.. y por ultimo la viste..**

**-Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?**

**-¿como que que tiene que ver? todo hombre se excita al imaginarse o ver a una mujer..**

**-¿eh? no entiendo.. que es.. exci-eso..**

**-¿que no lo sabes? hasta estas alturas natsu..**

**-No, no lo se.. ¿algun problema con eso?-**dije irritado y mirando a otro lado.

**-No.. pero eso quiere decir que.. ¿nuna habias tenido relaciones con alguien?**

**-No, nunca**

**-Oh vaya sorpresa.. crei que con lissana..-**dijo dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

**-¿lissana? de que habla viejo, ella siempre ha sido mi hermana, no ponga cosas sucias entre ella y yo.. ¿porque ultimamente todo el mundo piensa cosas de ella y yo?**

**-Porque los dos siempre fueron muy unidos, como lo eres con lucy-**dijo apuntando a mi rubia-** y mira como termino..**

**-Lucy es diferente.. ella es muy diferente a lissana-**dije serio-** bueno no cambie el tema viejo que fue lo que paso..**

**-Simple hijo, todos los hombres tenemos un deseo "carnal" por las mujeres, eso viene de tu yo salvaje**

**-mi ¿yo salvaje? que es eso..-**dije alzando una ceja.

**-Tus mas bajos deseos.**

**-Oh.. eso quiere decir que siempre ¿desee a lucy?**

**-mmm se podria decir.. todo hombre siempre desea a una mujer.. en tu caso es lucy.**

**-Mmm.. otra pregunta.. cuando estaba ya apunto de digamos "acabar" todas esas sensaciones.. pude sentir que algo iba a salir de mi, inmediatamente me sali de lucy..¿que puñetas era eso?**

**-Oh, mi querido hijo.. llegaste a tu climax en ese momento..**

**-¿Climax? que carajos...**

**-Simple, eso es lo que crea que las mujeres se embaracen..**

**-No entiendo-**dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos e inclinaba mi cabeza a un lado.

**-Olvidalo hijo.. de eso te hablo otro dia.. solo la proxima ten cuidado..**

**-No entendi.. pero bueno al menos se que paso ayer.. gracias viejo..**

****Me despedi de él mientras me levantaba para ir a molestar a gray...

_**POV LUCY**_

_****_Asi paso todo el dia.. las chicas no dejaban de mirar a natsu cuando este se me acercaba para ver si queria algo o solo para ver si estaba aburrida.. es muy tierno como me trata.

**-Neh lucy.. ¿aun te duele?-**dijo mientras una carita de preocupacion me miraba.

**-Mmm algo-**agradecia a dios que nadie estaba cerca para oirnos-**no deberias hablar de esas cosas en un lugar tan lleno, te podrian oir.**

**-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¿te arrepientes?-**puso un pequeño puchero.

**-Claro que no me arrepiento, pero es algo que me gustaria quedase entre tu yo.. algo intimo-**que mal lucy, le mientes, espero que no se entere que ya se lo conte a las chicas.

**-Pero.. te vi hablar con las chicas-**mierda! sone-**y yo le pregunte unas cosas al viejo.**

**-¿queee? ¿porque?-**estaba mas que avergonzada, claro yo tambien meti la pata, debi callarme.

**-Es que habian cosas que no entendia, es mas aun no entiendo, pero tenia que matar esas dudas..**

**-Oh, bueno espero que nadie mas sepa nada, la proxima vez, solo me lo preguntas a mi ¿si?-**lo mire con la cara mas tierna que pude.

**-Esta bien, pero crei que tu tampoco entendias.. bueno pero tienes razon, no quiero que nadie te imagine, eres mia, bueno me voy donde gajeel lo quiero molestar-**me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mi cabeza exploto.. S-SUYA?.. dios sin duda sabia como enamorar.. bueno ni el mismo se daba cuenta.. cuando vi que todas las chicas me miraban picaras.. solo pude negar con la cabeza para luego hundir mi rostro contra la mesa.. Fue la experiencia mas a vergonzante.. espera.. la culpa la tiene un pequeño felino por pasarse de chismoso..

**-HAPPY! sal de donde estes..**

**-A-Aye.. ¿que p-pasa lucy?**-dijo mientras venia algo asustado.

-**Happy.. que te pasa por la cabeza, para ir a decirselo a las chicas lo que viste en la mañana..**

**-Es que.. natsu no volvio a casa a noche..**

**-¿que no estabas con wendy?**

**-Si pero luego quise ir con mi amigo, pero no estaba, me quede dormi esperandolo, en la mañana fui al unico lugar razonable para que estuviera, y si ahi estaba, solo que no crei verte des-**le tape la boca y lo silencie-**bueno verte asi, cuando vine las chicas me preguntaron porque vine solo y les respondi.**

**-AHH las voy a..¿nadie mas lo sabe?**

**-No, solo ellas, tampoco me pasare de bocon.**

**-S-Si claro-**una gotita estilo anime paso por mi nuca, ya te pasaste de bocon contandole a ellas.

Bueno cayo la noche y ya la mayoria se habia ido, luego natsu me dijo que me llevaria a casa, las chicas gritaron y happy dijo-**se guusssstan-**lo mande a volar.

Llegamos a mi departamento, me despedi de natsu con un tierno beso y se fue junto con happy. Cuando entre a mi depa, todas las imagenes del dia anterior pasaron como una lacrima vision, sonrei, me cambie y me dormi placidamente, estaba feliz..

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gracias! Si llegaron aquí, quiere decir que acabaron de leer mi historia, mil gracias por seguirla, espero sus reviews :D


	10. Quiero ir!

Bueno, creo que es casi la primera vez que les hablo…quiero agradecer a aquellos que siguen mi fic, enserio mil gracias, esta historia es mia pero anteriormente estaba en solo que mi que perdi mi cuenta(mi contraseña .-.) y por ello ahora estoy subiendo los caps aquí, espero que les guste mi trabajo :D Eso es todo mis lectores disfruten de este cap n.n ademas creo que hubo una confucion, yo me equivoque al escribir al final, lo que queria decir era el final del cap pero puse historia por error gomene! TT-TT espero siguan la historia que me faltan muuchoss caps mas :D

-Fairy Tail no me pertence, pero la idea loca de lo que es la trama es mia :3

Quiero ir..!

**-AHHH! que linda mañana-**dije estirandome en mi suave y comoda cama.

Ya habia pasado 4 dias desde que estoy con natsu, él es todo un sueño, siempre atento, siempre cariñoso, aunque no me da ningun beso en la boca en el gremio, es todo un caballero cuando me da un en la mano o mejilla o en la frente. Realmente estar con él es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.

Tome mi desayuno y sali directo al gremio, el gremio de mi corazon, esta vez Natsu no me esperaba afuera con una carita de sueño, no, esta vez Natsu me habia contado o mejor dicho me habia pedido "permiso" para ir hoy a un trabajo muy importante que tenia que hacer y que para ello no iba a poder re cogerme. Camine algo triste pues ya me habia acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre conmigo.. pero bueno él tiene su vida y yo tambien.

**-Buenos dias-**grite dando mi clasica sonrisa mañanera.

**-Buenos dias, Lucy-**gritaron las pocas personas presentes.

**-LUCY!-**grito mi felino amigo, volando hacia mi.

**-Happy, ¿viniste solo?**

**-Si, es que natsu se quedo dormido-**dijo sobándose el ojo.

**-Oh, bueno, me alegra que lo dejaras dormir.**

**-Si, es que dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer.**

**-S-Si, tambien me dijo-**agache la mirada.

**-¿Lucy?.. ah ya se porque estas asi.. recuerdo que dijiste ayer algo de tu renta.**

Cierto, la señora del departamento me dijo que pasado mañana me cobraba y que si no pagaba me votaba a la calle.. NO TENGO DINEROO.

**-AHHH! no tengo para la renta.. tengo que hacer una mi.. no cierto natsu esta ocupado.. morire!**

**-Lucy, pero vamos juntos, podemos ir a una que sea aqui en magnolia-**dijo happy completamente ilusionado.

**-Tienes razon-**es cierto no tengo porque irme lejos, una aqui mismo me serviria, y si pagan algo bien pues me ayudaria a completar para la renta-**bien vamos a buscar una mision.**

**-Aye!-**dijo emocionado mi azul felino.

Nos acercamos al tablero de misiones, y nos pusimos a analizar cada una de las que estaban presentes, pero todas correspondian a otros sitios y eso seria muy dificultoso, ademas no contabamos con natsu, tenia que ser algo sumamente sencillo. Nos fuimos donde Mira para preguntarle a ella.

**-Buenos dias Mira-chan-**dije sentandome en la barra.

**-Bueno dias Lu, te vi mirando el tablero ¿buscando una mision para los tres?**

**-Mmm no, natsu dijo que hoy tenia algo muy importante que hacer asi que solo iremos happy y yo, tiene que ser uno de aqui en magnolia, para que natsu no se preocupe.**

**-Mm.. si hay una pero ¿estas segura Lucy? sabes como es natsu..-**dijo preocupada.

**-Si lose, por eso debe ser una sencilla y de aqui en magnolia.**

**-Mmm.. bueno es esta-**saco un cartel que estaba en un cuaderno grande.

La mision era sumamente sencilla, teniamos que encontrar el perro perdido de una niñita, segun dice pagaria bastantito bien, me alcanzaría (con mi parte, obvio no dejaria de darle su parte a happy) para completar para mi renta y librarme de ella.

**-Esta-**dije emocionada mostrandosela a happy.

**-Aye sir! esta perfecta para nosotros.**

-**Bueno Mira, decidido tomamos esta-**dije contenta.

**-...Esta bien-**dijo algo dudosa.

Seguimos un rato en la barra conversando, como ya era casi las 11 decidi que era momento de ir a completar la "mision".

**-Vamos happy, acabemos temprano para cenar juntos con natsu.**

**-Aye-**dijo mientras comia un pescado.

Estabamos despidiendonos de Mira cuando una alborotada cabellera rosa salio volando por la puerta junto con otra cabellera azul marino. Era mi amado Natsu y Gray, como siempre peleando.

**-Maldito cubito de hielo, me las pagaras..-**dijo Natsu mientras lo agarraba a golpes.

**-Calla, flamita, que esto es todo tu culpa-**dijo Gray sin quedarse atras, respondiendo la golpiza.

Me acerque lentamente y algo asustada, temia que me callera alguno de sus golpes o peor que me cayera alguno de ellos encima como antes solia ocurrir, claro ahora ya no pasaba por que natsu siempre me cuidaba.

**-C-Chicos, calmense-**dije con las manos al frente y mientras una gotita estilo anime recorria mi frente.

**-No lo apoyes Lucy-**dijo Gray con su puño en la boca de natsu.

**-G-Gury, guentos trias-**dijo natsu, algo confuso realmente pues aun tenia el puño de Gray en la boca.

**-Ehh.. natsu no entendi muy bien..**

Escupio la mano de Gray-**Dije, Lucy, buenos dias-**mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

**-Jejeje, perdon es que sono medio masticado.**

**-Si bueno, la mano de Gray no sabe tan bien-**dijo mientras sacaba la lengua con disgusto.

**-Bueno natsu, me despido-**le dije recordando mi mision.

**-¿a donde vas?-**me dijo éste confuso.

**-A una mision-**le dije sin tomar importancia, siempre iba sola cuando natsu estaba ocupado.

**-¿QUEEE? ni loco, tu no vas a ninguna parte-**dijo como ordenandome.

**-¿que cosa? perdon pero tengo que ir a esta mision, ademas ¿que tiene de malo?**

**-¿como que que tiene de malo? eso es lo de menos tu no vas y punto.**

**-No me das ordenes.**

**-Pero soy tu novio, asi que no vas.**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver..**

Empezo la pelea, natsu me sacaba de quicio, ¿que le pasaba? entendia que era celoso, creia que no me percataba de sus miradas asesinas a todo hombre que se me acercase, pero esto ya era el extremo.

**-¿que tiene de malo Natsu?**

**-¿otra vez la pregunta? ya te dije no vas y punto.**

**-¿porque segun tu no puedo ir?-**dije cruzándome de brazos.

**-Porque no quiero que vayas sola, es peligroso.**

**-No ire sola, ire con happy y.. –**no pude terminar ya que me interrumpio.

**-¿Happy? noo ustedes dos no se podrian cuidar solos, no vas ya te lo dije.**

Nuestra pelea estaba siendo presenciada por todo el gremio pero se alejaban, pues mi aura asesina hacia aparicion, ya me habian dicho que cuando me molesto suelo dar mucho miedo, incluso mas que erza, sin embargo natsu ni se inmutaba.

**-Happy es tu amigo, tu hijo, ademas deja que termine de hablar cuando te hablo.**

**-Lucy, no vas a ir, no cambiare de opinion.**

**-No importa lo que opines, escuchame, la mision es..**

**-¿que no importa? lucy soy tu novio claro que importa.**

**-Eres mi novio pero no mi padre-**dije ya cansada-** es solo una mision.**

**-No sere tu padre pero si te digo que no vas es porque no vas-**dijo con la misma mirada que mi padre antes me daba.

**-Escucha... cerebro.. cerrado..-**dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y ponía presión en mis manos-** yo voy a ir, es una mision sencilla.**

**-No importa que tan sencilla sea, corres peligro llendo sola.**

**-¿que peligro? dios!**

**-Si peligro, los lugares lejanos son muy peligrosos cuanta gente extraña hay.**

**-No es ningun lugar lejano, es aqui en magnolia!**

**-Igual, no vas lucy, asi que paremos el tema.**

**-¿que? ¿perdon que? nada que paremos el tema, voy a ir ahora y listo.**

**-Que no vas a ir**-dijo tomandome de la muñeca.

**-Que si voy-**dije mientras me liberaba de su agarre.

**-Que no!**

**-Que si!**

**-Lucy que tanto te empeñas en ir.**

**-Porque por si no lo sabias tengo una renta que pagar, en el lugar donde vivo y que ahora tu tambien sueles estar.**

**-Lucy, para eso no tiene que ir a ninguna mision y..**

**-¿Como que no? tengo que pagar, ¿acaso crees que la plata sale de los arboles?**

**-¿me estas llamando idiota?**

**-No, te llamo machista.**

**-¿machi-que? ¿de que hablas?**

**-Eres un machista por que no quieres que vaya sola, sin ti, "porque soy debil"-**dije imitando su voz, aunque claro me salio muy exagerada y burlesca.

**-Lucy, eres debil, por eso me preocupo por ti.**

**-La mision es buscar a un..**

**-Lucy, basta-**dijo Erza, acercandose algo asustada pero aun asi eso no le quitaba lo temeraria-**Natsu tu tambien detente ¿me podrian decir que sucede?**

**-EL/ELLA-**gritamos en unison señalandonos el uno al otro.

**-Detengase ambos, uno a la vez, a ver lucy que sucede.**

**-Eh! ¿porque ella primero?**

**-Simple porque lucy nunca pelearia por algo que no tiene logica.**

**-Ahora te pones de su lado-**dijo haciendo un puchero.

**-¿Que lado Natsu? deja de ser tan cerrado-**le grite.

**-Basta, lucy dime que pasa-**gritó Erza.

**-Simple, natsu no quiere que vaya a un mision, que es aqui en magnolia y que ire con happy.**

**-¿iras? quien te dijo esa mentira-**dijo natsu cruzado de brazos.

-**NATSUUU!-**estaba apunto de darle un bueno golpe cuando erza me detuvo.

**-Ya lucy, natsu ahora explicame porque no quieres que vaya.**

**-Porque es peligroso, ademas no tiene porque ir a una mision sola, puede ir conmigo.**

**-NATSUU!, tu dijiste que hoy tenias algo muuyy importante que hacer, por eso no quise molestarte-**dije resaltando el MUY.

**-Lucy tu nunca me molestas.. bueno a excepcion de ahora..**

**-¿QUE? yo soy la que esta molesta-**no se en que momento erza salio volando hacia la pared.

-**Lucy no tienes porque hacer esa mision.**

**-¿Porque no? ahh..! dime porque no puedo ir, es por mi renta.**

Natsu agacho la cabeza, sabia que ganaria yo, cuando de repente tomo aire y se preparo para gritar.

**-PORQUE LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER HOY ERA UNA MISION PARA SACAR PARA TU RENTA LUCYY!-**grito a toda voz, dejando a todos atonitos y yo con la boca abierta.

**-Espera ¿que?.. o sea tu..**-Estaba pasmada, ¿natsu haria eso por mi?

-**Si, me desperte al poco tiempo que happy salio y me fui corriendo a una mision, para poder sacar para tu renta, acabando estaba viniendo cuando me encontre que el pervertido, me miro de pies a cabeza para luego reirse de mi diciendome pisado-**en ese momento le tire una mirada asesina a Gray y este se quedo paralizado como piedra, mientras los demas del gremio se preparaban para apalearlo-**luego te vi y estaba feliz queria darte esa sopresa, luego empezaste a gritar y buenoo.. me sacaste de mis casillas.**

**-Claro, como quieres que no grite si practicamente te impusiste como si fueras dueño mio.**

**-Es que me dio colera que no me dejaras decirte mi sorpresa y quisieras irte asi como asi... ademas.. ¿que no eres mia?-**dijo como si nada. La cara se me puso de todos los colores.

-**N-Natsu.. eso no se dice asi como asi.**

**-Pero es la verdad, para que lo escuchen todos ¡TU ERES MIA Y SOLO MIA!-**grito a pulmon.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Estabamos sentados en una mesa lejos de la bulla**-Entonces, ¿hiciste todo eso solo por mi?-**le dije ya calmada y luego de haber explicado a todo el mundo lo que acaba de acontecer.

**-Si, eres mi novia, haria lo que fuera por ti, incluso daria mi vida.**

**-N-Natsu..eres el mejor-**le di un beso en la mejilla. Éste se sonrojo.

**-L-Lucy, te amo-**susurro en mi oido.

-**Yo tambien-**le susurre en el oido.

Sin duda ese dia fue inolvidable, todo el gremio conocio mi lado "malvado" y sabia que dentro de un tiempo natsu correria riesgo si volvia a hacerme enojar, Gray termino golpeado y desmayado en una esquina del gremio, mientras Juvia lloraba y lo vendaba como momia y gritaba que mataria a todo aquel que se la acercase de nuevo. Natsu, happy y yo nos fuimos a reirnos y disfrutar de nuestros amigos.

Eso es todo :D una vez mas espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios porfa TTwTT se los pido! :D bueno bueno cualquier cosa o pedido que necesiten me avisan ;)


	11. La Tragedia

bueno para que no sea todo dulzura y amor, este cap tratara de una posible tragedia que asecha a la pobre lucy tras haber logrado que natsu aceptara que vaya sola a un mision.. que pasara? quien sera el culpable? habra culpable? lucy como quedara?

**La Tragedia**

Era ya un nuevo dia, ya habia pasado 1 mes desde que lucy y natsu tuvieron su "pequeña" pelea, era paz y tranquilidad, bueno no todo, natsu siempre daba pequeñas escenitas de celos, y no se queda atras lucy, ya que natsu era el hombre perfecto, llamaba la atencion mas de lo normal, logrando que en mas de una ocasion lucy sacara a jalones a un natsu rodeado de mujeres.

Ese dia en particular se vio abrirse las puertas del gremio de par en par, dejando ver a una rubia cargada como saco de papas en la espalda de un pelirosa alborotado que sacudia su puño con fuerza en direccion contraria a él gremio. Mas de uno dejo correr una gotita estilo anime tras su nuca, ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a que natsu diera escenitas de celos pero esto ya era el colmo, la mayoria no quizo preguntar nada.

Vimos a un lucy alzar la mirada y saludar totalmente nerviosa y avergonzada a los miembros de su amado gremio.

_**POV LUCY**_

_****_Era una mañana tranquila y hermosa, ese dia desperte y me di con la sorpresa de no ver a mi querido natsu esperandome, asi que luego de un rato de esperar me encamine al gremio, recordando el dia anterior.. entendi porque no desperto temprano..

_****__Flash Back_

_El dia de hoy no fui al gremio, ya que quede con levy estar en mi casa en una "reunion de chicas" debido a que en el gremio natsu casi no se alejaba de mi, y solo cuando yo no estaba era el mismo chico loco e hiperactivo de siempre._

_-Lu-chan, enserio, natsu es completamente diferente cuando tu estas.. -repetia mi muy querida amiga levy._

_-No creo, se que natsu se comporta atento conmigo pero el siempre sera natsu, no le quito yo, lo hiperactivo que es..-dije tratando de excusarlo y negar tal acusacion._

_-Lu-chan... ahh bueno ¿no me creeras hasta que lo veas? neh?-dijo con un tono medio insinuoso._

_-A-A que te refieres levy-chan.. ¿no querras decir que..?-dije asustada._

_-Sip! -dijo campante- iremos a escondidas para que lo veas con tus propios ojos._

_Me parecia algo descabellado, pero lo admito, queria ver si era cierto, solo asenti y nos fuimos totalmente alegres hacia el gremio. Cuando llegamos me quede impactada, Natsu peleaba y rompia a todo a su paso gritando alegre lanzando llamas de la boca, mientras un Gray en el suelo semi-desnudo preparado para seguir peleando. Estaba a punto de irse contra Gray cuando una sombria aura se acerco a estos descabellados amigos/enemigos. Era Erza._

_-¿Me parece o se estan peleando?-dijo con un tono sombrio y asesino._

_-N-No -dijeron en unison- somos buenos amigos._

_-Mas les vale o sino -los miro una vez mas para luego pararse en su pose seria de siempre._

_-Aye!-dijeron ambos abrazados, imitando a Happy._

_En un momento me quede como piedra pero luego tire a reir, hace mucho tiempo no veia esa escena, era cierto, desde que estoy con natsu todo eso cambio, me heche a reir tan fuerte que todos en el gremio me miraron y rieron aun mas. Natsu se me quedo viendo para luego acercarse a mi y mirarme confundido._

_-Lucy..¿que pasa?-dijo confundido y preocupado._

_-N-Nada -apenas podia hablar- es solo que extrañaba esto -le explique mas calmada mientras limpiaba unas lagrimitas de mis ojos._

_-¿A que te refieres con extrañabas? –dijo, seguia sin entender._

_-Es solo que desde que estamos juntos te comportas muy diferente, yo no lo creia pero ahora que lo veo es cierto, extraño que cuando eramos amigos siempre peleabas y siempre terminaba erza parándolos o a veces yo misma -dije nostalgica- solo extraño eso -le di una enorme sonrisa._

_Natsu se quedo pensativo y luego dio una enorme y contenta sonrisa._

_-Si eso quiere mi lucy eso tendra, volvere a ser el mismo de siempre -sonrio y coloco una de sus manos en su nuca._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Si, ese dia peleo y juego como siempre, pero termino siendo apaleado por erza, me imagino sera por eso que no vino a recogerme. Caminaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando me tropece con alguien cayendo al suelo.

**-Ahh.. que fuerte golpe-**dije mientras me sobaba la frente-**¿que fue lo que..espera eres** **tú?**-mire fijamente ante el chico que estaba alli frente mio, era el joven con quien me tope en la biblioteca y que luego pasee toda la tarde mi supuesto "encuentro predestinado".

**-Oh.. eres tu!-**dijo alegre-**pense que no te volveria a ver.**

**-Jejeje, siento no haber ido ese dia-**recuerdo haberlo dejado plantado-**es que tenia que ir a una mision..jeje-**dije nerviosa rascandome la nuca.

**-No te preocupes-**me dio otra sonrisa-**se que podremos salir otro dia..**

****Me ayudo a parar, era muy gentil. De repente su mirada cambio a un asustada, aterrada, casi como si de un monstruo tratase, inmediatamente un tic oscuro recorrio mi rostro, ya sabia de quien se trataba, en forma robotica voltee mi cara para encontrarme con quien sin duda y sin equivocacion se trataba.

**-N-Natsu..-**dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Hola, Lucy-**dijo tomandome por la cintura y pegandome a él, sonriendo tiernamente-**¿y tu quien eres?-**cambio por completo su exprecion.

**-Ehhh.. yo.. solo queria s-saludar y-y-**el pobre ni podia hablar-**s-solo queria v-ver si lucy q-querria s-salir c-conmigo..-**nooo fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho.

**-Mira te dire dos cosas-**dijo acercandose a su rostro, con una mirada que decia "eres peor que insecto para mi"-**lucy ya te saludo-**me miro tiernamente, para luego cambiar de nuevo su rostro-**y ¿perdon? ¿dijiste salir? te contare que ella ya está conmigo, es mi novia, y solo sale conmigo.. y con los del gremio.. mmm no, solo con las chicas.**

****No pude evitar reirme internamente, me da ternura verlo asi, pero tambien me daba miedo su mirada asesina hacia el pobre joven.

**-N-Natsu-**este me miro con ternura nuevamente

-**Lucy.. ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo? de lejos pude ver que te caiste pero cuando quise correr vi a este ayudandote a parar-**dijo apuntando con desprecio al chico-**y oi como te invitaba a salir, ademas vi como te miraba lujurioso mientras te levantabas-**Dios! él y su super audicion, pero no pude evitar taparme, pues llevaba una blusa con botones abiertos.

**-N-No te preocupes, solo fue una caidita, un tropiezo, sabes que soy muy torpe-**sin embargo lo mire con furia por haberme visto.

**-Si, pero aun asi me preocupo, y nadie te debe de ver mas que yo.. en cuanto a ti-**miro al chico, este estaba mas blanco que papel-**largate ahora si quieres seguir completo.**

****Me tomo como saco de papas para apoyarme en su hombro y cargarme al gremio, que no estaba a mas que unos cuantos metros de distancia.

**-N-Natsu.. bajame..-**lo pateaba y golpeaba, agradecia la cielo que tuviera puesto un short, pero este seguia sin inmutarse.

**-No, lucy, me llevo lo que ES MIO, solo yo puedo verla y tocarla, es mio y solo mio-**dijo fuerte para que este lo escuchara.

Inmediatamente entramos al gremio yo me rendi, sabia que con él no se podia, él solo volteo la cabeza y sacudio con fuerza su puño hacia un chico que corrio despavorido del lugar.

**-Y que ni se te ocurra volver!-**grito energico natsu.

Yo solo pude atinar a sonreir con nerviosismo saludando a mi gremio amado.

**-Natsu ya me puedes bajar-**le dije tranquila y serena.

-**Oh, cierto-**me bajo-**es solo que me molesta que nadie se de cuenta que eres mia y de nadie mas-**dijo con carita de cachorro.

-**Ya, no te preocupes-**le dije mientras lo abrazaba-**basta con que lo sepa yo ¿si?-**le sonrei tiernamente, el solo asintio.

Fue corriendo a saludar a todos y yo, sonrei, amaba a ese tonto. Me fui a la barra y salude a Mira, quien obviamente me pregunto sobre lo acontecido, le explique y ella solo pudo dar una de esas tipicas miradas con corazoncitos para luego mirar a natsu y dar un enorme "owww". Si lo se natsu es todo un amor pero hay veces en que se pasa, a veces llego a sentir que realmente los va a matar, como hoy.

**-Ahhh-** un suspiro, era ya casi comun, pero luego recorde que ayer él prometio que todo volveria a ser como antes.. recuerdo que la ultima vez que quise hacer una mision sola con happy, natsu se interpuso, lo justo es que ahora pueda, ya que quedo con lissana de que hoy irian a una mision.

**-Neehh.. natsu-**dije lo mas cariñosa que podia mientras me sentaba y lo miraba-**¿me dejarias a happy hoy dia?**

**-Mmm ¿para?-**dijo mirandome algo confuso.

**-Es que..-**dude-**quiero.. quiero ir a una mision con el.**

**-¿que? otra vez con eso.. ¿no habiamos quedado ya con ese tema?-**dijo cruzandose de brazos.

**-Si, pero tu tienes hoy una mision… ademas-**agache mi mirada-**LO SABIA, no vas a cumplir tu promesa-**me desplome en la mesa, obviamente estaba fingiendo.

**-¿Que? espera no te pongas asi.. ¿de que promesa hablas?**

**-Ni si quiera te acuerdas-**dije levantando mi mirada y sobándome el ojo(bien actuado Lucy)-** dijiste que todo volveria a ser como antes...**

**-Ya.. pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?**

**-Es que antes cuando tu te ibas a otra mision, yo iba sola y nada pasaba..-**lo mire con un puchero-**si no me vas a dejar.. eres malo-**me tape los ojos simulando estar a punto de llorar-**malo malo malo BAKA.**

****Ya todo el gremio estaba con su mirada asesina sobre él, Erza mas que nada, podia sentir su aura asesina detras mio.

**-N-No lucy.. sabes que prometi que nunca de los nunca volverias a llorar-**dijo con un pequeño pucherito.

**-Pero.. pero.. quiero ir!**

**-Vamos natsu, dejala ir, se puede cuidar sola-**esa voz, si era lissana, anteriormete me sentia celosa con ella pero luego de que natsu me dijera que ella lo quiere como hermano me calmo por completo, ahora ella era mi salvadora-**deberia darte verguenza, no cumplir con tu palabra de hombre.**

**-Pero.. lissana, sabes que me preocupo-**ahora el parecia un niño siendo regañado.

**-No es peligroso, solo voy a una mision que es aqui en magnolia, trata de encontrar un reloj de oro de un señor mayor, era el regalo de su difunta esposa, y pagara bien, vamos le dare su parte a happy..dejame irrr..!**

**-Lucy… pero… pero puede ser peligroso-**seguia insistiendo.

**-Natsu.. vamos apurate que ya es tarde tenemos que salir-**cuando natsu volteo a verme ella me guiño, lo sabia ella tambien estaba de mi lado(Lissana)

-**Ves! vamos natsu, siiii?-**suplique por último.

**-Pero... ahh.. esta bien-**dijo dándome una tierna sonrisa-** pero te cuidas mucho, te pones algo mas abrigador, llevas una lacrima vision para poder llamarte y saber que estas bien ¿ok?-**parecia un padre despidiendo a su hija.

-**Si, si, si no te preocupes, en cuanto llege happy ire con él-**le dije dandole una enorme sonrisa.

-**Mmm la proxima lo arrastro conmigo-**me miro y me dio un beso en la frente para salir corriendo a la puerta del gremio-**nos vemos.. cuidate!**

****Era hermoso, simplemente lo amaba. Gracias al cielo todo mi plan se cumplio, y sin lissana no lo hubiera logrado, debo de agradecerle luego.

Ya habia esperado un buen rato a happy pero este no aparecia, asi que decidi irme yo sola, total solo es a unas casa despues de mi departamento, nada malo puede pasar.

**-Mira-chan ya me voy-**dije levantándome de mi asiento.

**-Pero, lucy, happy aun no llega-**dijo con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

**-Si pero, es cerca de mi casa, cuando llegue le avisas ¿si?-**dije ya casi en la puerta del gremio.

**-Cuidate...-**apenas oi su voz.

Camine hasta llegar donde el señor, me dijo donde buscar y fui tranquila. Caminaba perdida en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta entre en un sitio muy feo, me dio escalofrios de solo ver donde estaba, trate de salir corriendo pero alguien me estaba impidiendo el paso...

_**POV NATSU**_

_****_Llegue al gremio con lissana, ya por suerte mia, el tren a la ciudad tuvo un problema y los viajes hacia allá se cancelaron hasta mañana, asi que decidimos volver. Ya en el gremio salude a todos y me sente a conversar con lissana, elfman y cana. De repente vi a mi peludo amigo azul entrar contento.. algo no andaba bien ¿y lucy? sali corriendo a su encuentro.

**-HAPPY! ¿y lucy? ¿donde esta?**

**-¿De que hablas? recien llego-**dijo asustado.

**-Oh oh-**dijo Mira asustada-**lucy dijo que iria primero, y que luego iria a buscarte happy, y acabo de resivir una llamada del maestro dice que hay un acosador que roba y mata a sus victimas.. pero lo peor es que a las mujeres… las viola… solo 5 han confesado, dos se suicidaron, una quedo embaraza, otra murio en el parto y la otra quedo loca...**

**-No… noo- **sali corriendo del gremio

No podia ser verdad -**LUCYYY!**

****Todos en el gremio salieron corriendo conmigo, teniamos que encontrarla, algo sin duda habria pasado.. sabia que no debia de ir sola.. ahhh porque soy tan idiota!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chan chan chan! Que les parecio? Bueno espero sus comentarios n.n


	12. Lucy, tú no eres Lucy

bueno la continuacion de "La Tragedia".. Lucy.. ¿que pasara con ella? ¿como quedara despues de todo? ¿que pensara natsu de esto? enterense leyendo este nuevo cap.. espero que les gusteee! leanlo porfisss, luego dejen comentarios shi? neh? :3

**Lucy, tú no eres Lucy**

_**POV LUCY**_

_****_Ahi estaba él, cerrandome por completo el paso, me miraba con esos ojos llenos de deseo, un hombre no más alto que yo, de cabello negro, ojos marrones, una cicatriz en la mejilla… todo deseoso de… No podia creerlo, mis piernas no reaccionaban, no podia hablar, estaba en shock, solo podia verlo lamerse los labios, obviamente sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, sin embargo no podia correr... se a cerco hacia a mi con intenciones de atraparme por completo, fue ahi cuando reaccione y sali corriendo.

Di solo unos cuantos pasos, porque este ya me habia sujetado fuertemente del brazo y me lanzo a un callejon. Ahi estaba yo, tirada en el suelo, llorando, viendo como lentamente este se acercaba a mi, clavando su mirada en mi..

**-Ahora si te tengo..-**dijo relamiéndose.

**-L-La-lar-gatee-**dije entrecortado estaba llorando sin parar.

-**Nunca...**

****Esas palabras… Dios fue horrible, se me tiro encima y con furia e ira me arrancaba pedazos de mi ropa, a gradecia tener puesto ese short o hace rato hace rato ya me hubiera ultrajado, me besaba, me lamia, me decia miles de cosas, y yo trataba con todas mi fuerzas alejarlo, pero no podia. En un momento este cogio mi boca con su manos haciendo que yo la abriera, de su bolsillo saco un frasquito y me lo hizo beber.. poco a poco podia sentir como mi poder magico desaparecia, sentia como si no fuera maga, ademas mis llaves no estaban conmigo, cuando me lanzo al callejon mis llaves quedaron en el suelo de afuera.

Estaba indefensa, este segui manoseandome todo lo que se le antojaba, seguia lamiendo, era horrible, pero agradecia que no me besara en los labios, sino nunca mas podria besar a nadie... nunca mas a natsuuu.. natsu..¿donde estas? ¿porque fui tan estupida? no te hice caso, ahora si quisiera haber escuchado tus celos y quedarme segura en tus brazos.. ahora lloraba por él, nunca mas volveria a tocarme, me siento sucia..

_**POV NATSU**_

_****_Corria y corria y corria, no sabia donde ir, fui a su casa oli su riquisimo aroma y sali en busca de ella, esta que al fin obtuve una direccion, no exacta pero sabia donde tenia que ir.

**-Happy, vuela al cielo y dime si la ves-**le dije seriamente, el solo asintio.

**-Oh no-**su cara cambio, estaba asustado-**N-Natsuuu..**-me señalo con su patita.

Sin embargo yo no hice caso pues vi tirada en el suelo sus llaves, sabia que algo malo habia sucedido. Corri como si no existiera mañana, luego vi horrorizado la escena...

Ahi estaba Lucy.. mi lucy, tirada en el suelo, la ropa desgarrada, los ojos llenos de lagrimas, tratando como pudiese de alejarlo, él estaba besando su cuello, no mi cuello mio solo mio, con su mano apunto de bajarle el short..

_**POV LUCY**_

_****_Ya estaba a punto de despojarme de mi short, sabia que no podia luchar mas, estaba a punto de rendirme... cuando senti un calor cerca mio, luego vi como el tipo que estaba encima mio, salia volando contra la pared trasera.. era Natsu, él me vio que estaba muy mal, tenia preocupación en su mirada, sin embargo cuando lo vio a él su mirada cambio.. llena de furia, ira, sentia como el queria matarlo.. fue corriendo a seguir con su ataque..

Estaba en shock, asustada, aterrada, no podia todavia asimilar lo que habia sucedido. Al instante llego Erza, me cubrio con sus brazos, tire a llorar, rompi todo ese llanto desgarrador que no podia lanzar frente a ese sujeto.. vi a Gray correr hacia natsu, pues este estaba a punto de matar al tipo..

Lloraba y lloraba, sentia que nunca pararia, estaba sucia, muy sucia. Luego llego natsu, gateandome hacia mi, cuando lo vi, no se porque razon pero mi cuerpo, mi alma me pidio que me alejara, estaba asustada..

**-L-Lucy.. s-soy yo.. n-natsu..¿porque te a-alejas?-**él estaba con el llanto en su garganta.

**-Y-Yo..-**fui callada por Erza que me abofeteo..

**-Lucy, reacciona, ya paso todo, tranquila, somos nostros... es natsu, tu lo amas.**

****En ese momento quede paralizada, era cierto que lo amaba, pero me sentia sucia, no queria que me tocara, no lo merecia ahora, por todo esto. De repente vi a natsu encima de Erza, estaba furioso, erza por primera vez estaba aterrada, la mirada de natsu la aterró..

**-NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR, ¿ME OISTE… ERZA?-**dijo apunto de golpearla.

Fue cuando me lance hacia él, sentia que mientras lo tocaba, mas miedo me daba, sin embargo lo oculte... me aferre a él fuertemente..

**-N-Natsu... basta..po-por favor-**no podia hablar, una vez mas el llanto se me salia.

**-L-Lucy...-**me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Llore y llore, no podia, estaba dolida por lo que paso, y me dolia tocarlo.. me dolia saber que me estaba tocando despues de que otro hombre me hubiera tocado toda..

Llegaron los demas, quisieron que Wendy no me vea, asi que esperaron a que yo estuviera en mi departamento para que ella me curara. Y asi fue, me sentia mejor, pero cada vez que natsu se me acercaba, sentia un malestar interno, pero me lo callaba, hasta me convenci a mi misma que todo estaria bien.. sin embargo le pedi a natsu que no me besara, no hasta que me sienta mejor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**POV NATSU**_

_****_Ahi estaba, ella debajo de ese hombre.. no me contuve mas y le tire un puñetaso que no olvidaria nunca, vi a Lucy tirada en el suelo, queria abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y cuan tonto fui al alejarla de mis brazos, sin embargo al verla como estaba mi odio crecio.. fui directo contra ese tipo... golpe tras golpe tras golpe.. no podia parar.. lo queria muerto, en un reojo vi como Lucy era auxiliada por Erza, estaba tranquilo por ella pero ver su rostro lleno de golpes, su suave cuerpo totalmente demacrado, sangraba en algunas heridas, no noooo no pude, lo mataba yo mismo a ese que se atrevio a hacerle eso a mi amada Lucy.. mia mia mia solo mia... sentia como poco a poco su vida se iba.

En ese momento Gray me sujeto el puño que ya estaba empapado de sangre..

**-Natsu! basta.**

**-Gray sueltame si no quieres que te golpee a ti tambien-**dije serio y sin siquiera mirarlo.

**-Calmate, ya esta inconsiente, lo mataras**

**-Es lo que quiero.. se atrevio.. se atrevio-**la imagen de mi amada paso por mi cabeza-** ahh-**gruñi-** lo mato**

**-Alto te digo-**se tiro encima mio tirandome contra la pared-**que no te das cuenta**

**-¿de que? idiota suéltame-**forcejee con él.

**-De Lucy..-**quede paralizado.

-**Esta mal idiota, y tu ¿la quieres dejar sola en este momento? imbecil ve y abrazala, te necesita, no necesita que mates a este imbécil, que de eso nos encargamos los de FAIRY TAIL.**

****Mire hacia Lucy, era cierto estaba llorando desesperada, gatee hacia ella, queria verla de una vez, me acerque sin embargo ella se alejo..

Mi Lucy se alejo de mi ¿habia visto en mi a ese tipo? queria matarme a mi mismo, no podia creerlo sentia como cai a un abismo sin salida, oscuro, muy oscuro… luego mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que veian, Erza habia dado un cacheteado a lucy, en ese rostro que de por si ya estaba maltratado.. mi ira salio de nuevo haciendo que me tirase sobre ella..

**-NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR, ¿ME** **OISTE**-estaba preparando para golearla-** ERZA?**

****Sentia mi sangre hervir, vi su rostro lleno de panico, sin embargo no dejaria que nadie mas vuelva a tocar un pelo a Lucy, aunque sean mis propios amigos. Un abrazo.. eso fue lo que senti para luego escuchar esa hermosa voz que ahora estaba conteniendo un llanto tremendo, no pude mas la abraze y llore con ella.. solo que yo en silencio.. podia sentirla temblar de miedo aun, olia sus lagrimas... ese aroma salado... sentia esa tristeza, esa desesperacion, esa agonia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Luego de eso llevamos a Lucy a su casa, estaba mas tranquila, pero la notaba inquieta.. me pidio que no la besara porque queria primero sentirse mejor, la entendi perfectamente. ¿Donde estaban sus espiritus en ese momento? la ira queria volver, pero tuve que contenerme otro dia lo agarraria a ese loki y le sacaria todo el alma.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Paso una semana desde lo ocurrido, Lucy.. esa no era Lucy, ya podia besarla sin embargo sentia como ella estaba asustada, sentia su incomodidad pero... ¿porque no me decia nada?. Una noche fui a su departamento, queria verla, pero lo que vi y oli no era lo que yo queria.. estaba llorando mientras se dormia... era horrible.. podia oir su llanto sentir su tristeza… por ultimo la oi susurrar mi nombre.. se me rompio el corazon en mil pedazos...¿por mi lloraba?

Al dia siguiente, lleve a Lucy al gremio... me sente en la barra a pensar.. que pasa con lucy.. ¿porque no me dice nada?...luego de horas de verla sonreir y reir entendi... ella podia estar riendo pero en sus ojos… no… esos ojos expresaban todo ese llanto que se aguanta… entendi porque se lo aguantaba.. era para no hacerme daño.. para no hacer daño a sus amigos..

Me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo..

**-Natsu ¿estas..-**no la deje termine porque la cachetee.

Pude sentir la mirada de odio de todos pero no me importa ahora nada de eso..

**-Lucy...-**la tenia tomada de los hombros, mientras ella me miraba-**tu… tú no eres Lucy...**

**-¿D-De que hablas?..N-natsu- **dijo asustada y a la vez sorprendida.

**-Tú no eres Lucy.. Lucy-**agache la mirada-** ella sonrie con su rostro-**subi la mirada y la vi a los ojos-** y con el alma..**

**-...-**agacho la mirada-** no se d-de que hablas...-**estaba seria pero no dejaba de tartamudear.

Todo el gremio estaba sorprendido... pues claro ninguno lo entendio, Erza lloraba creo que se sintio culpable, otros tambien lloraban porque ninguno pero ninguno se dio cuenta.

**-Lucy.. yo te conosco, no escondas tu tristeza, me tienes a mi para apoyarte, cuidarte, y por sobretodo.. amarte-**esto ultimo lo dije en susurro para que solo ella me oyera.

**-N-Natsu... y-yo… -**se dejo caer en mis brazos hasta que ambos caimos al suelo.

Lloro y lloro, estallo todo lo que no habia estallado antes, la abraze, cubri sus lagrimas con mi corazon y mis brazos, luego levante su rostro y le dije:

**-No importa si no me quieres ver, si no me quieres besar, si ya no me amas, solo quiero verte sonreir con el alma, quiero verte feliz como la Lucy que yo amo-**claro se lo dije a ella solita.

**-N-Natsu..te..amo..nu..nunca..lo dejare..de hacer..y no..te alejes de MIII porfavorrrr!-**habla entrecortado porque estaba llorando, y al final termino gritando.

El gremio entero lloro, pero luego rio cuando lucy grito y rio... siii esta vez reia de alegria desde su alma, yo la amo y por eso la conosco... bueno bueno me costo darme cuenta pero lo importante es que ahora puedo volver a ver esa sonrisa sincera y unica que tiene.

**-L-Lucy.. N-Natsu.. yo.. lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no meresco su amistad-**dijo Erza seria y con lagrimas en el rostro.

**-Erza-**lucy la abrazo fuerte-**nunca nunca te culparia, eres mi amiga y siempre lo seras... verdad ¿natsu?**

**-Si-**me levante y abraze a mi lucy-**siento lo de la semana pasada-**le dije a Erza.

**-N-No te preocupes, tenias derecho a enojarte-**bajo la mirada-**pero si vuelves a hacer eso te reviento!-**grito enfurecida.

**-AYE!**

****Si todos volvimos a ser los mismos, ese dia reimos y cantamos y no deje que ningun hombre la tocase! Incluso loki vino, lo revente a patadas por no haber ayudado a mi lucy, en parte lo entendi porque si lucy no tenia poder magico, praticamente como humano ellos no podian aparecer, sin embargo se lo merece por inutil. Amo a mi novia y no permitire que nadie nunca me la aleje.

Esa noche le pedi que durmiera con ella.. es mas le pedi que vivamos juntos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Charan! Si lo se, soy una malvada jejejeje pero bueno para que no piensen que todo es dulcura no? Ya saben que hacer ;)


	13. Memorias y el presente

**Memorias..y el presente**

_**POV GRAY**_

_****_Y ahora los vemos ahi, riendo y abrazados, sin duda natsu sorprendio a todos cuando fue el unico que se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de los sentimientos de lucy, en parte me siento culpable, se supone que yo como su amigo y hermano debo de conocerla, pero estaba tan cegado por la felicidad que lucy nos demostraba no pude ver a través de esos ojos… estupido. Sin embargo admiro el valor y el amor que nos tiene a todos que decidio ocultarlo y aguantarlo ella sola, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento. Natsu… ese idiota se saco la loteria al enamorar (sabra Dios como) a una mujer como lucy… ella es unica a su manera de ser, es algo infantil y debil en ciertos puntos. Ella no es debil en fuerza, nunca lo fue solo que no sabe controlar esos sentimientos de miedo y duda cuando los tiene, ademas nunca ha sabido mentir bien. Y natsu... ese.. ahh es practicamente mi hermano porque crecimos juntos pero no se lo digo porque no esta en mi naturaleza, prefiero demostrar mi amistad... de otra manera... si que fue idiota al no darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentia y pasaba con lucy, pero el dia de hoy si que nos demostro un gran cambio, debe de estar bien enamorado para darse cuenta, significa que lucy es alguien especial en su corazon, es bien timido o se guarda todo para mostrarle solo a lucy.

Aun recuerdo esa sonrisa que tenia.. el dia que vino… Siempre paraba de mision con happy y de la nada trae a una chica, sabia que algo habia pasado o algo pasaria, lo que no sabia era que ella seria tan linda, admito que un principio crei que podria estar con ella pues mostro mucha madurez, pero luego me vi metido entre dos personas ya destinadas nahh ademas no soy de esas cursilerias... en ese momento... luego me di cuenta del extraño sentimiento de querer protegerla a toda costa... si era como esa pequeña hermanita, molestosa y chistosa que dices no querer pero sin duda la quieres mas que a tu vida, eso era lucy en mi corazon, esa hermana que queria cuidar y velar por su bien... cuando nos "enteramos" de su relación (mejor dicho escuchamos los gritos de natsu) no podia creerlo, al principio creo que senti celos, lo normal para un hermano, luego solo supe que ella estaria bien, era idiota pero sin duda no dejaria que nada le pasase aun si dependiera de su vida por ello.

_Flash Back_

_-Hey! idiota flamita._

_-¿que pasa hielito? estas mas agresivo de lo normal, ademas estoy tan feliz que ni enojarme quiero-dijo sonriente._

_-Cuidala baboso, con tu vida ¿entiendes?-dije poniendole un puño en la cara._

_-¿Estas enfermo?-pregunto sacando mi mano de su cara._

_-¿que no l..._

_-La protegere con mi vida, yo no soy nada si ella no vive, asi que dejate de idioteces y dime que te pasa-dijo serio y enojado pero lleno de sinceridad._

_-Nada nada, solo olvídalo-no pensé que esa seria su respuesta, me alegro._

_-¿que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto confundido y enojado._

_-Idiota digo que lo olvides-dije ya fingiendo molestia._

_-Estoy feliz pero no dejare que me insultes hielito-dijo mientras se le hinchaba una vena en la frente._

_-¿que dices flamita apagada?-dije enojado mientras iniciábamos una pelea de como de costumbre._

_Fin Flash Back_

__Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria, es idiota pero sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

**-Gray-sama ¿esta bien? Juvia esta preocupada, ha estado mirando al aire un buen rato**-dijo Juvia con cara de preocupacion.

-**Oh Juvia, lo siento, es que estaba recordando-**dije tranquilo.

**-Oh-**dijo sentándose-** Juvia no tiene mucho tiempo en el gremio pero al parecer era un recuerdo bonito-**dijo sonriente.

**-Solo recuerdo cuando Lucy llego y como quedo el flamita tras su llegada-**dije sonriendo al viento.

**-A juvia le contaron que Lucy-chan llego gracias a natsu ¿es cierto?**

**-Si, el pelirosa ese la trajo-**dije riendo casi en susurro.

**-Que lindo... eso significa que era cosa del destino que estuvieran juntos… ahh seria bonito que algun dia el destino hiciera eso mismo conmigo-**dijo cogiendose de la cara con corazoncitos en los ojos-**y usted Gray-sama ¿no quisiera que el destino lo llamara?**

**-A mi ya me llamo...-**dije recordándola a ella, cuando la vi en el bar… ese dia…

****Carajo, debi callarme. Desde la llegada de Juvia las cosas en mi corazon y cabeza cambiaron radicalmente, al principio solo la veia como una nakama, pero sus insinuaciones muy notorias me espeluznaban pero a la vez me alegraba, siempre me daba risa sus gestos y me llenaba de felicidad saber que habia alguien que confiaba en mi mas que cualquier otra persona, sus atenciones unicas a mi... bueno que hombre no se sentiria bien con eso... todo estaba tranquilo pero la llegada de ese idiota de Lyon lo cambio todo…

Siempre detras de ella, cargandola, diciendole cursilerias ahhhh me llenaban de furia e ira en la sangre, fue ahi cuando me di cuenta, Juvia es mia y solo mia, pero sin embargo cada vez que queria decirle o hacer algo hacia ella mi conducta fria de siempre salia a la luz, lo detestaba pero a la vez lo a gradecia pues con ella no tengo privacidad, admito somos muy cercanos pero, nunca estamos solos y no me gustaria que todo el mundo vea como soy... en... ese sentido... ahhhh ¿que me has hecho juvia?

**-... Gray-sama-**dijo con la mirada baja-**¿quien es? **

**-¿A-A que te refieres?-**pregunte nervioso y desviando la mirada a otro lado.

**-¿Quien es ella?-**pregunto con la voz apagada y agachando la mirada.

**-...**

**-¿Porque gray-sama?-**su rostro a parecio con lagrimas (a gradecia estar afuera del gremio sentado en la puerta... solos)-**porque no se fija en juvia, siempre lo he... lo he… mejor me marcho.**

**-Espera-**sujete su mano-**no te vayas.**

**-Juvia sabe que no es linda, le deseo felicidad-**dijo tratando de irse pero hice que volteara a verme.

**-Eres hermosa-**pude ver los ojos de juvia abrirse como plato.

**-¿q-que ha dicho gray-sama?-**pregunto como si fuera para si misma, como queriendo saber si era real lo que dije…

**-Que eres hermosa, juvia, es mas, eres la mujer mas hermosa del planeta-**dije haciendo que me viera directo a los ojos.

**-¿J-Juvia?-**pregunto sonrojada.

**-Si, juvia-**dije tratando de darle una calida sonrisa.

**-P-Pero gray-sama usted…-**dijo otra vez con la voz apagada.

**-¿Yo?-**pregunte confundido.

**-Gray-sama-**bajo la mirada-**J-juvia...J-juvia...-**alzo la mirada-**Juvia lo ama gray-sama, siempre lo ha amado, pero usted siempre es frio y...-**miro a otro lado, avergonzada.

**-Lo siento...-**dije dolido, no sabia cuanto daño le hacia.

La mirada de juvia se volvio triste-**no se preocupes gray-sama, juvia entiende, aunque sea deje a juvia ser su amiga.**

**-No-**dije firme, enojado, no la quiero como amiga.

**-Gray-sama... juvia entiende, adiós-**se veía como lagrimas salían de nuevo, sus ojos… sus delicados ojos.

**-Alto, dije que no-**dije sujetándole la muñeca fuertemente.

**-Pero…-**dijo sin tomarle importancia a mi brusquedad.

**-Dije que no quiero ser tu amigo-**dije atrayéndola a mi y tomándola de las manos.

**-Lo se…-**dijo dolida.

**-NO! no lo sabes-**grite ya enojado de toda esta situación.

**-Gray-sama me confunde-**dijo casi con desesperación.

**-Es que... yo...-**agache la cabeza.

**-No gray-sama no diga nada por favor-**dijo llorando ya al borde de todos sus sentimientos.

**-No llores, no me gusta que llores, odio verte triste, odio verte con Lyon, odio a todo aquel que se te acerca-**la abrase-**no quiero que nadie te toque.**

**-G-Gray-sama...-**dijo sorprendida.

**-No quiero que nadie te aleje de mi, no quiero que te enamores de otro, quiero que solo me veas a mi… mia solo mia…-**dije estrechándola mas a mi.

**-G-Gray-samaaa...-**dio una gritito de alegría.

**-Juvia-**la tome de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos-**TE AMO.**

**-...-**juvia estaba con la cara roja y los ojos bien abiertos.

Por un momento hubo silencio, podia escuchar a todos los del gremio y su bulla usual.

-**Gray-sama... Juvia lo ama desde el fondo de su corazón-**dijo con la voz mas alegre, mas viva.

**-Lo se -**la tome del rostro con ambas manos y pegue mi frente con la suya-**no ames a nadie mas, no mires a nadie mas, solo a mi ¿si?**

**-Si-**dijo sonriente, con la sonrisa mas hermosa que pudo darme.

-**Amo tu sonrisa-**dije acariciando sus labios.

**-Lo amo Gray-sama-**dijo colocando sus manos entre mis manos.

**-¿que pasa aqui?-**dijo lissana desde la puerta.

-**L-Lissana n-no es lo que tu crees...-**trate de excusarme y sin querer me aleje de Juvia.

-**Alejate-**dijo juvia enojada-**Gray-sama es mio.**

**-Are! no te lo quiero quitar…-**dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura**-pillines, si quieren privacidad no deben de ser de Fairy Tail, medio gremio escucho todo, y les vine a avisar que deberian entrar pues todos quieren "felicitarlos"-**dijo guiñandome un ojo-**natsu mas que nadie quieres felicitarte gray.**

****Fue como una baldazo de agua fría caer en mi rostro, todo el gremio... ahhhh con razon la bulla, estaban hablando de nosotros. Bueno que importa, no dire nada, Juvia es mia y que ella lo diga me basta.

Al entrar al gremio todos silbaron, Natsu comenzo con sus "felicitaciones" y fue callado por Lucy, las chicas rodearon a Juvia y a mi los hombres me interrogaron de todo, obviamente termino en pelea pues los muy idiotas me preguntaron como era juvia en la cama... pervertidos de mierda, a juvia solo la vere yo!... espera quee?... bueno a quien engaño... tambien quiero saber, pero soy un caballero eso no se hace a menos que el tiempo y el amor lo diga... ¿amor? ¿que me has hecho juviaaaaaaaaaaaa?

_**POV LUCY**_

_****_Despues de la gran noticia de Gray y Juvia, me fui a sentar con Natsu. Él no me ha dejado de abrazar mas que para molestar a gray, es todo un tonto como le va a decir que tuvo suerte de que lo quieran ahhhh no tiene remedio... espera si, soy yo, jeje.

**-Neh.. Lucy.. ¿por que no vivimos juntos?-**dijo con su carita de niño bueno.

**-¿Q-Que dices** **N-Natsu?-**dije nerviosa.

**-Para vivir juntos, nos amamos porque no vivir juntos-**dijo alzándose de hombros.

**-N-No podemos...-**dije nerviosa.

**-¿porque?-**dijo poniendo un puchero.

-**P-Por que... aun es muy temprano, ¿porque no mejor esperamos un poco mas?-**dije tratando de ser cariñosa al hablar.

**-Pero yo quiero vivir contigo ya-**dijo cruzandose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido pero con un puchero.

-**Ah natsu, entiende es muy temprano-**dije levantandome de la mesa.

**-¿A-A donde vas? ¿Porque te vas? No salgas del gremio, no sin mi ¿te vas por lo que te dije? no me dejes**-dijo cogiendome del brazo.

-**Tranquilo Natsu, solo voy al baño-**dije soltando su agarre y dándole unas palmaditas a sus manos-** no saldre del gremio, no es por lo que me dijiste y no te dejare-**respondi a todas sus preguntas.

**-Esta bien, pero ten cuiado-**dijo aliviando, mientras me miraba preocupado, yo solo me encamine al baño.

****¿Tener cuidado en el baño? ¿eso es lógico? bueno es Natsu. Cuando llegue cerré la puerta y me estampe contra ella, me deje caer para terminar sentada en el suelo ¿como se le ocurre pedirme algo como eso? se que tiene la mentalidad de un niño, pero mi madre siempre me dijo que no debo vivir con un hombre antes de casarme... si Lucy mira cuando lo dices, siendo que ya has dormido con él y compartido tu departamento con adivinen quien… él, claro yo en el sofa o en el suelo, bueno bueno cuando estoy cansada dormimos en la misma cama... y ni que decir que ya hemos.. hemos bueno, pero aun asi no puedo, primero me caso y luego vivire con él, antes no.

Ahhh hasta donde puede volar mi imaginacion... quien dice que Natsu me pedira matrimonio! o ¿si? Ahhhhh!

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Bueno, malo? Déjenme sus comentarios o críticas acepto todas n.n nos vemos una próxima vez.. ciaosu!


	14. Un día caluroso, un día para pensar

**Un dia caluroso ¡Un dia para procesar las cosas!**

_**POV LUCY**_

Ahh... sin duda que mi imaginacion vuela... Natsu pidiendome matrimonio, eso es imposible...o ¿si?

Mejor salgo del baño, antes de que el piense que me raptaron los marcianos y venga a buscarme armando alboroto.

**-Natsu.. ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-**dije sentandome a su lado.

**-Fi, flo ghue ghuielfas-**dijo mientras seguia comiendo.

**-Lo tomare como un si-**dije mientras una gotita estilo anime corria por mi nuca-**bueno al grano, ¿porque quieres vivir conmigo?**

**-Plofhe fle amofl-**dijo sin dejar de comer.

-**Natsu.. porfavor deja de comer que no te entiendo nada y es una pregunta seria, a mi me importa tu respuesta-**dije mirandolo con seriedad pero ternura y amor.

**-...-**me miro sorprendido un momento, paso la comida y hablo-**Lucy, te amo y lo unico que quiero es saber que estas bien-**dijo dejando las llamas que estaba comiendo y mirandome a los ojos.

**-...-**lo sabia, no entiende lo que implica-**mmm no importa.**

**-Lucy ¿no te gusto mi respuesta?-**dijo mirandome fijamente y tomándome de las manos.

**-No es eso... es solo... que ya sabia que dirias eso, creo que... ¿esperaba algo mas?-**dije confusa para mi misma, lo admito ni yo sabia que espera.

**-No entiendo…-**dijo ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

**-No, nada, olvidalo solo estaba pensando cosas tontas-**le dije dandole una sonrisa.

**-...esta bien-**tomo de nuevo su llama y comiendola a gusto.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**-Ahhh hace mucho calor, ya me he bañado pero aun tengo calor-**dije revolcándome en mi cama.

****Me quejaba porque era cierto, ya habia pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido en el gremio tras lo que habia pasado conmigo y ese ladron, admito que me costo mucho olvidarlo pero teniendo a natsu como novio todo puede ser olvidado, habia pasado una hora desde que natsu me dejo en mi casa y se fue para la suya, luego de una larga noche en el gremio de mi corazon. Me habia tomado un baño frio pero nada, seguia el calor infernal, juro que ni las llamas de natsu cuando se enciende por completo me dan tanto calor como ahora.

**-Bueno... me pondre **_**eso**_** el calor me mata-**dije sacando una prenda de mis cajones.

/*/*/*/*/

La noche paso, aun tenia calor y Dios eso no me dejo dormir nada, era horrible el calor sofocante ¿como es que puede hacer tanto calor?

**-Ahhh... ¿que hora son?-**dije mirando el reloj-** las 5!-**grite-** ahhh-**me queje mientras con pereza levantaba la cabeza de la almohada.

Con suma lentitud levante por completo la cabeza quedando solo apoyada por mis brazos y de espaldas a mi cuarto, mirado la cabezera de mi cama, voltee sobandome los ojos para quedar sentada cuando de repente...

**-Buenos di...-**me miro fijamente-**dias-**sonrio-** Lucy-**termino por decir mientras tomaba un sorvo de la taza y seguia mirandome.

**-Oh, buenos dias... ¿porque estas aqui tan temprano?-**bueno ya me acostumbre a que interrumpa en mi cuarto.

**-Lo que pasa es que happy vino tarde porque le fue a pedir a Charle una cita y aparentemente esta acepto y estuvo hablandome toda la noche, al final se quedo dormido a las 4 de la mañana pero sus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir asi que vine-**dijo sonriente, ¿porque sonrie tanto?

-**Oh, bueno no importa es todo un niño...-**tome ropa de mis cajones-**me voy a cambiar ¿me preparas el desayuno? Por favor-**dije sonriendo y juntando mis manos para pedirle ese favorcito.

**-Con mucho gusto-**sonrio picaramente y se fue a la cocina.

¿Que le pasa a Natsu? esta muy sonriente. Entre al baño me cambie y sali lista y renovada. Despues del super desayuno nos dimos con la sorpresa que era muuyy temprano asi que nos fuimos al gremio, Mira siempre va temprano para limpiar, aunque sea le ayudaremos a limpiar para ya no estar aburridos.

**-Buenos dias Mi...¿Mira?-**estaba con la cara totalmente blanca casi espantada y estaba apunto de cerrar el gremio.

**-Buenos dias chicos, lo siento pero ¿me podrian hacer un favor?-**dijo con su rostro de preocupacion.

**-S-Si lo que quieras-**dije nerviosa.

**-¿Podrian limpiar el gremio a puerta cerrada? lo que pasa es que Elfman desaparecio anoche y lissana me ha llamado para decirme que ya llego pero que se desmayo, por favor...-**dijo desesperado, se le notaba la preocupación en los ojos.

**-No te preocupes Mira nosotros nos encargamos-**dijo Natsu sonriendo como siempre.

**-¿porque a puerta cerrada?-**pregunte con esa duda en mente.

-**Lo que pasa es que todas las mañanas corre brisa y hace que entre el polvo y mi esfuerzo en limpiar se irian al tacho-**dijo dijo ya como apresurada.

**-Oh, bueno no te preocupes lo limpiaremos todo-**dije dandole animos-**ve a ver que paso con Elfman, nos llamas cuando sepas algo-**le guiñe el ojo.

**-G-Gracias...-**dijo mientras corria, tirandole las llaves a Natsu.

**-Bueno pasemos-**dijo Natsu para luego cerrar la puerta con llave.

**-Muy bien, tu ve a buscar la escoba mientras yo limpio por la barra-**dije a Natsu para organizarnos.

**-Esta bien-**se fue tranquilo.

Fui donde estaba la barra, di un pequeño salto y quede dentro. Ya entiendo porque Mira siempre se queda aqui, desde la barra se puede ver con mucha presicion todo el gremio, de solo imaginarme todo lo que ella puede ver, me da risa y nostalgia. Sin darme cuenta vote un vaso con agua al suelo.

**-Que torpe soy-**me resbalé-**ahhhh-**me cai de espaldas.

-**L-Lucy-**dijo preocupado, pero luego cambio su rostro-**Lucy…-**reconosco esa mirada pervertida.

Porque justo hoy se me ocurre poner falda, ahh cierto el calor. Antes de darme cuenta Natsu ya estaba encima mio, mirandome fijamente, en sus ojos se podia ver toda esa lujuria y pasion que tenia.

**-N-Natsu...-**dije sorprendida.

**-Ni creas que me olvide de lo de la mañana...-**dijo dándome una sonrisa coquetona.

**-¿Lo de la mañana?..-**cierto anoche me puse un babydol porque era lo unico ligero que tenia, era eso o dormir desnuda-**n-natsu.. n-no… es-stamos en el gremio...-**trate de empujarlo.

**-¿Y? estamos solos... con la puerta cerrada... y la imagen no se me sale de la cabeza...-**dijo acariciándome el cabello.

**-N-Natsu...-**sin darme cuenta él ya me habia despojado de mi ropa interior baja.

Con esos labios tan llenos de pasion se apodero de mi poca cordura y con sus caricias me volvio loca, de una estocada entro en mi... una y otra y otra vez totalmente llenas de una pasion salvaje, tenia una mano puesta en mi cintura y la otra en el mueble de atras de mi cabeza...

-**Ahh...N-Natsu…**

****Ya era dueño de mi, y con esos movimientos quien se negaria. Lo tenia agarrado con mis piernas como señal de que queria mas.

**-Lucy...**

****Él tambien lo disfrutaba, podia sentir como los platos y vasos temblaban por los movimientos salvajes que teniamos... pedia a gritos que nadie pasara por ahi para que no nos escucharan...Una y otra y otra vez... sus caderas parecia nunca parar... gemidos mios, gemidos suyos... el compas del amor... sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo... besaba mi cuello... con su mano juagaba con mis pechos… claro él muy ágil metio su mano por debajo de mi ropa... por ultimo cogio mi muslo lo sujeto fuerte y dio una estocada mucho mas profunda..

Una vez mas natsu salio rapidamente de mi para quedar tirado a mi costado... ¿sera que no quiere que me embaracé... o no entiende?... me voy por la segunda opción... es Natsu... es todo un niño pero a la vez eso me alegra, me quiere y me cuida... lo amo demasiado y estaria orgullosa si algun dia quedara embarazada... pero primero me caso antes nada... espera... LUCY EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDOOO! nnonononoonono ¿familia? ¿matrimonio? Lucy deja de leer tantas novelas... creo que ya me estan lavando el cerebro…

-**N-Natsu...¿por..porque...te .. pones asi.. por un ..simple.. babydol?...-**pregunte agitada, mientras él aun estaba encima mio, pero solo recostado, jugando aun con mis pechos.

**-¿Como...que...porque?...simple... eres hermosa... y tu cuerpo... mucho mas… soy hombre... tengo instintos... ademas… verte en el suelo practicamente a mi entera disposicion... lucy... no pidas mucho…-**dijo igual de agitado que yo.

**-N-Natsu...-**dije con ternura-**te...amo...**

**-TE AMO... asi de simple... pero... no te salvas de un segundo round...-**dijo tratando de empezar de nuevo.

**-N-Natsu... basta...es-stamos en el-**sono la lacrima vision.

Salvada por la campana, Natsu practicamente ya estaba dentro mio nuevamente... gracias! es un lujurioso.. jejeje pero es solo mio.

**-Ahhh.. mejor lo dejamos sonar-**dijo Natsu dandome una vez mas esa sonrisa y mirada picara.

-**Natsu, puede ser Mira le dije que llamara-**dije tratando de sonar seria-** anda ve a contestar...**

**-Porque yo-**dijo sentandose cruzado de piernas y brazos-**no quiero, yo quiero seguir.**

**-Natsu... O VAS O NO HABRA UNA PROXIMA VEZ!... ¿entendiste Natsucito?-**le sonrei pero de manera macabra..parecia Erza jeje

-**AYE!...-**respondio nervioso-**pero yo no quiero contestar... quiero mas...-**dijo levantándose pero como suplicando que cambie de opinión, solo le lance una mirada y volvió a sudar frios-** mejor contesto y o no tendre otro mas tarde jejeje-**se fue quejandose pero al ultimo se fue riendo.

**-Arreglate, que si Mira te ve asi va a sospechar-**dije mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

**-¿Que tiene? eres mia…-**dijo tomándome de la cintura, lo empuje.

**-Natsu...-**dije como advertencia.

**-Ya ya ya...Aló!-**dijo enojado, yo aun costado me subi la ropa interior, me acomode la ropa y el cabello.

**-Natsu… gracias al cielo crei que les habia pasado algo-**dijo Mira, desde el otro lado de la lacrima, se la escuchaba preocupada.

**-Lo siento es que…-**empezo a hablar Natsu…

**-Es que estabamos barriendo en el fondo...¿que paso?-**dije interrumpiendo a Natsu, el solo puso un puchero.

**-No paso nada malo, Elfman se fue anoche a pedirle matrimonio a Evergren… tal parece que le dijo que si y estuvo todo la noche caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, y llego hoy ya consiente de si mismo y se desmayo por la sorpresa, pero esta fuera de peligro-**dijo Mira sonriente.

**-Pero... ¿como? ¿Acaso tenian una relacion o algo por el estilo?-**pregunte confusa.

**-Al parecer si, y bien escondido que lo tenian...-**dijo Mira con esos corazoncitos de siempre.

**-... ¿Ma...tri…mo...nio?-**natsu pregunto mientras su mirada estaba oculta en su flequillo.

**-N-Natsu... ¿estas bien?-**pregunte preocupada pues él tenia la mirada oculta.

**-Mmmm...si, es solo que... nada olvidalo-**dijo sonriendo.

-**Bueno chicos, gracias por el apoyo-**dijo Mira para luego retirarse, la lacrima se fue apagando.

Luego de un rato, terminamos de limpiar, me sorpredi de que Natsu no intentara nada despues de la llamada... ¿que estara tramando Natsu?... bueno es Natsu... de seguro esta planeando molestar a Elfman para cuando aparezca jajaja...

_**POV NATSU**_

_****_Era de madrugada y happy no me dejaba dormir, me levante y me fui donde Lucy. Cuando llegue la vi dormir tan tranquilamente que pense en no molestarla, me prepare un poco de cafe y me sente a desayunar. A los 5 minutos de que me sente Lucy se empezo a despertar... se veia tan adorable... pero lo que me sorprendio fue con lo que habia dormido... tenia puesto un babydol color rojo transparente... podia gozar con la vista de todo ese cuerpo que era solo mio... podria levantarme y hacerla mia en este mismo momento pero la pobre esta bien dormida todavia... mas tarde, en la noche hare que happy se quede en el gremio y Lucy...tú no te salvas... jeje que puedo hacer, soy un pervertido con ella... y con lo hermosa que es quien no... es mi novia desde ya casi 4 meses... y mi mejor amiga desde mucho tiempo atras... fui tonto al no darme cuenta de cuanto la amaba antes, pero ahora la tengo para mi solito... a menos que...no no... Lucy solo tiene ojos para mi.

Fuimos al gremio porque estabamos aburridos y digamos que ese pequeño departamento era tan cerrado que el "calor" era infernal... bueno solo para lucy yo me sentia de lo mas normal.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos con la sorpresa de que Mira tenia que salir porque Elfman habia desaparecido o algo asi… no escuche muy bien.. lo unico que escuche fue "a puerta cerrada" siii genial, era mi oportunidad Lucy, seras mia hoy mismo.. jejeje..

Ni bien entramos Lucy me mando a traer la escoba, fui tranquilo pues sabia que tenia todo el tiempo para poder tener a esa rubia que se habia robado todo mi corazon... un grito me alerto. Fui corriendo a verla y lo que me encontre me gusto.

Lucy estaba tirada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y sobandose la cabeza... si la podia ver completa a mi gusto... me hizo recordar la imagen tan deliciosa de Lucy en la mañana, no dude y me apodere de ella...sin duda... verla disfrutar de mi y de todo este amor que le doy.. me enciende mas..

Sus gemidos son placenteros para mi... su calor, sus cabellos, su aroma todo, amo todo de esta mujer… ¿como puedo hacer para que sea mia definitivamente? no quiero que nadie me la quite… ¿que debo hacer?

Una vez mas esa sensacion de que algo va a salir de mi... sali rapidamente de ella... no se si eso sea peligroso.. jamas la pondria en riesgo.. pero verla ahi.. no podia contenerme queria seguir.. Pero una llamada interrumpio todo.

Lucy se puso firme y me amenazo con no volver a ser mia... eso si que no lo perderia.. es mia y solo mia.. jamas la forzaria a hacer algo que no quiera, por eso temo que alguien venga y me la arranque de mis manos.. ahhhh ¿que puedo hacer?

Cuando conteste la llamada queria decirle que estuve barriendo pero Lucy me gano... como si fuera a decir que disfrute dandole todo mi amor a Lucy detras de la barra... seria para que Mira me matara con su Satan Soul. Pero lo que escuche me hizo pensar las cosas…

**-... ¿Ma..tri..mo..nio..?**

****Eso.. ¿que es eso?.. espera.. si ellos tenia una relacion a ocultas.. y ahora se casaban eso quiere decir que Evergren sera solo de Elfman.. o sea llevara su apellido y todo aquel que se acerque a ella con decir su nombre sabran que esta casada...

Lucy Dragneel...Lucy Dragneel...LUCY DRAGNEEL... siii eso me gusta... me encanta.. mia solo mia.. nunca nadie me la volveria a quitar... MIA... MI ESPOSA... ESPOSA... eso me gusta... siiiiiiiiiii! Estoy Encendido.

Jejeje ¿mejor? Bueno una vez mas gracias por leer el cap nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que hacer ;)


	15. ¿Quién soy?

Haii! Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, espero les guste n.n

Fairy Tail no es de mi autoria es propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima.

**¿Quién...soy?**

_POV LUCY_

__Era un día normal en el gremio ya hace 2 semanas de lo ocurrido en el gremio con Natsu... no puedo creer lo "goloso" que puede ser.. Ya todos hemos festejado el compromiso de Elfman y Evergreen... bueno seguimos festejando... que se le va a hacer asi es Fairy Tail.

**-Nee~ Natsu... ¿porque no hacemos una mision?-**dije tratando de sonar cariñosa

**-Claro-**dijo emocionado-**dejame buscar una buena para los tres.**

**-Mooo~ yo decia... –**dude**- para ir como antes... ya sabes Erza, Gray, Happy, Tu y Yo-**dije recostando mi cabeza en mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa de la barra, sonriendo al aire.

-**...-**lo pensó-**pero...-**me miro y yo le puse carita de cachorrito-**ya esta bien, les avisare.**

**-Hai!-**y lo abrazé-**eres el mejor Natsu.**

****Luego de eso Natsu fue a buscar a Erza y Gray para avisarles que iriamos a una mision juntos, de solo recordar todo lo que nos divertiamos, me da nostalgia y sonrio al aire e incluso me hace reir de mi misma y de como eran las cosas en ese tiempo, no es que las cosas hayan cambiado radicalmente, pero hace ya casi dos semanas que no voy a una mision con el grupo, paro mas con Natsu y happy, creo que es porque los chicos nos quieren dar nuestro espacio, lo entiendo pero no es para que nos alejemos... ya esta bien, exagero, pero 2 semanas sin los chicos y sus peleas, sus ocurrencias me es una eternidad...

**-Bien Lucy, Natsu ya nos dijo lo de la mision-**dijo Gray sentandose a mi lado-**esta con Erza buscando una buena.**

**-Genial-**dije animada-**lo esperaba con muchas ansias.**

**-Jejeje que ¿ya te aburriste del flamita?-**dijo burlon.

**-¡Que cosas dices Gray!-**le grite-**no digas eso ni de broma-**refunfuñe cruzandome de brazos y volteando para otro lado.

**-Ya, ya perdon jeje fue solo una broma-**dijo mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

**-Nada de bromas-**aparecio Natsu atras mio y le quito la mano de mi espalda-¿**de que tanto te ries hielito porno?**

**-¿Que has dicho fuego extinguido?-**dijo levantándose de la silla.

**-Lo que escuchaste excibisionista-**dijo pegando su frente con la de Gray.

**-Ya, ya basta de pelear o sino...-**no pude terminar.

**-¿No se estaran peleando verdad?-**dijo Erza con una sombria voz.

**-NO-**gritaron juntos-**somos amigos-**dijo Gray abrazandolo.

**-AYE SIR-**contesto Natsu

**-Jajajajajajaja-**no pude evitar reir, eso si era recordad los viejos tiempos-**Happy 2 jaja**

****Avisamos a Mira, que por cierto estaba muy animada de saber que su hermano se casaria. La mision era sencilla, teniamos que ahuyentar a unos monos que atacaban a los turistas a las afueras de Magnolia, no era complicada ni lejana, pero tenia buena recompensa.

Esa misma tarde salimos, tomamos un carruaje mágico para ir rapido pero tranquilos... bueno no todos ya que Natsu como siempre termino mareado y recostado en mis piernas para que se durmiera durante el viaje.

**-Flamita cuando no siendo débil-**bufo Gray, mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

-**Bcagfle jhuikligfo-**dijo inentendible mente Natsu.

**-Mejor duerme Natsu-**dije recostandolo nuevamente en mis piernas.

**-Tal parece que ya lo has sabido domar Lucy-**dijo Erza sonriendo (maquiavelicamente a mi parecer).

**-Jeje-**rei nerviosa mientras una gotita estilo anime corria por mi nuca-**que cosas dices Erza.**

**-Aye sir!-**dijo Happy comiendo un pescado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Erza, que era la conductora, nos dio la voz de que ya habiamos llegado. Al bajar Natsu iba a besar el suelo, pero en cambio se volteo y me dio un beso en la mejilla dejandome a mi totalmente sonrojada.

Fuimos donde el cliente, que no vivía muy lejos de donde paramos, nos dijo que era cerca del bosque el lugar de donde los monos salian, que un poco mas al fondo habia una cueva donde dormian para luego en la noche atacar.

Fue sencillo encontrar a unos cuantos que se estaban rascando la panza, recostados en unos arboles. Al instante Erza y Natsu los golpearon, pero de al fondo del bosque se escucho un gran estruendo, para luego ver como unos 20 monos venian corriendo para donde estabamos.

**-Genial, esto se esta poniendo candente-**dijo Natsu-**Estoy Encendido...Lucy quedate atras mio.**

**-No te preocupes-**dije sacando la llave de Taurus-**soy una maga de Fairy Tail.**

****Asi luchamos todos juntos, una pequeña competencia entre Gray y Natsu, dio ese toque gracioso, pero lo malo fue que en un momento de descuido un mono tomo de la pierna a Gray. Yo estaba preocupada por Gray, asi que desvie la mirada hacia él, antes de darme cuenta un mono ya me habia tomado y estaba corriendo conmigo.

**-AHHH mono asqueroso sueltame-**grita furiosa dandole pequeñas patadas-**sueltame, saca tus asquerosas manos de mi... ahh Natsu...**

**-LUCYY-**grito Natsu corriendo detras del mono.

De repente el mono paro en seco y me miro... luego lentamente se fue acercando a mi, temiendo que hiciera lo mismo que cuando Macao se convirtio en mano (osea tratar de besarme) aleje mi cara pero lo unico que resivi fue una cabezazo…

Todo se volvio oscuro y de ahi no recuerdo nada...

_**POV N**__**ORMAL**_

Natsu llego corriendo, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, estaba Lucy desmayada en las manos del mono, y este solo se reia mientras la agitaba por todo lados. Natsu se lleno de ira, fue contra el animal, lo que no midio era que al golpearlo Lucy salio volando por los aires, queria correr por su ayuda pero tenia al mono al frente, justo en ese momento llego happy volando y sujeto a Lucy para depositarla suavemente en el suelo.

**-Happy... gracias-**dijo Natsu, sonriéndole a su peludo amigo.

**-Aye sir-**dijo mientras alzaba un dedo en señal de aprobación.

****Luego de que Happy dejara en el suelo a Lucy, Natsu molio a golpes al mono dejandolo con unas X en sus ojos y varios chinchones en su cabeza. En ese mismo instante Natsu fue corriendo para ver como estaba Lucy, pues ella seguia sin despertar... todos sabemos cuan sobreprotector puede ser Natsu...claro solo con Lucy.

**-Lucy, vamos despierta-**decia Natsu con una voz quebrada-**Lucy, por favor abre los ojos.**

****Pero nada Lucy seguia dormida. Ya el dragon slayer estaba entrando en desesperacion, si Lucy no se despertaba era capaz de salir corriendo con Lucy en brazos hacia el gremio o hacia la mismísima Polyuska para que atienda a Lucy.

De repente Lucy empezo a moverse, estaba quejandose de dolor, se sobaba la frente con la mano y fruncia en ceño, sin abrir los ojos. Al momento en que los abrio, parecia estar confundida, miro para todos lados hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de Natsu... lo miro y él la miro luego sorpresivamente Natsu se tiro a ella para abrazarla.

**-Lucy al fin abres los ojos-**dijo sin dejar de abrazarla-**me tenias preocupado.**

****Para sorpresa de Natsu, ella lo alejo, y se paro para luego correr y gritarle.

**-No me toques, sea quien sea que seas!**

****La rubia corrio y corrió, pero para su mala suerte (segun ella) se tropezo con algo y cayo al suelo.

-**Duele...-**dijo subandose la cabeza.

-**¿Lucy?-**dijo Erza.

**-¿Q-Quien eres?-**pregunto Lucy.

-**¿Lucy estas bien?-**pregunto Natsu dandole el alcance.

-**¿Quienes son?-**Dijo desesperada Lucy.

Al instante llego Gray a donde estaban los demas, al ver la expresion seria de Erza y asustada de Natsu comprendio de que algo andaba mal. Cuando al fin se acerco vio a Lucy en el suelo asustada.

**-¿Te sucede algo Lucy?-**pregunto Gray acercandose para tocarle la frente-**tienes un pequeño chinchon en la frente.**

**-Kyahhhhhhh-**grito una Lucy totalmente sonrojada para luego salir corriendo.

Pero Erza se le interpuso, la rubia solo dio un salto sobre ella y la sobrepaso para luego seguir corriendo, dejando a todos los chicos sorprendidos.

_POV NATSU_

__Lucy salio corriendo al instante y sin pensarlo la segui, para mi suerte se topo con Erza y cayo, claro yo no queria que se cayera se puede lastimar, pero si asi lograba que ella se quedara quieta luego la ayudaria a sobarse jiji...no no ahora no, tengo que ver que Lucy este bien.

Erza le pregunto como estaba pero ella solo pregunto que quienes eramos... es que acaso ella se olvido de Erza... o ¿de mi? no, mi Lucy no podia haberse olvidado de mi.

Luego llego Gray, este se acerco para tomarle la temperatura... maldito hielito ¿quien se cree que es para acercarse a MI Lucy? maldito ahorita lo reviento... espera... porque Lucy se sonrojo.. ¿Lucy? oh no salio corriendo...

Luego para sorpresa de todos esta dio un super salto logrando esquivar o mejor dicho sobre pasar a Erza.

**-Natsu...-**dijo volteando a verme-** Lucy es sorprendente-**dijo con los ojos abiertos, Happy.

**-Happy atrapala-**le grite

Este solo salio volando… realmente, cuando Lucy no controla su cuerpo es sorprendentemente fuerte y agil…

_POV LUCY._

__Lentamente abri los ojos, toda mi cabeza daba vueltas, cuando abri por completo los ojos me sentí... confundida... ¿donde estaba?... ¿que hacia ahi? y por sobre todo...¿QUIEN ERA YO? segui recorriendo el lugar con la vista, hasta que me cruze con los ojos de un chico... muy lindo debo de aceptar pero este me miraba con si acabara de ver un milagro, rapidamente este se me lanzo a abrazar... ¿y eso? ¿quien era ese joven? ¿porque me abrazaba? podia sentir mis mejillas arder. Por eso lo solte y me fui corriendo.

_**-**_**No me** **toques-**dije corriendo tratando de que no viera mi sonrojo-**sea quien seas que seas...!-**grite por ultimo para que sepa que no cualquier desconocido puede ir abrazandome cuando se le de la gana… tiene que ganárselo ¿no?.

Corri todo lo que podia correr...¿donde estaba? voltee para ver si el chico estaba detras mio y si ahi estaba, corriendo como un loco, de repente me choque con algo y cai al suelo.

**-Duele...-**dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

**-¿Lucy?-**pregunto una mujer de cabello rojo.

**-¿Q-Quien eres?-**pregunte asustada, ella tambien me llama Lucy…

-**¿Lucy estas bien?-**pregunto el chico que hace rato me encontre, tenia el pelo rosa.

-**¿Quienes son?-**dije ya desesperada.

Luego llego otra persona, no la vi bien porque estaba mas concentrada pensando como huir de estas personas. Sorpresivamente este se me acerco y me puso su mano en la frente, estaba muy cerca mio. Podia sentir mi corazon latir a mil por hora, y mis mejillas sumamente calientes. Solo atiene a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Pero la de cabello rojo se interpuso, solo pude dar un salto colocando mi mano en su hombro y dando una pirueta para luego caer de pie y seguir corriendo...

¿Quien es Lucy? ¿Porque me llaman asi? No se y no me importa, debo de huir, cuando voltee para ver si alguien estaba ahí, para mi sorpresa y desgracia los tres estaba persiguiendome.

**-Happy atrapala-**grito alguien.

¿quien es happy? no quiero saberlo aumente mi velocidad y llegue a la cuidad...¿que cuidad era? ahhhh ¿que esta pasando?

Una vez mas voltee a ver para saber si seguian tras mio, pero me tropeze con algo y cai al suelo.

**-Duele...¿que te pasa...-**no pude terminar pues mis ojos vieron a el chico mas lindo que pude haber visto, encima era rubio.

**-¿Lucy?-**pregunto el rubio ¿otra vez Lucy?

-**¿Señorita Heartfilia?-**pregunto su acompañante, un chico igual de bello pero con el pelo negro y ojos rojos.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ¿como podia encontrarme con tantos chicos lindos? y ¿quien carajos es Lucy?

-**¿L-Los conosco?-**dije avergonzada y sonrojada.

Al instante senti algo venir y me puse detras de ellos. Algo me jalo con fuerza yo solo pude sujetar a ambos chicos junto a mi, pero solo logre arrastrarlos conmigo.

Cuando al fin el gato me solto, para mi pesadilla llegaron los tres jovenes que me venian pisandome los talones, pero el de cabello rosa miro con odio hacia mi, luego recien comprendi la situacion, tenia tan fuertemente apretados a los chicos que no note que les habia puesto sus caras en mis pechos. Cayendo desde el cielo el pelirosa los golpeo dejandolos con chinchones en la cabeza, yo solo lo esquive.

**-Malditos pervertidos no se atrevan a tocarla nunca mas!-**grito furioso.

-**Natsu~ Lucy es muy fuerte, tuve que llevar a estos dos conmigo-**se quejo del gatito... ¿GATITO?

-**¿ES UN GATOOO? Y ¿HABLA? ¿VUELAA?-**grite asustada al ver las alas que tenia.

**-Aye Sir!-**respondio este mientras giraba en el aire.

-**Lucy calmate, ¿has olvidado quienes somos?-**pregunto la mujer de pelo rojo.

**-Mmm... es eso...-**agache la mirada-** es que…-**cerre los puños-** ¿quienes son?-**levante la mirada asustada y confundida-** ¿donde estoy?...¿quien soy?**

Taran! Bueno bueno… si quieren saber que pasara con Lucy siguan la historia ;) nos vemos!...

PDT: ya saben que hacer… dejen sus comentarios :D


	16. Memoria recuperadaamigos nuevos

Aclaraciones:

POV FULANITO:_ansfasfasfska = _Pensamientos o punto de vista de tal persona.

Eso es todo… entreténganse

**Memoria recuperada, compañeros nuevos**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

**-Malditos pervertidos no se atrevan a tocarla nunca mas!-**grito furioso.

-**Natsu~ Lucy es muy fuerte, tuve que llevar a estos dos conmigo-**se quejo del gatito... ¿GATITO?

-**¿ES UN GATOOO? Y ¿HABLA? ¿VUELAA?-**grite asustada.

**-Aye Sir!-**respondio este.

-**Lucy calmate, ¿has olvidado quienes somos?-**pregunto la mujer de pelo rojo.

**-Mmm.. es eso.. es que.. ¿quienes son? ¿donde estoy?...¿quien soy?**

_Hoy…_

**-Lucy… ¿de verdad no nos recuerdas?-**pregunto el peli rosa tembloroso.

**-L-Lo siento**-agache la mirada- **n-no los conozco.**

_POV NATSU_

Acababa de darle el alcancé a happy y que me encuentro, el maldito de Eucliffe y Cheney con sus caras en el pecho de MI NOVIA, Mi solo mía malditos capullos! Fui corriendo y de unos buenos golpes los dejé en el suelo con dos grandes chinchones, cabrones se salvan solo porque lo que me interesa es Lucy.

**-Malditos pervertidos no se atrevan a tocarla nunca más**-grite ya hastiado.

-**Natsu~ Lucy es muy fuerte**-se quejó mi fiel amigo- **tuve que llevar a estos dos conmigo.**

Estaba a punto de responderle hasta que vi la mirada extrañada de Lucy.

**-¿ES UN GATO? Y ¿HABLA? ¿VUELA?-**grito exaltada.

-**Aye Sir!-**dijo Happy dando vueltas en el aire.

**-Lucy cálmate-**se le acerco-** ¿has olvidado quiénes somos?-**pregunto Erza.

**-Mm es que-**pude verla confundida, parecía desesperada o asustada-** ¿quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?**

**-Lucy**-dijo seco y serio Gray, luego volteo la vista a Erza-**Erza creo que perdió la memoria.**

**-Sí, eso mismo creo yo**-dijo seria con una mano en su barbilla.

**-¿Qué yo que?-**pregunto asustada**-no hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí.**

**-No te preocupes Lucy, somos tus compañeros, tus amigos-**dijo Gray acercándosele.

**-Amigo seras tu, hielera humana**-dije enojado, pero lo único que me gane fue una mirada fulminante de parte de Erza, pude ver que Lucy se sonrojada…eso era demasiado adorable.

**-Señorita Heartfilia**-dijo Rogue acercándose a Lucy**-¿Qué es lo que le paso?**

**-A ti que te importa-**gruñi como advirtiéndole que no diera un paso mas.

-**Natsu-**dijo seria y tenebrosa Erza.

**-Por favor no me digan Heartfilia o Lucy que yo no la conozco-**dijo triste mi amada rubia.

La gota que derramo el vaso, había perdido la memoria…esperen...eso significaba que ella se olvido quien era, se olvido de que me ama...de que somos novios…DE QUE ES MIA!... no eso si que no, mil veces prefiero estar muerto ha dejar que mi Lucy se olvide que es mia, lo peor que si ella no me recuerda entonces… otros malditos pervertidos vendrán a tratar de alejarla de mi lado, jamas lo permitiría…

Por impulso fui donde ella y envolviéndola tanto con mis brazos y piernas trate de ocultarla de los demás, no quería ni que el sol la viera, ella era mia, solo mia, tenia que recordarlo.

**-Luce~ ¿enserio, no sabes quién soy?-**dije triste pero ronroneando.

**-Y-Yo-**dijo nerviosa y temblorosa**- n-no s-se quien e-eres.**

**-Yo soy tu…-**no pude terminar pues Erza me dio señas de que no continuara.

-**Yo soy tu novio, Lucy-**dijo fuerte Sting parándose de su sitio.

En ese momento sentí el rostro de Lucy arder para luego desmayarse, lo mataba, con sumo cuidado la deje en el suelo y me tire encima del maldito rubio, jamas permitiría eso, ahora Lucy creería que es cierto y se alejaría de mi, nunca! Con cada golpe deseaba mas que nunca pudiera abrir mas esa bocota.

**-Tu-**dije dándole un puñetazo, pero el esquivaba**-maldito...bastardo...te...arrepentiras...de...lo que...dijiste...a...MI… ESPOSA!-**la gota que derramo el vaso ella iba a ser mi esposa, nunca permetiria que alguien se interpusiera en eso, mis planes ya estaban hechos, en ese momento él se dejo golpear, solo me miraba sorprendido.

_POV NORMAL_

Nos encontrábamos en una escena muy tensa para las hadas de Fairy Tail, Lucy se encontraba en el suelo mirando a esos dos jóvenes, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney, pero ella no los reconocio, sin embargo luego llego Happy, por reacción Lucy se escondio detrás de los dos magos pero fue jalada por el gato, ella una vez mas casi por impulso se sujeto de ambos, en ese momento los jóvenes solo atinaron a sonrojarse debido al lugar en el que se encontraba, los pechos de la rubia, al final logro soltar Happy a Lucy pues vio a sus compañeros cerca, sin embargo al ver Natsu la situación ataco a los dos dragones slayers y los dejo en el suelo con dos chinchones en la cabeza y sus ojos se convirtieron en cruces. Al final, hablaron sus amigos cuestionando porque razón su compañera actuaba asi, los magos Dragon Slayers gemelos solo se sentaron y miraron a lados contrarios pues estaban aun sonrojados. Natsu por impulso fue donde la rubia y la sobreguardo en sus brazos, buscando que ella se sienta protegida.

POV ERZA = _Lucy parece haber perdido la memoria, si es esa la situación lo mejor será darle la información de a poco puede que la choquemos y quede peor...maldito Natsu no entiende lo que esta sucediendo ¿Cómo simplemente la vas a abrazar? Será idiota, aunque Lucy no parece molestarse._

POV LUCY = _¿Qué esta pasando? Ese chico de cabello rosa se me acerco y me abrazo, asi sin mas, debo admitir que es guapo, pero que me abrase como si me conociera es otra cosa… aunque se siente tan calido estar asi, es como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que es seguro estar en sus brazos._

POV STING = _no entiendo muy bien la situación, pero parece que Lucy ha perdido la memoria, se me ocurre algo muy bueno para cobrarme el golpe a ese maldito de Natsu-san, jejeje veremos como reaccionas._

En ese momento Natsu trato de hacerle acordar a su amada quien es ella y que son, pues estaba muy desesperado por el hecho de que su novia no recordase nada. Pero Erza se lo prohibio pues no tenían que ir tan rápido en su condición delicada. Lamentablemente Sting puso en marcha su plan.

**-Yo soy tu novio, Lucy-**dijo el rubio con una sonrisa seductora.

POV LUCY = _¿q-que? Yo tengo ¿novio? En ese momento mi cabeza hirvió, no solo mis cachetes estaban rojos sino toda mi cara, estaba en competencia con un tomate y salí ganadora, luego vi todo oscuro, por ultimo cai en los brazos de ese apuesto chico._

Natsu entro en coraje, la vida del mago DS colgaba de un hilo, suavemente el peli rosa coloco a la Heartfilia en el suelo, para luego aventarse contra el dragon de Luz.

Con cada golpe hablaba, pero en un momento de desenfreno solto una información muy intima. Sting ante esto no pudo responder el golpe, él estaba a punto de devolverle todos los golpes, pero ante la noticia se quedo helado. Los demás solo se quedaron de piedra ante ese comentario.

POV STING = _E-Esposa...Natsu-san y Lucy ¿estan casados? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Ella no parece tener algún anillo y él menos, ¿Qué esta pasando?_

POV ERZA = _C-Casados... Lucy no me ha dicho nada ¿sera que ya no confía en mi? O se lo dijo esta mañana, si eso debe ser, o la única otra opción es que el tonto de Natsu no le haya dicho nada aun y solto algo que no debía decir...Lucy debe de recuperar la memoria ahora._

POV GRAY = _maldito pervertido, que cree que esta diciendo, mi hermanita ahora ya me tiene mucha mas confianza me dice de todo lo que le pasa, incluso me conto su...su...p-primera...ahhh esto es estresante, si Natsu le hubiera pedido para casarse seria el primero en enterarme, idiota ni creas que te dejare a mi hermanita tan fácil, ella aun es joven para formar familia o si quiera casarse...ahh me sonroje pensando en ella vestida de novia ahhh aunque…se veria muy adorable._

_END POV NORMAL_

_POV NATSU_

Escuche unos quejidos, vueltee a ver y me vi con que Lucy estaba reaccionando pero antes de eso note que todos me estaban mirando consternados, luego cai en cuenta…hable de mas, ahora ellos sabían mis planes, no puedo creer lo idiota que fui, por impulso solté la información de lo mas importante de mi vida. Me acerque a mi amada y la abrase.

**-Mm-**se quejo**-¿q-qué paso?-**pregunto sobándose la frente**-¿Natsu?**

Eso era lo que quería oir, me recordaba, la abrase tan fuerte que no quería nunca soltarla, pero ella se movia mucho en mis brazos.

**-N-Natsu...casi me asfixio-**dijo sonrojada**-¿Qué esta sucediendo?**

**-Tal parece que ese desmayo te hizo recuperar la memoria, Lucy-**dijo firme Erza pero con una mirada le rogué que no diga nada de lo que había dicho, ella solo asintió comprendiéndome.

-**Lucy-**dijo llorando happy abrazándola**-crei que nunca nos recordarías.**

**-¿Recordar? ¿memoria?-**pregunto asustada**-¿de que hablan?**

**-Perdiste la memoria Lucy-**dijo Gray acercándose**-pero tal parece que ya todo esta bien-**le sonrio.

**-Ya ya ya maldito hielito, no te acerques tanto-**gruñi pues estaba muy cerca de ella.

**-Calla afeminado, es mi hermana-**me grito sacándose la camisa.

**-¿Sting? ¿Rogue?-**pregunto Lucy sorprendida- **¿Qué hacen aquí? Y Gray tu ropa.**

**-¿En que momento?-**dijo sorprendido buscando su camisa.

**-Pervertido-**dije mirando a otro lado, molesto.

**-..-**ninguno respondio, Sting por los golpees que no lo dejaban hablar y Rogue solo bajo la vista.

**-Veras, perdiste la memoria, y cuando huiste te topaste con estos dos-**dije señalando a ambos DS**-luego el rubio idiota dijo algo...-**no termine de hablar pues Lucy me interrumpio.

-**Ya lo recuerdo-**dijo exaltada**-¡STING! Como se te ocurre decir semejante tontería, yo soy novia de Natsu, pudo haberte matado, y tu Rogue deberías controlar mas a tu amigo-**los regaño como si de una madre con sus hijos se tratase.

-**Lo siento-**dijo avergonzado, Rogue-**de verdad lo siento señorita Heartfilia.**

**-No te preocupes-**dijo levantándose-**pero díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí?**

-**Lo que sucede-**hablo Rogue-**es que desde los juegos mágicos, Minerva se convirtió en la maestra y no hecho por "perder " en los juegos, no pudimos decir nada.**

**-Ademas no dejaría que ella fuera superior a mi-**hablo por fin Sting aun con varios golpes en la cara**-su maestro nos llamo y nos dijo que Fairy Tail tiene la puertas abiertas a nosotros.**

**-¿QUEE?-**gritamos Gray, Happy y Yo.

**-Asi que esa era la noticia que me tenia el maestro-**dijo Erza colocando su mano en la barbilla.

**-Si-**dijo un gato marron volando al lugar**-esa era la noticia.**

**-Fro piensa lo mismo-**dijo otro con traje de rana.

**-Vaya-**dijo Lucy acercándose-**entonces Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail-**dijo sonriente tendiéndoles una mano para ayudarlos a parar. Ellos solo se sonrojaron y aceptaron. El resto solo rieron ante todo lo sucedido.

Maldicion por que mi amada rubia tenia que ser tan gentil con todos, esas sonrisas deberían de ser solo para mi, bueno pero eso es lo que amo de ella, que sea tan angelical con todos.


	17. Tu Palabra, mi Ley

Hiii! Minna :D este cap se lo dedico a **Yune-Hinata**, gracias por tus reviews :D bueno sin mas aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi historia :D ahhh y para **AleriaScarlet14** que aunque sea de otra historia le mando saluditos… :3

**Tu Palabra, Mi Ley...**

_**POV LUCY**_

Luego de ese encuentro y esa explicación, nos encaminamos todos juntos al gremio, aunque lo que si me sorprendio y me dio gracia fue que no solo Natsu estaba mal en el tren… sino Sting y Rogue estaban pasándola mal.

**-Chicos-**dije mientras una gotita estilo anime recorria mi nuca-**¿no creen que deberíamos ayudarlos?**

**-Bueno, tu estas ayudando al cerebro de lava-**dijo Gray algo… celoso-**y pues por él-**dijo mirando a Sting que se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte por el mareo, siendo animado por si querido compañero Lector-**pues nose si sobreviva, pero a comparación de Sting-**dijo mirando a Rogue que estaba un poco mareado pero lo disimulaba, estaba sentado cruzado de brazos y con la mirada oculta en su flequillo-**lo veo normal.**

**-Mmmm aun asi, Gray-**dije algo preocupada y reprochandolo-**son nuestros nuevos nakamas, lo minimo que podemos hacer es ayudarlos.**

**-Hubieramos venido con Wendy-**dijo Erza, ya llevaba buen rato callada-**pero cuando le avise dijo que iba a ir a una misión con Gajeel y Levy.**

**-Oh! Levy no me dijo que Gajeel y ella irían de misión-**dije sorprendida, pero contenta por ella-**Levy-chan…-**suspire mirando a la ventana-**espero que te valla bien.**

_**EN OTRO LUGAR…. POV LEVY**_

**-Gajeel! Eres un idiota-**grite ofuscada por su actitud-**lo único que haces es destrozar todo y comer hierro-**dije frustrada.

**-No me grites enana-**dijo Gajeel sobándose la oreja-**¿Qué querias que haga? Es idiota se la tenia merecida-**dijo cruzándose de brazos tras su nuca.

-**Pero Gajeel-san, no era necesario destrosar la mitad de la cuidad por perseguirlo-**dijo Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita estilo anime corriéndole-**aunque, apoyo a Gajeel-**dijo mirando a Levy-**la había semi-secuetrado, Levy-san, lo justo era que lo pagara.**

**-Ahhh-**dije soltando un suspiro-**el gremio te esta corrompiendo-**dije abrazándola de una manera exagerada-**y este cabeza de hierro-**dije mirándolo de una manera reprobatoria y enojada-**eso no justifica que destruyeras todo, nos han pagado casi menos de la mitad por tu culpa.**

**-Tch-**gruño, y no dijo mas, solo se volteo y siguió caminando.

-**A todo eso-**dije algo pensativa-**¿Por qué tenemos que ir a pie?-**pregunte ya cansada de caminar.

**-Por que Gajeel-san no soport-**pero fue interrumpida por sierto DS de Hierro.

-**Es mejor asi enana-**dijo riéndose por su gesto cuando le dijo enana-**es mas seguro.**

**-Pero tardamos mas-**dije deprimida por que sabia que no me entenderia-**ademas estoy cansada.**

**-Tch-**volvio a gruñir.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Gajeel se me acero y me cargo estilo princesa, trate de safarme de su agarre pero al ver que no podía me deje llevar… quien estaba incomoda era la pobre de Wendy que solo podía sonrojarse por nuestra actitud.

-**Creo que Gajeel esta mostrando mas sus sentimientos-**susurro Lily a Wendy intentando que él no lo escuchara.

-**Te escuche gato traidor-**grito Gajeel algo sonrojado pero mirando a otro lado para ocultar eso, sin embargo yo, desde mi posición, si lo pude notar.

_**VOLVIENDO CON EL TEAM DE NATSU… POV LUCY**_

Luego del viaje mas agotador de mi vida, bajamos en Magnolia. Natsu, Sting y Rogue bajaron rápidamente del tren en cuanto se detuvo, aunque el ultimo bajo de una manera muy asemejada a la normalidad.

En el camio tuva la oportunidad de hablar mejor con Sting y Rogue, y me contaron mejor la situación. Al parecer Minerva se apodero de Sabertooth y por eso los boto de ese gremio. Minerva no tiene sentimientos, es una persona muy mala, aunque estoy preocupada por Yukino, no se de ella, le pregunte a los chicos pero me dijeron que no la volvieron a ver.

**-Entonces, ¿Dónde vivirán aquí en Magnolia?-**pregunte como variando el tema.

-**Pues la verdad aun no lo sabemos-**respondo Sting alzándose de hombros-**pero una señora nos dijo que hay una casera, cerca de un puente, que nos podría rentar un departamento, dicen que es relativamente barato-**dijo cruzando sus manos tras su nuca.

-**Ohhh!-**dije emocionada-**creo que se trata de donde yo vivo-**dije sonriendo-**hace poco se fue una pareja, de seguro ya estaba buscando inquilinos nuevos-**dije casi riéndome-**entonces… seremos vecinos.**

**-Si-**dijo Rogue-**Señorita Heartfilia ¿seria amable de llevarnos allí en cuanto salgamos del gremio?-**pregunto cordialmente.

-**Claro, no hay problema-**dije sonriendo.

-**Hey, hey, hey cuidadito allí-**dijo Natsu poniéndose entre ellos y abrazandome por la cintura-**ella es mia, ni creas que me olvidare de tu "bromita" Sting-**dijo casi gruñendo, a veces llega a preocuparme los celos que tiene.

-**Tranquilo-**dijo Gray, yo solo pude sonreir por su apoyo-**si se atreven a acercarse a mi hermanita, yo mismo los mato-**dijo Gray con una mirada ensombrecida.

-**No ayudas Gray-**dije con una gotita estilo anime-**no tienen que ser asi, por mi ya olvide o que paso ¿ok?-**pregunte mirando a los cuatro, ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Natsu se tardo un poco, creo que mas lo hizo por compromiso que por querer hacerlo.

-**Aun asi lo tendre vigilados-**dijo tirando una mirada asesina a Sting, quien no se quedo atrás y tambien le mando una mirada igual. Terminaron juntando frentes en señal de desafio.

-**¿No se estarán peleando verdad?-**una voz de ultratumba los hizo separarse.

-**N-No, jamas Erza-**dijo Natsu ocultándose detrás de mi.

-**Nunca pensé que alguien me llegara a dar tanto miedo-**susurro Sting a Rogue.

-**Fro piensa lo mismo-**dijo la pequeña gatita con disfraz de rana.

-**Sting no le tiene miedo, solo la respeta por que es mujer-**dijo cruzado de brazos el gato marron-**sino estoy seguro que pelearía con ella y le ganaría.**

-**No me ayudas-**dijo dándole un coscorrón y sudando frio.

-**Jajajajaja-**rei divertida mientras me sujetaba el estomago.

-**No te rias mucho, rubiecita-**dijo burlon Sting, mientras se acercaba a mi y me tocaba con sus dedo la frente.

-**Hey! Tu tambien eres rubio, baka!-**grite con un puchero, y me cruzaba de brazos.

-**Te estoy viendo…-**gruñeron tanto Natsu como Gray, pero se escucho mas el de Natsu que el de Gray.

Luego de todo ese trayecto lleno de risas y de gruñidos (bien solo de Natsu y Gray), llegamos a nuestro hermoso gremio.

**-Wooo-**dijo Sting viendo el edificio-**es… bueno algo parecido al…-**agacho la mirada y apretó los puños-**olvidenlo.**

Lo mire, pude entender aunque sea un poco lo que sentía, apenas había dejado su antiguo gremio, bueno el ser echado duele-**Bueno entremos chicos-**dije dando una sonrisa y corriendo para abrir las puertas-¡**REGRESAMOS!-**grite contenta.

Cabe demás decir que todos gritaron un-**BIENVENIDOS-**pero de repente todos se callaron al ver al rubio y el pelinegro entrar con sus respectivos gatos.

-**Mocosos, esa era la notica que tenia que darles-**dijo el maestro desde la barra-**tenemos nuevos miembros.**

**-¿QUEEÉ?-**gritaron a coro todos.

-**Calmense chicos -**dije con una gotita estilo anime en mi frente-**¿Qué acaso Fairy Tail no es conocida como el gremio de lazos fuertes y valores bien formados? Entonces… el pasado es pasado-**dije sonriendo.

Los del gremio se quedaron sorprendidos y callaron un momento como procesando lo que había dicho, luego simplemente sonrieron.

**-¡FIESTAAAA!-**gritaron alegres.

-**Bienvenidos chicos –**dijo Mira con una sonrisa acercándose-**vengan para ponerles su marca.**

**-Hi-**dijeron los cuatro y se fueron.

-**Lucy ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-**dijo Natsu jalándome del brazos, pero de manera suave, solo para que prestara atención.

-**Si-**dije sonriendo.

Nos fuimos a una mesa del gremio, el lugar "perfecto" por asi decirlo, ya que estaba lejos de los demás, lejos de las mesas y sillas voladoras y donde nadie nos oyera.

-**Ahora si Natsu, dime-**dije ya sentada y mirándolo, admito que estaba un poco nerviosa de lo que me fuera a decir.

-**Son dos cosas-**dijo serio pero con un toque de él mismo.

-**Si es por Sting y Rogue, no tienes que decir nada, son nuevos y ahora serán mis vecinos-**dije como previendo lo que diría.

-**Lo siento pero no me importa, eres mia, solo mia, nadie tiene porque resivir tus sonrisas mas que yo-**dijo como gruñendo-**pero no era solo eso lo que te quería decir, asi que no me cambies de tema-**dijo algo enojado, como si de solo pensarlo lo enojara.

**-Entonces… ¿Qué es la otra cosa que me quieres decir?-**pregunte ya asustada por su actitud.

_POV ERZA: al parecer estaba en lo correcto, Natsu aun no le ha dicho nada, y ahora que los veo, se la ha llevado al lugar mas apartado, de seguro ya se lo va a pedir, y lo mas probable es que la madrina sea yo jejeje._

_POV GRAY: que se cree es flamita para llevarse a mi hermanita donde no hay nadie… a no ser que… nooo, no me digas que ya le va a pedir para… para… ahhh ahora si me oyes baka._

**-Pues veras…-**dijo a medias, como dudando de seguir, yo solo lo tome de la mano y le sonreí como dándole fuerza-**te quería pedir permiso para ir a una misión… solo…-**dijo serio pero nervioso, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-**Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué me tendrías que pedir permiso?-**pregunte confusa, admito que me siento rara sabiendo que no estare con él pero, él es libre, no soy quien para atajarlo.

-**¿Cómo que porque?-**dijo mirándome confundido y sorprendido-**te pertenesco, Lucy, soy tuyo, obviamente te tengo que pedir permiso, y tu… tambien… deberías-**dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro.

-**Natsu…-**dije como suspirando pero a la vez sorprendida de su explicación-**que seas… m-mio-**dije ruborizándome-**no tiene que ver con que me tengas que pedir o no-**pero me interrumpio con su mano.

-**No digas mas-**dijo triste-**si sigue diciendo eso terminaras matándome-**dijo soltando mi boca-**soy tuyo y me gusta serlo, solo necesito que me digas que si-**dijo como suplicando.

-**¿Qué pasa aquí cerebro de lava?-**pregunto Gray interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-**Metete en tus asuntos stripper-**dijo Natsu molesto-**esto es importante, te pido…-**callo un momento y puso un gesto de disgusto-**p-por f-f-faa-favor-**dijo sufriendo-**que no te intrometas en este momento.**

Gray abrió grande los ojos, estaba mas que sorprendio, estaba… asustado, nunca Natsu le había dicho por favor, eso era algo… raro… yo tambien me quede helada, si Natsu llegaba a tal punto solo para que yo le "de" permiso, quiere decir que es algo verdaderamente importante para él.

-**D-De acuerdo-**dijo Gray llendose nervioso.

_POV GRAY:_ _no lo puedo creer, el cerebro de lava diciendo eso… sin duda se lo esta pidiendo, tambien que oi que le dijo que solo necesitaba que le diga que si… Lucy… se que me lo contaras, y espero que ese tonto te cuide con su vida sino yo mismo lo mato._

**-N-Natsu…-**dije aduras penas-**n-no sabia que tan impor-**pero me volvió a callar.

-**Shhh-**pronuncio-**ya te dije que no siguas con eso, podrias llegar a matarme con tus palabras-**dijo agachando levemente la cabeza.

-**… Si-**dije ya convencida-**si te "doy permiso" de ir a una misión sin mi-**dije sonriendo, pude ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan característica de él-**pero prométeme una cosa-**dije seria y el tambien se puso serio.

-**Lo que quieras-**dijo tomándome de las dos manos.

-**Prometeme que volveras sano y salvo-**dije preocupada, el solo rio y estaba apunto de decir algo-**y que iras con Happy-**hizo un puchero, lo proceso y asintió con la cabeza-**hecho.**

**-Te amo-**dijo abrazandome-** ire a avisarle a Mira.**

**-De acuerdo-**dije sonriendo y viéndolo partir a la barra.

_**POV NATSU**_

Estaba contento, Lucy me dejo ir, genial desde hoy mismo vere la manera de decirle que se case conmigo… pero ahora lo importante era ¿Cómo?

**-Mira, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-**dije algo nervioso.

-**Claro, no hay problema-**dijo sonriente.

Fuimos a la parte trasera del gremio, donde nadie nos pudiera oir o ver.

-**Dime ¿Qué necesitas Natsu?-**pregunto tranquila.

-**Pues v-veras… yo…-**empecé mal, estaba nervioso, no sabia como decircelo, tome mucho aire-**Mira-**la mire a los ojos-**necesito que me ayudes a… a…-**volvi a flaquear.

-**¿A…?-**dijo era curiosa pero con esa sonrisa macabra, algo me decía que ya sabi que quería decirle.

-**A… a pedirle…-**dije nervioso, ella solo me hacia señas de que siguiera-**a pedirle…-**suspire y cerre los ojos-**a pedirle a Lucy que se case conmigo-**no quise abrir los ojos nuevamente porque tenia miedo de su reacción. Sin embargo oi un gritito ahogado y luego oli sal-**M-Mira ¿Por qué lloras?-**dije asustado.

-**S-Sabia que dirias eso-**dijo conmovida y tapándose la boca con una mano y la otra como puño en su pecho-**pero suena tan tierno y romántico cuando lo dices asi-**dijo ya sonriendo y secándose las lagrimas.

-**M-Mira-**dije tartamudeando de la vergüenza-**s-si ya lo sabias ¿por qué me torturaste haciéndomelo decir?-**dije un poco enojado.

-**Porque si no tenias valor ni de comentármelo a mi, nunca tendrías valor de decircelo a ella-**dijo sonriendo y con justa razón.

-**Ohhh-**dije sorprendido-**pero me ayudaras ¿cierto?**-dije aun nervioso.

-**Claro que si, siempre-**dijo sonriendo-**pero antes que nada tienes que comprar el anillo, y luego tienes que tener para la boda, el vestido-**la interrumpi.

-**Si, bueno veras-**dije rascándome la nuca-**yo no se nada de eso, apenas y entiendo lo que es casarse-**dije un poco avergonzado-**solo se que quiero estar con Lucy por el resto de mi vida y que todos los malditos hombres pervertidos del mundo sepan que ella es mia-**dije cabreado, alzando un puño al aire, gruñendo y cerrando los ojos con una venita hinchada en la frente.

-**Ya entiendo-**dijo Mira con una sonrisa nerviosa-**no te pongas asi-**dijo pero yo la mire como diciendo "sigue diciendo que no es verdad y yo mismo te pateo"-**ya tranquilo, entonces yo me encargare de los preparativos, tu solo tienes que conseguirme los fondos.**

**-Si de eso tambien te quería hablar, ¿tendras una misión en solitario? Ya sabes que ire con Happy-**dije cruzando mis brazos tras mi nuca.

-**Si, si hay, tienes para escoger…otra cosa ¿Lucy sabe que te iras solo?-**pregunto algo preocupada.

-**Si, ya le pedi permiso-**dije con simpleza.

-**Owww eres demasiado romántico aunque lo quieras ocultar-**dijo dando una risita.

-**Tch-**resople.

-**Pero solo con Lucy-**dijo guiñándome.

-**Eso es pura verdad-**dije sonriendo al aire.

-**Vaya cuando te ha cambiado-**dijo como hablándose ella sola-**aun recuerdo… bueno bueno olvidemos esas cosas, vamos que no tienes tiempo.**

**-¿Por qué no tengo tiempo?-**dije algo confuso.

-**Porque si haces esperar a Lucy, ella pensara que te alejas de ella porque no la amas-**dijo explicándome.

-**Eso jamas sucederá-**dije enojado y alterado-**no lo vuelvas a decir.**

**-Lose, Lose, pero si te vas y no le dices nada, además de que te tardas, ella podría llegar a malinterpretar las cosas-**dijo algo seria.

-**Entiendo, entonces vamos-**dije corriendo al gremio.

Y hasta aquí jejeje, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que hacer. Mas saluditos para Yune-Hinata y para AleriaScarlet14 n.n nos leemos :D


	18. Y Tú te vas

HIII! Minna! Jejeje vuelvo con una pequeñin drama, pero tranquilos todo saldrá bien ;) igualmente este cap se lo dedico a **Yun-Hinata **de verdad que prácticamente eres tu quien me da aliento de seguir escribiendo la historia TTwTT bueno bueno! Tambien para todos mis lectores que sin ellos yo no será nada :') pues sin mas demora el cap…

**Y Tú te vas…**

_**POV LUCY**_

Me alegro por Natsu, parece que se divirtió bastante con Happy en esa misión, pues ese día vino cansado sin embargo me conto con lujo de detalle lo que hicieron en esa misión, se lo veía como un niño hablando con su mama sobre su "paseo" en el barrio… Natsu podía ser serio cuando quería… un lujurioso tambien… pero nunca se le quitara lo infantil y eso es lo que amo de él, que no importa cuantas cosas pasen ni cuanto tiempo pase siempre será igual de alegre y esperanzador.

Lo malo de todo esto es de que hace dos semanas que va con lo mismo, se va de misión y siempre me pide para ir solo… no se lo puedo negar no soy su dueña pero… ya lo empiezo a extrañar. Lo único que me distrae de no pensar en Natsu son mis muy bullosos (solo el rubio) y algo extraños (Rogue ._.U) vecinos… si hace ya una semana y media que se mudaron al departamento de al frente.

_Flash back_

_-Hey rubiecita-grito Sting- ven-dijo dándome una seña de acercarme a su mesa._

_-Ya deja de llamarme asi, baka-dije con un puchero-tu tambien eres rubio, rubio baka-dije sacando la lengua al final._

_-Ya ya ya-dijo ignorándome olímpicamente-solo te queríamos decir algo-dijo mirando hacia oro lado…¿acaso se ha avergonzado?_

_-Si, señorita Heartfilia-dijo Rogue cuando no educado-le queríamos pedir que nos ayudases con la mudanza._

_-Oh…soka… claro cuenten conmigo-dije sonriendo tranquila-ademas no tengo mucho que hacer por aquí…-dije bajando la mirada, el solo hecho de recordar de que Natsu se fue es… ¿doloroso?_

_-Como…¿Natsu-san se fue de misión si ti?-pregunto asombrado, yo solo asentí con la cabeza-jajajajajaja ahhhh rubia me matas de risa jajajajaja-dijo sujetándose el estomago._

_-Ya deja de reírte maldito Eucliffe-grite dándole un golpe en la cabeza-me tienes cansada con eso, RU-BIE-CI-TO…_

_-Hey hey hey, yo te digo rubiecita a ti, rubiecita-dijo parando su burla y poniéndose serio._

_-Ya, por favor, señorita Heartf-_

_-Puedes decirme Lucy, Rogue-dije sonriendo-no es necesaria tanta formalidad, somos nakamas._

_Me miro unos segundos y luego dio una especie de sonrisa-De acuerdo, Lucy-san, tenemos que irnos antes de que se nos haga mas tarde._

_-Hi-dije feliz, tendría algo con que entretenerme._

_Salimos del gremio, pude oir unos cuchicheos sobre nuestra partida pero, no me importa, son mis nuevos vecinos y son mis nakamas ahora, no hay problemas._

_Llegamos a el departamento y al frente había una camioneta con varias cajas. Luego de que Sting hable con el señor, bajaron las cajas y las dejaron en la escalera y corredor._

_-¿Dónde exactamente es su departamento?-pregunte un poco curiosa._

_-Pues dijo que en el segundo piso mano derecha, Lucy-san-dijo Rogue subiendo las escaleras con una caja en manos._

_-No lo puedo creer-dije sorprendida-eso es al frente de mi departamento-me tropecé con un escalon y casi boto unas cosas de la caja que llevaba._

_-Cuidado-dijo Sting que llego a tiempo para sostenerme de la espalda-Tch rubia tenias que ser._

_-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de llamarme asi-reclame ya firme en el escalon-gracias, rubio._

_-Como digas rubia-dijo mirando a otro lado._

_-Ten mas cuidado Lucy-san-dijo Rogue al frente mio-si se cae podría lastimarse._

_-H-Hi…-dije algo sonrojada, pues que se preocupara tanto me sorprendio._

_-Bueno, entremos-dijo Sting rápidamente._

_Al entrar me sorprendi, pues era casi una replica de departamento solo que tenia dos habitaciones, de seguro es mas caro que el mio._

_-Woo es igual al mio-dije sorprendida dejando la caja en el piso._

_-Mmm parecido, la casera dijo que esta era un poco mas cara por tener recamaras-dijo Sting- el tuyo es personal, o sea solo para ti._

_-Si-dije tranquila-pero tendría sentido, ustedes son dos pueden pagar el alquiles juntos, en cambio yo sufro cada mes para hacerlo-dije casi al borde del llanto de solo recordarlo._

_-Jajajaja-se rio Sting, para variar-¿Qué Natsu-san no te ayuda?-pregunto bajando las escaleras._

_-Si, solo que yo no pienso ser una carga y voy con él a las misiones-dije sonriendo nostálgica- pero siempre terminamos en problemas-dije con un tic en el ojo._

_-En tal caso, se divierten aun asi-dijo Rogue mientras dejaba dos cajas en el suelo del departamento-¿o no se divierte?_

_-Sí, si me divierto-dije otra vez sonriendo nostálgica-pero cuando te secuestra un mono pervertido, o se te acaba la magia, o te agarran como rehén… no me divierto en nada-dije temblando al recordarlo._

_-Parece que eres siempre la princesa en apuros-dijo Sting burlándose de mi- pero me los juegos mágicos me demostraste que tienes mucho potencial._

_-¿Enserio?-pregunte algo dudosa pero feliz de lo que me había dicho._

_-Claro, alguien que salga viva luego de estar en la misma arena con Minerva, merece decirle que tiene potencial-dijo Rogue- aun asi necesita practicar._

_-Sí, lo tengo muy encuenta-dije agachando la cabeza-siempre termino siendo débil y de poca ayuda…_

_-Tampoco ese es el caso, rubia-dijo Sting subiendo la ultima caja- no es que seas débil, es que necesitas practica, tienes mucho por trabajar._

_-Ya veo…-dije pensativa- gracias-les sonreí._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo._

_-Por darme animos-dije abrazandolos- ahora a desempacar._

_-Si-dijeron tranquilos._

_Estuvimos una rato haciendo eso, no era realmente mucho lo que tenían, pero mas que nada eran los muebles que compraron. Descubrí que a Rogue le encanta leer, es mas, tiene un monton de libros, estuvimos intercambiándonos algunos y hablando de autores en nuestros "descansos". De Sting descubri que tiene cierta pasión por la música, tenia una buena colección de discos, me estuvo contando algunas cosas sobre algunos cantantes._

_Luego de ayudarlos me despedi y me fui a mi departamento, afortunadamente no fue mucho lo que tuve que caminar, total estaba justo al frente. Al llegar no pude evitar sentirme sola, pues Natsu no estaba allí, haciendo sus travesuras con Happy… lo extraño, aunque se que mañana llegara._

_Me tome un baño, avance un poco mi libro, coloque los libros que me presto Rogue en el estante, comi algo que me prepare y me fui a mi cama con las intenciones de dormir… pero como dije tuve las intenciones… ya que el bulloso de Sting puso su música a alto volumen. El sonido no me debaja dormir, sali para poder ir a gritarle que no haga ruido y me quede helada ante lo que vi. Era Rogue que estaba sentado a los pies de la puerta de su departamento, con audiculares y Frosh a un lado, leyendo un libro. Ni si quiera noto mi presencia, yo solo retrocedi lentament y me meti a mi cama. Jamas la pasaría tan mal como Rogue…_

_End Flash back._

Sí, de eso ya una semana y cada dia descubro mas cosas nuevas de ellos, a veces cuando Natsu sale de misión, paso las tardes con ellos. Pero ahora que Gray se entero de eso, siempre me viene a visitar o me quedo hablando con él hasta tarde en el gremio, que cuando me va a dejar a mi casa (si cuando Natsu no esta, él me deja en mi casa) ya están dormidos mis vecinos. Y cuando esta Natsu siempre esta algo apresurado o pensativo. Un dia que estuvo, se quedo mirándome un buen rato, mientras estábamos acostados en mi cama, solamente me miraba y sonreía, mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Lo admito se sentía muy bien pero le iba a preguntar que qué tenia pero él dijo –**Te veras hermosa-**y luego me abrazo. Yo me quede helada, no sabia que había sido eso, lo trate de apartar para preguntarle pero ya estaba dormido.

No se que estará en su cabeza, pero ya me estaba preocupando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**-Nee~ Natsu-**dije lo mas cariñosa posible-**¿hacemos una misión juntos? Ya tengo que pagar la renta.**

**-Mmm-**lo pensó un buen ratito-**esta bien…-**dijo algo dudoso.

-**E-Esta bien, ire a buscarlo-**dije algo deprimida, pareciera que ya no le gusta ir conmigo de misión, ya ha pasado casi un mes y sigue asi.

Fuimos a una misión sencilla, solo teníamos que ir a ver un bosque donde había una araña gigante que a veces atacaba a los mercaderos que cruzaban por ahí. Fue rápido e increíblemente Natsu no destruyo nada.

Luego de esa misión, el volvió a ir solo, ya hasta no me pedia permiso solo me decía-**Lucy, ya vuelvo, cuídate-**y me daba un beso en la frente o en la mano.

Ya hasta extraño que sea celoso con cualquier cosa. El único que es celoso es Gray que siempre procura que no este muy cerca de Sting y Rogue, pero es casi inevitable vivimos demasiado cerca.

Me gustaría saber porque estas asi… Natsu… ¿sera que ya te estas cansando de mi? ¿Qué ya no me quieres tanto? ¿Hice algo malo?... mi cabeza de vueltas en el asunto y aun no obtiene respuesta. Me deprimo de solo pensar en que viene y se va, apenas y me da besos… ya ni si quiera se muestra… lujurioso, viene cansado y lo único que quiere es dormir, hasta la mayoría de veces se va a su casa a descansar me dice-**solo vine a verte y ver si estabas bien-** no entiendo la situación.

Desperte, me estire y me fui a cambiar. Era otro dia mas, ya estaba aburrida de la misma rutina, levantarme, ir al gremio, verte un rato, luego verte ir de misión, hablar con Gray, ir a mi casa, hablar con Sting y Rogue, escribir y dormir. Rutina, maldita rutina, ¿Qué nos paso? Estábamos tan bien y de la nada todo cambio… puede que sean cosas mias, pero me siento muy sola e ignorada.

**-Rubia-**dijo Sting como saludo.

-**Lucy, buenos días-**dijo como siempre educado Rogue.

-**Buenas-**dijo Lector.

**-Fro dice lo mismo-**dijo la gatita con disfraz de rana en los brazos de su dueño.

-**¿Qué pasa rubia? Te veo con esos animos desde hace días-**pregunto Sting.

-**Es solo que… tengo que ir a una misión-**menti-**ya tengo que pagar renta.**

**-Tienes razón, nosotros tambien, Sting-**dijo Rogue mirándolo-**¿Por qué no tomamos una juntos?-**pregunto tan sereno que me dio alegría.

-**Si, seria genial ir de misión con ustedes-**dije sonriendo enormemente-**vamos a buscar una.**

Nos encaminamos juntos al gremio, hablamos con Mira y nos dio una misión. En cuanto Gray se entero de que iria con ellos se auto-invito a ir, asi que iríamos los cuatro.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**-Rubiaaaaa-**grito Sting del otro lado del campo.

Si, una vez mas yo era tomada como rehén por el enemigo, ya estaba algo cansada pues estuve luchando codo a codo con Loke y Taurus, pero en un momento me quede sin magia, pues había uno de los enemigos que con el toque de su varita extraía magia.

-**Lucyyyyy-**grito desesperado Gray, pues tenían un cuchillo en mi cuello-**maldito bastardo suéltala-**gruño golpeando a un hombre.

-**Lucy-san-**dijo preocupado Rogue-**usted puede-**dijo dándome animos.

No lo pensé, en un momento estaba entre las manos de ese hombre y al otro le había pisado el pie haciendo que soltase el agarre y ya le estaba propinando una patada en el estomago, era de tal fuerza que salio volando unos cuantos metros atrás.

-**¿Y-Yo hice e-eso?-**pregunte sorprendida, mientras estaba en el suelo por el cansancio.

-**Te dije que podias, Lucy-san-**dijo Rogue dándome la mano.

-**Rubia/Lucy-**dijeron Sting y Gray acercándose a mi, preocupados-**eso que hiciste estuvo espectacular, rubia-**dijo Sting mostrándome su pulgar en forma de felicitación.

**-Callate, abeja-**dijo Gray mirándolo enojado-**eso fue peligroso Lucy-**dijo mirándome y cambiando por completo su actitud-**te pudo pasar algo… ten mas cuidado-**dijo regañándome.

-**Ya, lo siento-**dije algo apenada.

-**Pero no deberías pedir perdón, Lucy-san, solo demostró que si tenia fuerza-**dijo Rogue defendiéndome de mi hermano sobreprotector.

-**Callate emo-**dijo Gray enojado.

-**No te responderé, hielito-**dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-**A eso le llamas no responder-**dije con una gotita estilo anime.

-**Ya déjense de tonterías y vamos por la recompensa-**dijo Sting.

-**Sting es el mas fuerte-**dijo orgulloso Lector-**y Lucy… ten mas cuidado-**susurro.

**-Hi-**dije sonriéndole.

-**Fro piensa lo mismo-**dijo la ranita abrazandome.

Luego de cobrar la recompensa, nos fuimos juntos al gremio. El viaje fue agotador, Sting estaba mareado en una esquina, Gray peleaba a medias con Rogue, que se hacia el duro y respondia peleando consigo mismo para no caer como Sting.

Llegamos al gremio, estaba muy contenta por como nos fue que solo salude en general y me fui junto a los tres a una mesa a seguir placticando de nuestra misión.

-**Aun no me creo lo de la patada-**dijo Sting burlon-**la rubiecita logro vencer a un enemigo sin magia.**

**-Ja j aja-**rei sarcástica-**que chistoso RU-BIE-BI-TO.**

**-Yo sabia que podrias escapar-**dijo Rogue serio-**porque el enemigo no demostró tener magia.**

**-No me ayudas mucho-**dije casi deprimida.

-**De eso nada, pudo salir lastimada, tontos-**dijo Gray furioso-**si le pasaba algo, los culpaba a ambos.**

**-¿Quién iba a salir lastimado?-**pregunto una voz detrás mio.

Era ni mas ni menos que Natsu y para colmo estaba enojado. Al voltear lo vi cruzado de brazos, totalmente enojado, con solo verlo, se sentía un aura asesina salir de él. Yo estaba apunto de saltar a abrazarlo, pues le extrañaba, recordé algo… él fue quien se fue no yo, asi que es él quien debe de saludarme contento y cariñoso.

-**Hola, Natsu-**dije tranquila, dándole una sonrisa.

-**….-**no dijo nada, me quedo mirando sorprendido-**H-Hola.**

**-¿Qué tal la misión?-**pregunto Sting, yo voltee a verlo y me guiño el ojo, me estaba apoyando. Los tres de esta mesa sabían perfectamente como estaba tras el repentino cambio de Natsu.

-**Eso no te interesa, Eucliffe-**dijo furioso**-Gray, ¿me puedes decir que era eso de lastimada?**

**-Nada, flamita, nada-**dijo sin si quiera verlo, pues estaba a espalda de el-**la misión duro mas tiempo ¿no?**

**-S-Si-**dijo algo nervioso, pero se recupero-**ya déjense de tonterías… ¿Lucy te paso algo? mira tu ropa, ¿estas bien?**

**-Si Natsu, estoy bien-**dije sonando serena-**solo son pruebas de que pelee.**

**-¿Qué tu quee?-**grito alterado-**estupido Gray, te dije que la cuidaras.**

**-Y yo tambien te lo dije ati-**respondio, luego tomo algo de su bebida-**me retiro-**dijo levantándose de su sitio aun sin mirarlo-**cualquier cosa, hermanita, sabes donde estoy.**

**-Hi-**dije sonriéndole-**nos vemos.**

**-Nosotros nos vamos tambien, rubia/Lucy-san-**dijeron a unison Sting y Rogue-**nos vemos allí.**

**-Lucy…-**dijo casi en un susurro…

Tarann! ¿Qué tal? Les gusto verdad.. jejeje es todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios y bueno pues cuídense y saludoste…. Ahhhhh y abrazotes a **Yune-Hinta **que estoy segura esta leyendo este jejejejeej xD ciaosuu!


	19. ¡Gremio escuchen!

HOLA! He vuelto con otro cap de mi historia, espero les guste, quiero contarles tambien que tuve un retiro de la parroquia del barrio y ahora estoy tan contenta y libre, Dios es grande y nos quiere, se que muchos no tienen mucha fe en él, pero yo solo quería comentarles cuan feliz estoy hoy en dia :D Sin mas preámbulos el cap!

**¡Gremio… escuchen!  
**

**-Lucy…-**susurro Natsu, estaba con mirándome a los ojos, sorprendido y asustado-**¿A qué se referia Gray con que lo mismo me dijo a mí?**

**-No lo sé-**dije mintiendo y alzándome de hombros-**eso es cosa suya, Gray no me lo contara todo ¿no?**

**-…mmm-**respondio aprobatoriamente solo con ese sonido.

**-¿Estás bien?-**pregunto preocupado-**hueles a hombre-**dijo arrugando su nariz-**¿qué paso? **

**-Pues te contare que tengo vecinos y tengo un hermano-**dije algo irónica ante su comentario.

**-No, Lucy, hueles a otro hombre, en realidad lo siento como si fuera una peste, ese maldito rubio oxigenado de seguro te descuido-**dijo enojado-**y ni que decir de Gray, dice ser tu hermano y no te cuida-**gruño ya mas molesto.

-**Ni se te ocurra, Dragneel, volver a decir eso-**dije seria y mirándolo directamente a los ojos-**mirame, estoy bien, logre escapar de su cuchillo.**

**-¿CUCHILLO?-**grito alarmado e histérico.

-**No grites-**lo reproche-**yo sola pude zafarme, lo patee logrando empujarlo varios metros atrás-**dije sonriendo, al recordar como Rogue me dio animos, como Sting me felicito por haberlo logrado y como Gray se preocupo tanto por mi-**me estoy volviendo fuerte, Natsu…-**susurre.

-**Pudiste salir herida…-**dijo enojado luego me miro de pies a cabeza-**mira tu rodilla tienes una herida-**dijo señalando mi rodilla derecha-**mira tu ropa estas toda llena de suciedad, tienes golpes en el brazo… pudiste salir herida-**me reprocho.

-**Pues no tenia a alguien cerca que me cuidara, porque tanto Gray como Sting y Rogue estaban conteniendo a otros hombres para evitar que se acercaran a mi-**dije enojada, cansada de que encima de que me ignore me reproche-**no había ido a una misión y tenia que pagar renta, tu todo el tiempo te vas y me dejas...-**agache la mirada, sabia que me había excedido-**sola…**

Pude ver a Natsu sorprendido y callado, no decía nada, me miraba fijamente como queriendo cerciorarse de que fuera yo o que lo que yo decía era verdad.

_POV NATSU=no lo puedo creer, Mira tenia razón… estoy perdiendo a Lucy… yo si cuando su sonrisa es falsa y ahora mismo la estoy viendo… pero ella no sabe… lo que hago es para unirnos mas, para que ella sea mía y yo sea suyo… para que el universo sepa que nadie nos podrá separar. No te quiero perder Lucy eres la razón de mi existir, eres por quien daría la vida, eres con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida… el día a día. Tonto Gray porque la descuidas, el oxigenado de Sting y el emo de Rogue me la están robando._

**-¿Me quieres?-**pregunto algo dudoso y con miedo me miraba con sumo cuidado.

-**No…-**dije seria, lo vi abrir los ojos enormemente, pude ver como sus ojos comenzaban a vidriarse y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo… no importa cuanto daño me haga, no importa cuanto me ignore, no me importa nada… amo a Natsu jamas podría dejar de hacerlo, y con solo ver su sonrisa o oir su voz, o que me de un beso en la frente me basta-**Natsu, yo te amo, no te quiero… porque quererte seria poco para lo que realmente siento.**

**-…-**nada simplemente se quedo callado me miro a los ojos y me abrazo fuertemente, como si me quisiera esconder en sus brazos-**Te amo tanto… temí tanto que ya no me amaras-**susurro a mi oído.

-**Nunca lo vuelvas a pensar-**dije correspondiendo igual de fuerte su abrazo-**porque me haces daño pensándolo…**

_**POV GRAY**_

Alli estaban mi hermanita y Natsu, ese bastardo tiene suerte de tener a una chica como Lucy, tiene tan buen corazón que lo perdona y lo ama… me preocupo por ella, no me gusta verla decaída, ver sus ojos sin brillo me es lo mas horrible… aunque… realmente lo mas horrible seria ver a Juvia asi, la amo tanto, se ha llevado todo mi corazón, es suyo y puede hacer lo que le de la gana sin embargo ella lo cuida y lo atesora, nunca le importo lo mal que la trate, nunca se rindió o por eso me enamore de ella, por eso ahora la amo, porque me hizo darme cuenta de todos los sentimientos que llevaba conmigo y que los había querido ignorar y los había querio encerrar… fue ella quien me dio a entender que Lucy era mi hermana… por eso fue que le dije a Lucy que la quería como hermana.

_Flash Back_

_-Gray-sama-dijo Juvia a mis espaldas, como siempre me estaba persiguiendo pero yo me quede parado en medio del camino-¿sucede algo? ¿necesita que Juvia lo ayude?_

_-No…-dije seriamente-bueno nose-dije ya confundido, estaba matándome la cabeza con el mismo asunto._

_-¿Qué sucede Gray-sama?-pregunto preocupada._

_-Es que hay un asunto que no me deja tranquilo-dije soltándome con ella, realmente cuando esta Juvia siento que puedo soltarme, que puedo hablarle sin privaciones… me siento como… como es casa._

_-Puede contar con Juvia, Gray-sama, sabe que Juvia siempre la escuchara-dijo sentándose en una banca que había cerca._

_-Pues veras… nose como decírtelo-dije nervioso, digamos que tocar estos temas con ella con complicados, podría hacerse malas ideas-estoy confundido con Lucy…-dije al final._

_-Mi rival del amor-dijo casi como un gruñido y con un aura oscura tras ella._

_-No, no confundas lo que te digo-dije con una gotita estilo anime-es solo que no se que siento por ella._

_-¿A que se refiere, Gray-sama?-pregunto algo decaída._

_-Es que a veces la siento como una nakama mas pero hay otras en la que siento que si le sucede algo seria mi culpa, como si alguien me fuera a regañar por dejar que le sucediera algo…_

_-Oh… lo mismo siente Juvia-dijo sonriendo-solo que yo por Gajeel-san._

_-¿Gajeel?-nose porque pero eso me enojo, tch maldito come hierro._

_-Si, es que Juvia lo ve como un hermano-dijo sonriendo al aire nostálgica-Juvia siente que debe protegerlo y él en algún momento me dijo lo mismo… es como si algo dentro te dijera que en alguna parte hay una mama que regañara a Juvia si no lo cuida._

_-…-no dije nada, las palabras de Juvia eran la descripción de lo que sentía hacia Lucy, siento que si realmente algo le pasara me sentiría culpable…-gracias._

_-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué agradece a Juvia?-pregunto algo confundida._

_-Por aclararme algo que me estaba agobiando-dije, pero sin que me diera cuenta la estaba abrazando._

_-G-Gray-sama…-dijo sorprendida antes de desmayarse._

_-Rayos-refunfuñe-¿por qué la abraze? ¿qué me estas haciendo Juvia?-pregunte al aire, sin duda había aclarado una cosa pero ahora me había ganado otra cosa… saber que estoy enamorado de ti… Juvia, parece que realmente me fuiste de mucha ayuda…_

_End Flas Back_

Y asi gracias a la mujer que amo logre entender cuales eran mis sentimientos, y lo que ella no sabia era que había matado dos pajaros de un tiro… cierto tengo que contarle a mi hermanita… ayer le dije a Juvia…

**-Lucy ¿puedo hablar contigo?-**pregunte.

_**POV LUCY**_

No podía estar mejor, podía sentir el calor de Natsu en su abrazo, podía sentir que sus palabras eran reales… cuanto te amo Natsu, realmente cuanto te amo…

-**Lucy-**escuche me nombre y me aparte un poco de Natsu, era Gray-**¿puedo hablar contigo?-**pregunto, al verlo pude notar que era urgente, él jamas me apartaría de Natsu, sabiendo que estuve mal antes por él, si no fuera por algo realmente importante.

-**Hi-**respondi casi al instante-**Natsu… ¿podrias esperarme un rato?-**pregunte con algo de miedo, pues si por un instante volvia a ser el Natsu de siempre, volverían sus celos.

-**… Esta bien-**dijo enojado-**maldita estrella porno luego me las pagara.**

Solo me rei ante su comentario y me fui a darle el alcanze a Gray. Me llevo al centro del gremio, pude ver como todos los del gremio tomaban interés al asunto y nos hacían un circulo.

-**Lucy… te tengo una noticia…-**dijo sonriendo-**¡GEMIO ESCUCHEN!-**grito con tanta alegría…

-**Gray…-**susurre…

Charanrann! Si lo se es corto, perdón es que como le dije fui de retiro y estoy cansada, la próxima vez subiré dos caps en compensación a esta tan cortita ;) un ultimo agradecimiento para las siguientes personas que siempre me dejan comentarios:

***Srigneel: gracias por seguir mi fic, gracias por tus comentarios, que veo que siempre los pones, espero que te siga gustando mi fic, y te pido paciencia que ya veras muchas cosillas nuevas :3**

*** : gracias por las hermosas palabras :') y espero que aun sigas mi fic :D**

***NaLu: jejeje gracias ;)**

***nico2883:no entendí bien lo que me dijiste TT-TT gomeneee! -.-U**

***Taki-Suzuna: jejejejeje tampoco sere malvada con el pobre, pero si a veces sentirá lo que la pobre Lucy padece u.u**

***Yune-Hinata: ****enserio mil gracias por todo tu apoyo me das fuerzas a seguir :'D eres una gran amiga escritora y espero que le sigas a tu fic que me encanta, buena suerte n.n**

**Y un saludote para todo aquel que lee mi fic pero no me deja comentario! Abrazos y gracias por darte la molestia de leerlo :3**


	20. Todos digan lo que quieran decir

**Hi, hi, hi! Aquí les vengo con lo que les debía, dos caps en recompensa por el otro bien cortito :') espero les guste.**

**Todos digan lo que quieran decir**

_**POV LUCY**_

-**Lucy… te tengo una noticia…-**dijo sonriendo-**¡GEMIO ESCUCHEN!-**grito con tanta alegría…

-**Gray…-**susurre, estaba realmente emocionado al parecer.

**-Lucy-**dijo tomándome de las manos- **hermanita mia…**

**-Hey!-**grito Natsu al frente nuestro, Gray solo rodo los ojos.

-**Como te decía-**dijo ignorando lo que paso-**hermanita MIA-**recalco bien fuerte, cosa que hizo que un aura oscura y tenebrosa se sintiera-**te pido que confies en mí-**dijo apretando fuertemente mis manos.

-**H-Hi-**dije a duras penas, estaba muy asustada-**G-Gray… me estas empezando a asustar.**

**-Tranquila-**dijo guiñándome-**te dije que confiaras en mí.**

**-Hmm-**dije aprobatoriamente y sonriéndole, aunque por dentro estaba completamente asustada.

-**Juvia, podrias venir-**dijo con un tono dulce, se ve que la ama mucho.

-**Gray-sama-**dijo ella algo confundida-**¿Por qué llamo a Juvia?-**pregunto inocentemente.

-**Tengo que decirle-**dijo mientras le sonreía-**es mi hermana… y tu cuñada-**dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-**…-**me quede helada no entendia que pasaba aquí-**etto… Gray… no entiendo-**dije avergonzada.

-**Quiero que tú y todo el gremio lo sepa-**dijo en voz alta, sonriendo con orgullo-**espero que lo apruebes, sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mí-**dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca, él cuando quería podía ser muy adorable.

-**Siempre te apoyare hermanito-**dije tratando de reconfortarlo-**pero necesito saber que es, me, o mejor dicho, nos estas torturando con la espera.**

**-Pues…-**dijo mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba-¡**me voy a casar con Juvia dentro de dos meses!-**grito muy emocionado.

-**…-**quede patidifusa, eso fue hermoso, sin poder evitarlo llore de la felicidad-**Gray, Juvia…-**los abraze fuertemente-**¡FELICIDADES!-**grite totalmente emocionada acompañada obviamente por todos los del gremio.

-**Gracias-**dijeron ambos mientras correspondían mi abrazo-**no pensé que fueras a reaccionar asi-**dijo Gray que asombrosamente tenia una lagrimilla en los ojos-**no estoy llorando, ojo, me entro algo-**dijo limpiándose.

De repente en el fondo del gremio se escucho un grito mas-**Gremio!-**grito Elfman-**decir las noticias de tu pareja a gritos de es de hombres-**como siempre hablo con su frase de hombres-**asi que yo tambien tengo que darles una noticia-**dijo llegando al centro del gremio junto a una sonrojada Evergreen-¡**Voy a ser padre!-**grito a todo pulmón.

Cabe decir que el gremio entero se quedo de piedra y no porque lo haya hecho Evergreen, sino porque estaban completamente sorprendidos, luego de unos minutos otro grito de jolgorio, el dia de hoy sin duda era un dia en el que todos dirían lo que quieran decir. Pude ver a Erza querer acercarse al centro pero repentinamente salio rápidamente del gremio… me pregunto ¿Qué tendrá?

Mucha gente se concentro en la otra pareja, aunque la pobre Mirajane quedo desmayada por el noticion, Lisanna fue quien rápidamente fue a felicitar a su hermano. Yo me concentre en mi hermanito.

Di una pequeña risilla-**estoy muy orgullosa de ti-**dije abrazando a Gray personalmente-**y estoy muy feliz por ti Juvia-**dije ahora abrazándola a ella.

-**Gracias-**dijo Juvia llorando por la felicidad-**Juvia esta feliz de que la apruebe-**dijo sonriendo-**pero sino aprobaba a Juvia-**dijo apartándose de mi y mirándome directamente a los ojos-** me secuestraria a Gray-sama y me casaria con él-**dijo con un tono un poco… siniestro.

Di una risita nerviosa-**no te preocupes-**dije negando con las manos-** obviamente lo apruebo-**dije sonriendo y para mi suerte ella tambien lo hizo-** son tal para cual, más bien me sorprende que no haya sido antes, a veces Gray puede ser un poquito lentito-**dije sonriendo y tapándome la boca con una mano para aguantar otra risilla.

-**Hey-**protesto Gray y luego hizo un puchero-**estoy aquí-**dijo cruzándose de brazos-**ademas mira de quien hablas siendo que el tonto del flamitas aun no…-**pero fue callado por…

-¡**Hay hielito!-**grito Natsu mientras le tapaba la boca-**me alegro tanto, ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza estrella porno-**dijo burlonamente-**y mira que tienes suerte de que te haya dicho si-**dijo riéndose.

-**Maldito cabron-**dijo enojado Gray mientras escupia-**tus manos no saben nada rico, idiota.**

**-¿Qué me dijiste stripper?-**dijo Natsu chocando frente con él.

-**Lo que oiste I-DIO-TA-**dijo para molestarlo peor.

-**Ya basta chicos-**dije con una gotita estilo anime.

-**Juvia nunca le diría que no a Gray-sama-**dijo enojada Juvia, para luego soltar un suspiro de enojo.

-**Jejeje-**dijo riendo infantilmente Natsu y poniéndose una mano tras su nuca-**ya perdón Juvia… pero felicidades a ambos-**dijo sonriendo.

Hermoso, amo su sonrisa, pero me parece muy extraño en él que de la nada simplemente se comporte.

-**Oh!-**exclamo burlon Gray-**asi que ****MI ****hermanita ya te domino-**dijo sonriente y recalcando el "mi".

-**Deja de decir que es tuya cabron-**dijo furioso Natsu-**ella es mía y solo mía-**dijo tomándome de la cintura y sacándome rápidamente del gremio.

Yo resignada solo me deje cargar como saco de papa, de lejos le grite un-**DIVIERTANSE-**a mi hermano y a Juvia, pues como es de esperarse de Fairy Tail ya estaban armando tremendo alboroto y como no si íbamos a tener a un nuevo miembro y un casamiento muy cercano. Me alegro por él se ve que la ama mucho y obviamente ella a él… pero ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Gray cuando Natsu lo interrumpio?

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados debido a que sentí algo como debajo mio.

-¿**Eh?-**dije sorprendida-**¿en qué momento llegue a mi cama?-**sin duda estaba sentada en mi cama, de lejos vi a una cabellera rosa en la cocina.

-**Hasta que dejas de pensar-**dijo Natsu saliendo de la cocina vestido con un delantal y una sarten en su mano-**ya iba a comenzar a cocinar yo-**dijo burlon.

-**P-Perdon-**dije sonrojada y no solo por la vergüenza sino porque Natsu estaba sin camiseta, solo con el delantal-**¿Q-Quieres ayuda?-**pregunte tímidamente.

-**Claro-**dijo dándome una seña de que entrase con él.

Juntos nos pusimos a cocinar, bueno realmente yo cocinaba y él me ayudaba en lo que podía.

-**¿Y asi decias que cocinarias tú?-**dije soltando una risilla.

-**¡Hey!-**dijo con un adorable puchero-**tú no reaccionabas y…-**se sonrojo y bajo la mirada-**y-yo a veces c-cocino-**dijo tímidamente, era demasiado adorable.

Me acerque a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos, lo acaricie un momento mientras que lo recorria con la mirada. Su piel era sueva, sus labios era jodidamente apetecibles, y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, de seguro es por lo que estoy haciendo. Luego pose mi vista en sus ojos, nos quedamos un momento asi… solo nos mirábamos. Él me había tomado de la cintura y yo seguía sujetando su rostro, ninguno decía nada y tampoco nos incomodaba estar en silencio. Nuestras respiraciones estaban acompasadas, nos sentíamos no solo físicamente sino espiritualmente, era un momento tan… intimo… luego lentamente nos acercamos y nos besamos. Al principio era un tierno beso, lento, con pausas. Pero luego cambio por uno totalmente apasionado, yo lo sujete de los cabellos para atraerlo mas hacia mí y poder sentir mejor sus labios y él me había sujetado de los muslos para poder cargarme como si fuera un koala.

Luego él simplemente comenzó a caminar conmigo encima y me llevo a la cama. Suavemente me deposito allí y se quito el delantal, podía disfrutar de la sexy vista del cuerpo de Natsu aunque ahora sinceramente estaba detestando esos pantalones. Pero él no se quedo atrás empezó a quitarme la ropa casi desesperado.

_**POV NATSU**_

En un momento estábamos hablando de cocinar y al otro ella se me acerco y me dio suaves caricias. Sus manos eran tan suaves que con un simple movimiento lograba que sintiera descargas por todo mi cuerpo, sus ojos recorrían mi rostro, era como si estuviera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo. En cambio yo miraba todos los gestos que asi, no pude evitar sonrojarme y que mi corazón diera un brinco al sentir sus dedos sobre mis labios, en ese momento la tome de la cintura para tenerla mas cerca. Podia sentirla pero la maldita ropa me fastidiaba, sin embargo en un momento ella poso sus ojos en los mios. Asi estuvimos unos minutos, era muy especial, sentía que no había nada a mi alrededor, solo estaba ella, solo me importaba ella. Otra vez la imagen de ella vestida de novia cruzo mi mente y no pude evitar decir HERMOSA en mi mente, ella es una diosa y yo soy un simple mortal. No podía mas con esa maldita distancia. Lentamente me fui acercando a sus labios hasta que al fin logre tomarlos como mios. En tan solo un segundo luego de sentir sus labios quede totalmente impregnado a ella, no podía y no quería separarme de esos labios, sin embargo la trate dulcemente por que como ella es una muñeca temo que se rompa… sin embargo ya no pude aguatarme mas, mi cuerpo exigia mas y estoy seguro que el de ella tambien.

Los besos fueron convirtiéndose en otros mas exigentes, ella me sujetaba la nuca atrayéndome mas hacia ella, yo tambien quería mas. La cargue y la pude sentir mejor… no iba a poder mas tiempo la quería tener… quería recorrer ese cuerpo y hacerlo estremecer para que sus bastardos vecinos supiera que ella era mia. La lleve a su cama y la deposite lentamente… pude ver como ella miraba mi cuerpo, se que soy sexy, no pude evitar sonreir de lado por esa tonta idea… pero ella es la mas sexy criatura del mundo…por eso debo cuidarla de los malditos pervertidos del universo entero… pero volviendo a este momento, ya no podía mas fui prácticamente arrancándole la ropa. Ella simplemente me seguía brindando de sus dulces besos y sus estimulantes caricias.

De un momento a otro yo ya estaba dentro de ella, ni si quiera mi mente pudo procesar eso, mi cuerpo y mis instintos me ganaron… ella estaba allí gozando de todo el placer que yo le daba y claramente yo tambien… su cuerpo se movia a razón de mis estocadas, oia mi nombre salir de sus labios pero parecía querer contener sus gemidos… tch hasta eso me malogran sus "vecinos" yo quería escuchar a Lucy, gozaba escucharla, gritar mi nombre, pedir mas, sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda.

Ella ya estaba llegando al limite y yo tambien… y como no si ya llevábamos asi cerca de 3 horas. Sin embargo yo simplemente me controle, ella logro su punto máximo y se dejo caer sobre su cama ya que antes estaba sujetada de mi espalda para poder besarme. Yo sale de ella, aun tengo ese miedo de que pase algo. Me recosté a su lado y como si fuera un niño que necesita de su madre me acurruque cerca de ella. Se sentía tan calido estar cubierto por sus brazos…

_**POV LUCY**_

Luego de esa mágica velada, termine exhausta pero Natsu, como siempre, simplemente salio de mi… podría decirse que me sentí sola pero luego él se acurruco para que yo lo pudiera abrazar. Me sentía como una madre, lo tenia entre mis brazos y por un momento comprendi lo que él siente cuando cualquier hombre se me acerca, no lo quería compartir con nadie… ni con el viento ni con la luna o con la tonta sabana debajo nuestro… quería que solo yo lo pudiera ver, solo yo pudiera besarlo, solo yo pudiera sentir sus caricias… que solo yo pudiera admirar ese cuerpo tan bien esculpido… lo se era muy egoísta de mi parte, pero lo quiero solo para mi… no es un delito querer secuestrar a alguien del mismo sol ¿no?

Sentia su respiración agitada… yo tambien lo estaba sin embargo en un momento él simplemente se quedo dormido. Acariciaba su pelo, con la otra mano lo sujetaba firme para que este cerca mio… el tenia sus brazos envueltos en mis caderas, como para que no me aleje. Hace cuanto no lo sentía mio… hace cuanto no teníamos esta cercanía… esta intimidad, hace ya casi 2 meses… ¿Cuánto tiempor estaría asi? ¿Cuánto tiempor seguiría llendose sin mi? Sabia que mañana probablemente él se vuelva a ir de misión… pero no importa… si se que volveremos a tener una noche como esta… si se que volveré a escuchar un Te Amo de sus labios, no me importa si son milenios lo que lo espero, yo estaría feliz y lo amare hasta que mis huesos se hagan polvo.

**-Mio-**susurre a su oído y lo apreté mas contra mi pecho.

Una risilla suya aun dormido me hizo a mi sonreir.

-**Mia…-**susurro él aprentandome fuertemente.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y poco a poco ese calor que Natsu emanaba fue arrullándome hasta caer dormida…

**Charann! ¿Hermoso? No lose! Jejejeje no quería que todos se quedaran con un: que malo es Natsu la deja de lado... o que se yo.**

**Pero bueno saludos como siempre a los que leen mi fic y espero sus reviews :D naa tengo el otro cap asi que vayan, vayan a leerlo :P :3**


	21. Pobre Jellal

Lo prometido es deuda… asi que aquí les dejo el cap que les había prometido en compensación al cap de la vez pasada por que fue muy cortito jejejeje ^-^U Bueno sin mas preámbulos ¡el capitulo!

**Pobre Jellal**

_**POV LUCY**_

Al despertar en la mañana, vi a Natsu aun dormido y aun sujetándome fuertemente. Tuve que luchar para que me pudiera soltar porque sino aun estaría en mi cama. Me estire un poco y fui a buscar ropa, me meti al baño a darme un ducha.

Al salir, Natsu ya estaba despierto, había preparado la mesa para el desayuno. Estaba sentando cruzado de piernas encima de una silla y estaba apoyado sobre ellas. Solo llevaba sus calzoncillos y miraba expectante la puerta de donde sali. Al salir sonrio como solo él lo hace y fue a abrazarme.

**-Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo ¿lo sabias?-**dijo aun abrazandome.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme-¿**A-A qué se debe todo eso?-**dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

-**Tuve el mejor sueño del mundo-**dijo ya mirándome a los ojos y con una sonrisa que lo ponía chinito-**soñe que me decias que era tuyo-**bajo la mirada y se sonrojo levemente.

Di una risilla y tome su rostro entre mis manos para que pudiera verme a los ojos-**no fue un sueño tontin-**dije dulcemente-**lo dije anoche-**ahora era yo la que se sonrojaba y miraba para otro lado.

-**Yehh!-**grito mientras me cargaba y me daba vueltas-**entonces el mejor de que haya sido un sueño-**dijo riendo, al bajarme me dijo-**dilo de nuevo.**

**-¿D-De nuevo?-**dije algo nerviosa, él solo asintió con la cabeza, respire hondo y lo mire sonriente-**ERES MIO-**dije para luego besarlo-**Mio, mio y solo mio-**dije jugando con sus cachetes-**¿entendiste?**

**-Si mi ama-**dijo queriendo abrazarme pero yo lo detuve.

-**Y…-**dije poniendo un dedo cerca de su rostro como advertencia-**solo yo te puedo abraza, besar, mirar… ¿Quedo claro?-**pregunte mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cintura.

-**Siempre tuyo mi ama-**dijo sonriendo.

Nos reimos un rato, no puedo creer que me haya hecho decir eso… pero mejor que lo sepa ya, antes de que cualquier chica venga y quiera quitármelo… arggg eso si me enfada… mas vale que lo tenga en claro desde ya.

-**Pero…-**dijo poniéndose serio-**TÚ eres mia-**dijo ahora el advirtiéndome-**no quiero volver a oir que cualquier otro-**dijo gruñendo-**te diga que eres de él porque tú señorita-**dijo acercándome a él, creo que se referia a Gray-**eres MIA-**dijo besándome-**tus labios- **volvio a besarme-**tus manos-**dijo colocando mis manos tras su nuca-**tus caricias-**yo lo acaricie-**tus sonrisas-**seguia con los besos-**tus miradas de ternura-**dijo mirándome a los ojos y besándome-**tu felicidad… en síntesis toda tú eres mia-**dijo besándome ahora mucho mas apasionado.

Más feliz no podía ser… o bueno nose que me prepara el futuro pero mientras sea con él siempre sere feliz. Luego de otro ataque de risas y felicidad nos sentamos a desayunar… ahí me di cuenta de una cosa… él estaba en calzoncillos.

**-KYAA-**dije sonrojada y "tapándome" la cara para "no ver"(mentira tenia las manos en la cara pero tenia los dedos entre abiertos en donde estaban sus ojos, por lo tanto podía ver)-**tapate-**dije avergonzada.

-**Pero Lucy-**dijo él parándose-**ya me has visto desnudo ¿Qué tiene de malo?-**dijo con un puchero y jalándome haciendo que él quede sentado en donde yo estaba y que yo termine sentada en sus piernas-¿**o me vas a decir que ayer no gozaste mirándome?-**dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-**Etto… y-yo-**y para mi suerte tocaron la puerta.

-**RUBIAAA-**grito Sting desde la puerta-¡**abre te queremos preguntar algo!-**dijo tocando fuertemente la puerta.

-**Sting calmate-**oi la voz de Rogue-**Lucy-san de seguro acaba de levantarse-**dijo haciendo que Sting pare de golpear la puerta.

-**O puede que tenga visita-**dijo… ¿molesto?

-¡**Ya voy!-**grite mientras me bajaba de las piernas de Natsu. Él gruño y dijo un monton de cosas inentendibles para mi.

-**Ves, te dije que tenia visitas-**dijo Sting aun en la puerta-¡**Natsu-san ya lo oímos!-**grito molesto.

-**¡ESO QUERIA ABEJA DE MIERDA!-**grito enfurecido-**para que quieren a MI Lucy-**dijo furioso acercándose a la puerta.

-**NATSU-**lo reproche en susurro jalándolo para que no se acerque a la puerta-**estas en boxers, cámbiate-**dije señalando el baño.

-**Pero...-**

**-Pero nada ve-**dije cruzándome de brazos, él solo me saco la lengua, cogio su ropa y se metio al baño.

**-Ahora si-**dije abriendo la puerta-**pasen-**dije sonriendo.

-**Lucy-san ¿sabe que pudimos oir todo no?-**dijo Rogue mientras miraba para otro lado… juraría que se sonrojo.

-**A-A etto… ¿Qué necesitan?-**cambie de tema levemente sonrojada.

-**Rubia…-**suspiro Sting-**anoche no estuvimos en casa porque salimos a dar el alcance a alguien-**dijo mirando toda la habitación-**y al llegar nos dimos con la sorpresa de que olvidamos la llave dentro del departamento-**dijo alzándose de hombros.

-**Oh-**dije sorprendida-**entonces ¿quieren la copia que yo tengo?-**pregunte apuntando a mi llavero que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche.

-**Lucy ¿Por qué tiene una copia de la llave del departamento de estos?-**dijo Natsu con el ceño fruncido y apuntando a Rogue y Sting(los gatos estaban dormidos en sus brazos)

-**Porque ellos me dijeron que en el caso de que esto pasara-**dije con una gotita estilo anime-** ya tendrían como entrar-**dije tratando de calmarlo.

-**Pero Lucy-**dijo Sting acercándose a mi-**sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras al departamento-**movio las cejas de una manera "provocativa" yo solo me sonroje un poquito pero fue mas por la verguenza que por que me "provoco"

El aire se puso caliente y un aura oscura se sintió en todo el departamento-**Natsu-**dije resignada, era evidente que Sting lo había hecho para molestar a Natsu, pero jamas eso me parecerá provocativo si no viene de Natsu-**dejemos todo esto de lado-**dije apartándome de Sting-**tengan-**dije acercándome a mi mesita y dándoles la llave.

-**Pero Lucy-san aquí tambien esta su llave del departamento-**dijo Rogue mientras miraba las llaves.

-**Si, bueno luego me la devuelven-**dije sonriendo-**ahora si me disculpan-**dije lo mas cortes que pude, ya no aguanto el calor que emana Natsu ahora que esta enojado.

Rogue me miro confuso pero luego miro a Natsu y comprendio todo-**ya entendí-**dijo ¿sonriendo?-**bueno nos vemos en el gremio y gracias-**dijo jalando a Sting que estaba refunfuñando por querer seguir molestando a Natsu, mudamente le dije gracias a Rogue por ayudarme en esto.

-**Maldito rubio oxigenado-**solto Natsu mientras empuñaba un puño a la puerta-**¿Cómo se atreve a acercase tanto a ti?-**dijo mirándome y tomándome de la cintura-**¿y tu porque te sonrojaste?-**pregunto con un tono de voz triste, yo solte una risita-**¿de que te ries?-**dijo algo enojado.

-**Es que me da risa que te pongas celoso por eso-**dije aun riéndome, vi que me iba a responder pero le gane-**me sonroje porque me dio vergüenza, veguenza ajena, porque no hay manera que eso me provoque-**dije pasando mi brazos por su nuca-**solo tú puedes provocarme con una sonrisa.**

Él se sonrojo pero sonrio enormemente. Luego me beso tan apasionadamente que sino fuera que ya teníamos que ir al gremio me hubiera dejado llevar.

**-Tenemos que ir al gremio-**dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me miro como suplicando que no vayamos pero de repente como si se acordase de algo, se aparto de mi-**¿sucede algo?**

**-Mmm no-**dijo mientras comia el desayuno rápidamente-**recorde que hoy tenia que ir a una misión.**

No dije nada… como lo sospechaba otra vez me dejaría sola… bueno por lo menos se que no importa que pase él me ama y yo a él. Salimos tranquilamente del departamento, yo todavía no había cruzado palabra con él, solo me dedicaba a sonreir y tararear una canción.

-**¿Estas bien?-**pregunto Natsu tomándome de la mano provocándome que yo parara de caminar y lo mirase, ya que yo iba al frente de él.

-**Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**dije sonriendo tranquilamente.

-**… no… por nada-**dijo mirando hacia abajo y soltándome la mano.

El camino al gremio fue silencioso, él no dijo nada y yo tampoco, lo único que se escuchaba era mi tarareo.

-**¡HI MINNA!-**grite emocionada, el gremio me devolvió un bienvenidos y siguieron con sus labores.

Natsu solo me volvió a tomar de la mano, esta vez yo voltee un poco frustrada a verlo, me tomo de los cachetes y me dio un beso en la frente.

-**Ya vuelvo-**dijo dirigiéndose a el tablero de misiones.

Yo no respondi nada, solo me fui a la barra y me sente, aun tenia la misma sonrisa de cuando salimos de mi departamento.

-**Lucy…-**dijo Lisanna, ya que Mira fue a anotar la misión de Natsu -**etto… ¿quieres algo de beber?-**pregunto un poco nerviosa, ella tambien se había dado cuenta de como me sentía por el repentino cambio de Natsu.

-**Mmm no-**dije meditándolo un poco-**no tengo sed ni hambre-**dije suspirando.

Ella solo me miro con pena y preocupación, sabia que por mas que sonriera esa sonrisa era falsa. Natsu se acerco a la puerta, grito mi nombre pero yo no voltee… el gremio hizo un silencio… yo no quería armar embrollo alguno asi que voltee sonriendo.

-**Nos vemos… Natsu-**dije mientras estiraba mis brazos para que me viera, él solo se quedo callado dio una sonrisa y se fue junto con happy.

Luego de eso, el gremio volvió a la bulla de siempre. Yo me voltee a la barra y me recosté en ella, realmente no tenia ganas de hacer nada. De la puerta del gremio se vio entrar a una Erza totalmente nerviosa, se le notaba con solo mirarla que algo no andaba bien. Yo rápidamente me acerque a ella.

**-Erza… ¿ocurrio algo?-**dije preocupada mientras la sujetaba de los brazos.

-**Yo...n-no… e-estoy…no… no es posible-**decia incoherentemente mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. El gremio aun estaba concentrado en su bulla de siempre por lo que aun no notaban como estaba Erza.

Como si se tratase de un rayo la lleve a la barra donde las chicas la rodeamos, al parecer casi nadie lo había notado… solo Gray, Mira, Elfman. Al sentarse pude notar que estaba temblando.

-**Erza… Erza reacciona-**le decía mientras la agitaba un poco pues estaba en shock.

-**Y-Yo…-**miro un punto en la nada y luego sonrio-**es hermoso-**dijo sonriendo mas grande y mirándonos a todos.

-**¿Qué es hermoso?-**pregunto preocupado Gray.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a respondernos ya que en la puerta del gremio se encontraba un encapuchado. Este inmediatamente se quito la capucha y casi desesperado busco algo entre las personas. Sí, era Jellal.

-**¿Erza?-**dijo ubicandola entre nosotros. Pero como no sabíamos que estaba ocurriendo casi por instinto nos pusimos al frente de ella como cubriéndola.

-**¿Qué le has hecho?-**grito furioso Gray-**ha estado actuando muy raro.**

**-Yo…-**estaba apunto de hablar Jellal cuando…

-**Basta-**dijo la Titania levantándose y pasando al frente de todo-**no es necesario-**dijo sonriendo-**lamento preocuparlos, estaba… en shock por los resultados-**dijo mirando el suelo pero con una sonrisa.

-**¿Resultados?-**fue la pregunta que todo el gremio dijo.

-**¿Cuál fue… Erza?-**dijo Jellal algo nervioso. Ella solo lo miro y asintió.

En ese momento él retrocedio unos pasos y luego sonriendo enormemente fue corriendo donde ella, la cargo y la hizo girar. Ambos estaban riendo pero a la vez llorando.

Todo el gremio estaba en silencio y expectante, nadie entendia nada. De la nada se escucho unos aplausos y eran Meredy y el maestro.

-**Los felicito chicos-**dijo Makarov con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**Jellal… estoy feliz por ti-**dijo Meredy mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le salían de la felicidad.

-**¿Alguien nos puede explicar que sucede aquí?-**pregunte algo nerviosa por todo lo sucedido.

Jellal sin soltar a Erza, nos miro a todos, aun estaba llorando y Erza solo se podía ocultar entre sus brazos.

-**Voy a ser papa-**dijo orgulloso.

Un silencio se hizo presente, todo estábamos en shock… Erza… embarazada… rápidamente todos gritaron tan emocionados como cuando nos enteramos ayer de lo de Gray y de Elfman… La pareja solo pudo reir… todos corrieron para poder darles sus felicitaciones bien merecidas, después de tanto que pasaron, después de todos los inconvenientes… ellos lograron ser felices y que mejor que formando familia. Sin que yo misma me diera cuenta estaba llorando, era hermoso ver a Erza llorar de felicidad y sujertarse del hombre que ama. En ese momento comprendi a que se referia con que es hermoso.

**-Lucy ¿estas bien?-**me pregunto Gray tomándome de las manos-**desde que entraste al gremio has estado rara.**

**-Y-Yo…-**no pude mas y lo abraze mientras lloraba, la mayoría pensó que era por la noticia pero Gray era el único que entendia la razón-**no lo s-soporto mas…y-yo lo a-amo-**dije entre lagrimas.

-**Tranquila-**dijo él acariciándome la cabeza, mientras con la otra mano me apretaba fuertemente contra si-**él tendrá su motivo, sabes que Natsu no es de hacer las cosas sin un motivo-**dijo tratándome de consolar, agradecia al cielo que hubiera tanta bulla que nadie pudiera oírnos.

-**P-Pero… lo extraño d-demasiado-**dije aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

_POV GRAY= estaba mas que sorprendido por la noticia de Erza, me alegro por ella hace ya bastante tiempo buscaba una felicidad y ahora por fin la tendría. De repente pude ver a Lucy, sola aun en donde estaba desde que llego Erza… cuando entro al instante note algo diferente, me acerque a ella a preguntar pero esta simplemente rompió en llanto…Natsu… él la ama… tanto que le va a pedir para casarse por que demonios no esta con ella, la deja sola y lo único que lograra es que ella se aleje de él…no… estoy equivocado… ella jamas se alejara de él, lo ama tanto que no lo dejara nunca._

**-Lu-chan-**oi mi nombre y voltee a verla, era Levy y junto a él estaba Gajeel… cierto lo DS tienen buen oído, menos mal que Wendy aun no llega-**l-lo siento por…**

**-No te preocupes-**la interrumpi secándome las lagrimas y separándome de Gray-**hay que estar alegres por Erza, hay que ir a felicitarla-**sonrei lo mejor que pude, Gajeel solo bufo y miro para otro lado, Gray suspiro y miro para donde estaba la pareja, Levy me tomo de la mano, esa fue su manera de darme su apoyo.

Caminamos todos juntos y la abrazamos, estábamos contento por ella… y ella estaba mas que feliz de poder concretar lo que siempre quizo. Luego de eso, todo hicieron jarana y media, el gremio estaba feliz por las noticias dadas… aunque pobre Jellal… si Erza de por si es muy cambiando de humor que será con los síntomas…. Bueno ambos se aman eso es lo importante.

-**Hey Jellal-**hablo Max-**tienes que ser todo un hombre para estar con Erza… pobre de t-**

Pero no termino de hablar por Erza lo cogio como si de un trapo se tratara y lo lanzo por todo el gremio… a Jellal solo se le escapo una gotita estilo anime… sin duda él ya tenia conocimiento de lo que le esperaba.

En silencio y sin que nadie lo notara me salí del gremio. No quería arruinar la felicidad de las parejas que habían allí. Sali corriendo hasta llegar a mi departamento, entre veloz pero me tope con algo… yo no tenia mis llaves… mire al frente y toque la puerta.

-**Lucy-san-**abrio la puerta Rogue pero yo no pude mas y me tire encima suyo para abrazarlo y llorar, aunque el pobre termino en suelo-**¿Lucy-san?-**dijo mientras apenas podía sujetarme.

-**E-Es malo…-**dijo llorando-**solo m-me deja…-**dije aferrándome a él.

-**Rubia…-**escuche a Sting pero no hice caso, solo me aferre mas a Rogue.

En un momento Rogue se sento y aun me tenia entre sus brazos, Sting se acerco y tambien me abrazo. Asi entre los dos llore todo lo que mi cuerpo y alma podían llorar. Ellos solo me reconfortaban… aun a pesar del silencio ellos estaba ahí, sentados en el suelo frio, aguantando mis llanto de niña, abrazandome y dejando que yo me aferre de ellos.

-**Yo… lo amo demasiado-**dije ya mas calmada… solo lo suficiente para poder hablar sin tartamudear.

-**Lo sabemos-**dijo Rogue, Sting se paro y se fue a la cocina-**te entendemos perfectamente…**

**-Ten-**dijo Sting acercándome un poco de agua-**eso te calmara.**

Yo solo lo acepte pero aun estaba abrazada a Rogue… no tenia planeado alejarme de él o de Sting. Ellos solo intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-**Hey Rubia-**dijo Sting en burla yo solo infle mis mejillas, sin duda sabia como sacarme de las casillas, él solo se rio-**¿Por qué no te quedas y vemos unas películas mientras comemos helado?-**dijo sonriendo y dándome la mano para levantarme.

-**¿Puedo quedarme?-**pregunte nerviosa y por mas que Sting me dio la mano para levantarme, sujete a Rogue como si de un peluche se tratase y lo levante conmigo… a pesar de ello él tampoco dejo de abrazarme y ni se quejo.

-**Claro-**dijo Rogue-**esta mañana Sting te lo dijo-**se le cayo una gotita estilo anime-**pero no de una manera correcta… claro**

Yo solo solte una risita, ambos lograron contentarme en tan solo unos minutos.

-**Entonces… ¿helado de que hay?-**dije sonriendo, ellos se miraron y sonrieron igual.

Seria una tarde esplendida con ellos…

**Charannnn! Quetal… si les gusto verdad.. jjejeje dejen sus comentarios :D**


	22. Como pasa el tiempo

**Despues de siglos de desaparición… yo la Neko les vengo a dejar un nuevo cap…. He resucitado y he venido a dejarles este cap… Tambien les tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala.**

**La buena: que ya se como terminara mi fic, pero tranquis falta todavía varios caps :3**

**La mala: que un personaje muy querido e importante morirá U.U si lo siento mil veces lo siento, pero asi va a ser.**

**Si quieren puedo hacer otro final, que es dándole el punto bueno a la muerte de ese personaje, porque creo que lo hare muy melancolico… la razón de porque ya se cual es su final es porque veo que no muchos le ponen atención a mi fic TT-TT sin embargo estoy recontra agradeciada hacia aquellos que hasta hoy la siguen :') enserio me hacen feliz. Ademas les tengo otro fic, una idea loquilla que se me ocurrio :D**

**Bueno sin mas tiempor que perder el capitulo….**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-¿Puedo quedarme?-pregunte nerviosa y por mas que Sting me dio la mano para levantarme, sujete a Rogue como si de un peluche se tratase y lo levante conmigo… a pesar de ello él tampoco dejo de abrazarme y ni se quejo._

_-Claro-dijo Rogue-esta mañana Sting te lo dijo-se le cayo una gotita estilo anime-pero no de una manera correcta… claro_

_Yo solo solte una risita, ambos lograron contentarme en tan solo unos minutos._

_-Entonces… ¿helado de que hay?-dije sonriendo, ellos se miraron y sonrieron igual._

_Seria una tarde esplendida con ellos…_

**Como pasa el tiempo**

**POV LUCY**

De esa tarde con los chicos ya ha pasado 1 mes mas… ya falta solo un mes para la boda de Gray y Juvia, los ojos de todos están atentos a los cambios sobre medidos de humor de la peliroja y la pelicastaño que llevan ya su segundo mes de embarazo. Y entre Natsu y yo… pues todo sigue como lo ha estado pasando en estos dos meses que pasaron…

_Flash Back_

_-Bueno gracias chicos-dije saliendo del departamento de Sting y Rogue-enserio gracias por subirme el animo… y perdón-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa-tuvieron que comprar mucho helado._

_-No te preocupes Lucy-chan, sabes que todo esta bien-dije Rogue mientas me despeinaba la cabeza._

_-Claro Rubia, todo normal-dijo Sting-aunque no sabia que tuvieras esa capacidad de comer helado._

_-¡Hey! ¿no que todo normal?-pregunte con un puchero mientras me cruzaba de brazos-ademas… estaba triste-agache la cabeza._

_-Pero Lucy-chan ya sabes que no puedes y no debes ponerte asi-dijo Rogue preocupado-Natsu tendrá sus motivos para hacer eso._

_-Ademas Natsu-san no es tan tonto-dijo Sting-dejarte sola… eso seria lo mas estúpido que pudiera hacer-dijo serio, peor luego giro la cabeza para que no viera que se sonrojo… claro que lo vi._

_-Chicos…-dije conmovida, me lance a abrazarlos-gracias._

_-Bueno hora de que duermas-dijo Sting aun correspondiendo mi abrazo._

_-Si, mañana tendras un largo dia, Lucy-chan-dijo Rogue igualmente abrazandome._

_-Gracias-me aparte-buenas noches._

_Al cerrar la puerta fui casi corriendo a mi cama y me tire encima. Estaba mirando el techo, no tenia nada en mente, todo estaba en blanco. Me voltee y subi mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, luego cerre los ojos fuertes. Los abri de golpe, solo me dedicaba a mirar mis rodillas aunque por mi mente pasaban otras cosas. Natsu… ¿Qué es lo que te pasaba? ¿De verdad todo serán cosas mías? Aun asi no tenias que irte asi de golpe, deberías de haberlo hecho de manera lenta .No te entiendo. Dices que me amas y te vas, dices que soy hermosa y luego te callas, dices temer que te deje de amar sin embargo me das razones para llorar como una niña mimada… mimos… eso es lo que ya no me das, es verdad que me dices cosas lindas… pero no es lo mismo si solo es como recompensa por haberte ido o como disculpa porque te iras. No soy buena controlando mis sentimientos y soy débil ante las cosas que se me presentan, siempre me dicen que soy fuerte pero es mentira, me derrumbo fácilmente y amo con el corazón, las cosas me afectan de verdad… otra cosa es que para no herir a otros lo oculte, o yo misma me lo niegue y quiera creer que nada paso._

_De tanto pensar siento que ya estoy cansada, mis musculos los siento pesado y mis parpados solitos se caen…_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Ya han pasado tres días y tu no vueles, Gray se entero de que estuve comiendo helado con mis vecinos y desde ese dia todas las tardes va conmigo a mi casa con tres potes de helado: chocolate, fresa y vainilla, y siempre trae películas para ver juntos. Sting siempre me esta molestando y con ello me hace reir. Rogue siempre me habla de libros o vamos a la biblioteca junto con Levy._

_-A todo esto-dije mientras caminaba junto con mis vecinos(y Gray) a nuestros depas-¿a quien fueron a recibir hace tres días?-pregunte curiosa. _

_-Ahh-dijo Sting riendo-no seas curiosa rubia-dijo sacándome la lengua, yo solo bufe._

_-Es una sorpresa Lucy-chan-dijo Rogue con su cara seria pero su tono de voz era otra cosa._

_-¿Tiene que ver con "eso"?-pregunto Gray._

_-Si, todo esta planeado-dijo Sting cruzándose de brazos._

_-Lo mas probable es que mañana o pasado mañana ya este-dijo Rogue secundando a Sting._

_-Mooo ~-dije enojada-no se vale yo no se nada-dije cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño._

_-Pareces una niñita-dijo Sting-sabes que no va contigo eso de ser niña._

_-Ja j aja Eucliffe baka-dije dándole un coscorrón._

_-Ya no se peleen-dijo Rogue-la gente nos mira raro-dijo con una gotita estilo anime._

_-Ademas estamos llendo a comprar una película-dijo Gray._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al cine?-dije entusiasmda._

_Luego de eso simplemente nos divertimos. Natsu llego al dia siguiente, como siempre vino de noche, me vino a ver, me dio un beso y se fue a dormir. Ya ni me sorprendia pero tampoco me deprimia, prácticamente ya me había acostumbrado a mi dia a dia._

_-ESCUCHEN MOCOSOS-grito el maestro-tenemos una nueva integrante._

_-¿QUEEEEEE?-gritamos todos. _

_-Ella es…. Yukino Aguria-dijo el maestro y era cierto, la peliplateada salio al frente en el segundo piso, saludo a todos._

_-Asi que esta era la sorpresa-susurre._

_-¿Dijiste algo?-me pregunto Natsu._

_-No, nada-dije negando con la cabeza._

_Yukino y yo nos hicimos amigas prácticamente desde que la conoci, no era de esperarse que en cuanto bajara ella y yo nos fueramos a dar un efusivo abrazo._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Natsu se volvió a ir a los dos días. Yukino esta vez fue quien me abrazo cuando se fue, era como si supiera como me siento… ni si quiera tuve que decirle nada._

_End Flash Back_

Como dije de eso ya un mes… Yukino se ha hecho muy buena amiga de Cana, siempre están hablando, a veces tengo que ayudarla porque Cana quiere emborracharla, según ella es "su bienvenida al estilo Cana Alberona". Como pasa el tiempo… ya casi ni siento que dia pasa y que dia viene, lo único que me da animos es la boda.

**-Hey, Lucy-**dijo Gray a mis espaldas-**¿y el cabeza de cerillo?-**pregunto viendo a todos lados.

**-Se volvió a ir-**dije alzándome de hombros, él me miro y sonrio, ya estaba mejor-**lo mas probable es que venga en tres o cuatro días-**dije sonriente-**ahora tenemos que organizar una boda.**

En cuanto dije eso Gray se empalideció y empezó a temblar, estaba muy nervioso, siempre que hablamos de su boda se pone nervioso. Él me dijo que era porque tenia temor de que todo saliera mal y que Juvia lo dejase, puras patrañas, Juvia jamas por dejaría, y esta boda será esplendida, además de que no serán lo únicos, al dia siguiente seria la boda de Erza y Jellal. Gracias al Maestro, Jellal ya es libre y por eso ahora él ha entrado a Fairy Tail, junto con Meredy.

**-Tranquilo, hermanito, todo saldrá bien-**dije tomándolo de la manos-**ademas tenemos que ver tu terno, el vestido de Juvia lo verán Erza, Mira y Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Sting, Rogue y yo veremos sus ternos.**

**-¿Por qué solo tu?-**pregunto algo confundido.

-**Porque yo soy tu hermana, además Erza tambien tiene que ver su vestido, por lo que los demás dijeron que solo yo los pondría en orden-**dije con una gotita resbalando mi nuca.

-**Bueno, si para ti no es problema-**dijo algo nervioso.

-**Jamas-**dije sonriente-**mi hermanito se casa, tengo que buscarle el mejor traje. Ademas Gajeel entregara a Juvia, tengo que buscarle uno adecuado.**

**-Pues en eso tienes razón, él es capaz de ir como sea-**dijo con un tic en su ojo derecho.

-**No permitiré que nadie arruine la boda de mi hermanito-**dije con un aura siniestra alrededor mio.

Luego de eso simplemente, me fui con las chicas para ver como seria la decoración del gremio, ya que esa seria la recepción, las tarjetas ya estaban hechas por Levy, Freed y Evergreen. El vestido lo verían las chicas, Erza tambien escogería su vestido, además de que acomodaríamos de diferente forma para la boda de Erza, por lo que necesitaremos obreros… digo nakamas que nos ayuden. A Natsu lo tenia que llevar a ver su traje en cuanto se quedara… aunque aun nose si estará presente ese dia. Mirajane me dijo que si, pero por como han estado las cosas… nose, mejor simplemente le digo cuando venga si estará o no.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al dia siguiente me levante muy temprano, levante a Sting y Rogue para que vayamos al gremio, quedamos que allí nos veriamos para ir con los chicos (los que aun no tenían traje) para ir a ver los trajes.

**-Gajeel-**gruñi enojada-**¡te dije que vinieras temprano!-**le grite-**TEM-PRA-NO.**

**-Ya no te enojes-**dijo sobándose la oreja-**recuerda que mis oídos son sensibles.**

**-Me vale, ahora llegaremos media hora tarde-**dije aun enojada-**atrevete a quejar una sola vez del traje y juro que yo misma te… castro-**dije con una voz de ultratumba.

Lo vi sudar frio, no solo él, sino todos los presentes.

-**Tr-Tranq-quila R-Rubia-**dijo Sting asustado.

-**No permitiré que nadie… NADIE-**dije gritándole a Gajeel-**arruine la boda de mi hermanito.**

**-P-Pero no te po-pongas asi, hermanita-**dijo nervioso Gray.

Bufe-**ya vámonos-**dije enojada jalando a Gray para avanzar.

Tener que controlar a tres dragon slayers, y un mago alquimista que se quita la ropa en dos por tres es simplemente…. Frustrante. Nos tardamos como hora y media en llegar a la sastrería, mas que Gajeel no quería su traje de negro sino de blanco, prácticamente lo noquee con mi mirada, Gray se puso su traje y se veía guapísimo, hasta que el muy tonto se quita el traje quedando en boxers. Sting que no paraba de molestar a Lector y Frosh, Rogue era el mas tranquilo, no me dio ningún problema.

Cuando salimos del lugar, el dueño prácticamente me rogo que cuando se entregaran los trajes fuera yo sola. A Natsu le pedi uno del tamaño de Sting ya que eran casi parecidos. Luego de eso, ellos se pusieron como niños que quisieron ir a comer algo. Gajeel y Rogue se mantuvieron al margen, pero sus estómagos los delataron.

Parecia una mama correteandolos: **Gray ponte tu ropa…. Sting deja en paz a Lector… Gajeel no te comas esa silla…. Rogue no te quedes viendo esa tienda de libros…** Todo el dia me la pase gritando eso. Frosh estaba entre mis brazos por que busco "protección" de Sting que la fastidiaba con que si era gato no debía disfrazarse.

**-Ahhhh-**suspire agotada ya en mi cuarto-**no puedo creer todavía que ir a ver unos trajes me dejaran tan agotada.**

**-¿Estas cansada Lucy?-**me pregunto Natsu hechado en mi cama.

-**Algo-**dije acurrucándome entre sus brazos-**NATSUUUUU!-**grite asustada.

**-RUBIA/LUCY-CHAN-**gritaron Sting y Rogue reventando mi puerta-**¿ESTAS BIEN?**

**-Malditos salgan de aquí-**grito Natsu enojado-**dejen en paz a MI Lucy-**dijo botandolos y arreglando la puerta (solo la coloco en su lugar y puso un mueble para que nadie entrara)-**maldito rubio oxigenado y emo-**dije en voz baja recostándose de nuevo en su cama.

-**NATSU-SAN-**grito enojado-**mañana te reviento!**

**-Yo tambien-**dijo Rogue enojado.

-**Callate ya te pareces a Frosch-**dijo Sting burlon.

-**Ya calla, abeja-**dijo Rogue, su voz se oia mas lejana.

-**Hey-**era casi un susurro como le respondio Sting. Luego un portaso era señal de que estaban en su departamento.

-**¿Q-Que haces a-aquí?-**pregunte asustada a un borde de la cama.

-**¿Cómo que que hago aquí? No es obvio, vengo a ver a Mi novia-**dijo acercándose a mi, yo casi por impulso me aleje.

-**Y-Ya lo se-**dije aun nerviosa-**pregunto que ¿p-porque tan t-temprano?-**dije aun algo asustada.

-**Porque quería verte y porque la misión era simple-**dijo algo triste-**¿ya no quieres que venga a verte?**

**-Claro que si quiero-**dije mas calmada y acercándome a él-**solo que me asuste-**dije abrazandolo-**nunca vienes al dia siguiente de salir-**dije triste-**no te esperaba.**

**-….-**no dijo nada, solo me abrazo bien fuerte-**lo siento.**

Ahora era yo la asustada, desde hace dos semanas que una idea cruzo mi mente… ¿y si me esta engañando con otra? Se que sonaba estúpido por el hecho de ser él pero quería sacarme esa idea-**Natsu… ¿tu... tu me estas engañando con otra?-**pregunte si separarme de él, procurando que no me vea.

Trato de apartarme pero no lo deje… no quería que me viera… yo no lo quería ver… no sabia que era lo que me diría pero tenia miedo… tenia miedo de que sea verdad… tenia miedo de estar equivocada y que él se moleste conmigo… es que soy tan tonta y débil… como una niña caprichosa y mimada que lo único que quiere es estar rodeada por los brazos del hombre que tanto quiere… quiero sentirme protegida, amada, única… Natsu se había encargado de que yo me acostumbrara a eso… pero solo lo quería de él… no quería el amor de otro, quería el suyo… es por eso que tenia tanto miedo….

**Charannn! Si lose los deje tanto tiempo sin mi fic… es que he estado ocupadita :S gomendasai TT-TT pero bueno espero que les guste este cap y ya saben que hacer :D**


	23. No seas tonta

**HOOLAA soy Neko-chan jejejen como están? Pues yo mal, hoy me revente una vena del dedo, bueno según mi profesora de biología seria una arteria porque las venas son las principales… en fin, la cosa es que escribo malísimo asi que pido disculpas por los HORRORES que hoy escribiré(mas de lo normal claro -.-U)**

**He visto que a la mayoría no le gusto mi idea de tener que "matar" a un personaje, pero entiéndanme la idea ya esta en mi cabeza TT-TT pero no se preocupen todo estará bien, no dejare a nadie triste :D tengan fe ;) entonces… sin mas preámbulos el capitulo!**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Natsu… ¿tu... tu me estas engañando con otra?-pregunte si separarme de él, procurando que no me vea._

**No seas Tonta**

_**POV LUCY**_

Y allí estaba yo, sujetándome fuertemente a él para evitar que me viese, el temor aun estaba en mi, él seguía forcejeando para alejarme de si, era una pequeña lucha. Al final dejo de tratar y se quedo con los brazos tendidos a mi alrededor.

Silencio…. Eso era lo que reinaba en la habitación, no dije nada, no dijo nada… mis lagrimas ya salían porque entendí lo peor… que era verdad.

**-¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que me haces daño?-**dijo serio, apoyo si cabeza en mi hombro y pudo sentir húmedo mi hombro… estaba llorando-**me duele escucharte decir eso… duele sentirme asi… ¿desconfías de mi? yo… yo sé que me lo merezco… se que me fui, se que te estuve dejando sola-**me abrazo fuertemente-**pero jamas podría serte infiel, nunca encontraría a alguien tan perfecta como tú-**seguia llorando, pero su voz por mas quebrada que se oyese sonaba firme y seria**-eres ese angel que cayo justo al frente mio, no me creas tan estúpido para perderte-**esas palabras… fueron las mismas que Sting dijo**-mucho menos engañarte… no seas tonta…-**se quedó en silencio por un momento-**TE AMO, mi corazón te pertence-**pareciera que clavó sus uñas en mi espalda-** mi razón de vivir tambien… lo único que podría ser capaz de si quiera sacarte de mi mente seria o Happy o Igneel, nadie mas podría ser tan importante como tú, ni siquiera el gremio podría sacarte de mi mente-**eso si me dejo sin hablar… yo aun estaba aferrada a él, como si si me fuera a alejar de él moriría-**por favor, no seas tonta y no vuelvas a decir, pensar o dudar de eso.**

El silencio volvió a aparecer en la habitación, yo no quería decir nada y él ya me había dicho lo suficiente, me aferré mas a él, mas de lo que pudiese hacerlo…

**-Te amo tanto…-**susurre con la voz quebrada-**y es tanto mi temor…**

**-T-Te entiendo-**dijo él con la misma voz que yo-**pero solo te pido paciencia… solo eso…**

**-…-**no sabia que decirle, tenia tantas ganas de gritarle y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo-**¿sucede algo malo conmigo?**

**-NO-**casi grito-**nunca… eso solo que… tengo que hacer esto-**silencio-**es muy importante para mi.**

Yo no le respondi, solo me recosté entre sus piernas y llore… el acariciaba mi cabello y podía a veces sentir algunas gotas calientes por mi mejilla… era una noche de llanto para ambos, pero ambos teníamos que pasar por eso.

Ya mas calmados ambos, nos separamos. Yo me fui al baño a lavarme la cara, ni si quiera lo mire en cuanto me levante, había sido todo tan rápido e incomodo que no sabia como mirarlo si hace tan solo unos minutos le había recriminado que me engañaba.

**-Lucy-**escuche mi voz, yo salí del baño con una toalla en mi mano-**¿Por qué saliste con el rubio y el emo?-**pregunto acostado en mi cama mirando el techo.

**-Fuimos a ver los ternos para la boda-**dije con simpleza.

**-¿Ellos aun no tenían?-**pregunto con algo de fastidio y curiosidad.

**-Si, yo fui con quienes faltaban-**dije suspirando-**solo faltaban Gajeel, Jellal, Sting, Rogue y Gray.**

**-¿Jellal?-**pregunto sentándose en la cama-**que raro… no hueles a él.**

**-Si pues bueno es que él...-**un momento-**JELLAL!-**grite a todo pulmón.

El mendigo ese falto y yo ni me di cuenta por prestarle antencion a los demás.

**-Carajo-**dije zapateando a l pobre piso como si el pobre tuviera la culpa-**mañana mismo lo mato.**

**-C-Calmate-**dijo con un tic en su ojo-**simple mañana voy con él, a mi tambien me falta.**

**-Ah, no te preocupes ya te alquile uno-**dije llendo a la cocina.

**-¿Cómo conseguiste mi talla?-**pregunto desde el dormitorio.

-**Pues le pedi a Sting que se lo midiera, ustedes son casi iguales-**dije sirviéndome agua y tomando un poco.

**-¿QUEEEEEE?-**grito tan fuerte que casi me atraganto y encima escupi toda el agua de mi boca.

-**No grites asi-**dije secándome y yendo al cuarto-**casi me matas del susto.**

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre igualarme a ese rubio oxigenado?-**dijo en voz alta.

-**Heyy!-**lo reproche-**que querias que haga tu no estabas y no sabia si estarías para la boda de mi hermano, incluso ni te iba a comprar-**lo reproche-**no te quejes, fue Gray quien me pidió que te alquilara uno… tonto-**dije ya enojada… lo ultimo lo susurre.

-**Sabes que te oigo ¿no?-**dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

-**Si, lo siento-**dije en un suspiro-**es que me sacas de mis casillas.**

**-Lo siento… gracias por ver que me pondré el día de la boda de tu hermano-**la parte de hermano lo dijo casi gruñendo-**solo espero que no me quede chico…**

**-Mmmm… hay un problema-**dije colocando mi mano en barbilla en pose de pensar.

-**¿Cuál?-**dijo haciéndose a un lado para que yo me siente en la cama.

-**Que mañana tendre que ir con Jellal a alguilar su traje-**dije refunfuñando-**mañana me va a oir.**

**-…-**él solo me miro, suspiro y se acostó.

Al verlo me quede quieta… ¿Qué había sido eso? Luego de ignorar aquello yo tambien me acosté.

Era extraño… hace mucho que no podía disfrutar de que volviese antes de su misión, y hasta me sentía un poco incomoda. Mirar el techo tampoco me ayudaría…

**-Lucy-**dijo abrazandome-**tengo frio.**

Es que era muy tonto a veces… él no puede sentir frio… bueno aun asi me recosté en su pecho y busque su calor, pude sentir su corazón latir rápidamente… hace mucho no dormíamos tan cómodamente… hasta para él era extraño.

**Gomendasaiiiiiiiiiiiii ahora mismo me duele fatal la mano dudo poder escribir mucho que digamos, siento la demora de verdad, pero el colegio me absorbe demasiado el tiempo, pronto subiré mas porque creo que ya la estoy haciendo muy larga TT-TT el final ya esta preparado y pues creo que hare una pequeña "ova" ya que en el final notaran alguito divertido jijijijijijiji**


	24. ¡Con que eso era!

**HOLAAA vengo con un nuevo cap, quiero que sepan que ya estoy mejorcita de mi dedo, ya puedo escribirles un cap decente, se supone ayer debi de subirlo pero justo se me fue el internet por lo que hoy les vengo a dejar :P Gracias a YUNE-HINATA que se preocupó al igual que QUILLOTONA'DEL'DESTINO enserio! Mil gracias por su preocupación chicas :'D Bueno aquí la conti jejejeje**

_Notas: _

_-Cuando vena un (*) es mi intervención en el fic :P_

_Fin notas…_

* * *

**¡CON QUE ESO ERA!**

_**POV LUCY**_

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos como antes solíamos hacerlo, reimos, desayunamos juntos. Estaba un poco avergonzada pues hace mucho que Natsu no me ve desnuda por eso me fui a cambiar al baño. Cuando salí él ya estaba cambiado.

**-Nee Lucy… ¿de verdad tienes que ir a ver lo del traje con Jellal?-**pregunto inocente, en ese momento la sangre comezo a hervirme… lo había olvidado.

-**Hoy va a ver mucha sangre en el gremio-**dije sombríamente-**nadie se mete con la boda de mi hermanito**

**-N-No tienes q-que decir eso-**dijo con un tic en el ojo-**ademas… oh cierto mmm nada-**dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño y siguiendo el camino.

No le dije nada porque era algo que yo ya tenia bien sabido… una misión. Tenia ganas de pararlo y ahogarlo de preguntas de porque tan extraño comportamiento pero ya estaba cansada asi que simplemente lo deje pasar. Cuando llegamos al gremio él saludo calurosamente como solo él lo sabe hacer, aun a pesar de todo el gremio a veces se sorprende de verlo. Busque con la mirada esa cabellera azul pero no la encontré, ni la azul ni la escarlata por lo que deduje que estarían ambos muy ocupados y juntos. A Erza ya no le faltaba mucho para cumplir su cuarto mes por lo que todos estaban muy emocionados pero tambien muy asustados… Evergreen siempre estaba a la defensiva, quien pagaba todos los trastos sucios era Elfman que a pesar de todo permanecia a su lado y cumplia con todos los antojos que tenia… todo un hombre.

**-Ahhh~ -**solte cansada-**ayer fue un dia agotador… encima ese infeliz de Jellal falta… cuando lo vea lo voy a…**

**-¡Lucy!-**dijo Mira sorprendida evitando de que diga cosas de mas-**que yo sepa ayer Erza dijo que tenia algo muy importante que hacer por lo que nos aviso de que ella iria mas tarde a ver su vestido-**dijo algo preocupada.

**-Mmm-**por un momento olvide mi enojo, pero recordar que se trataba de Gray…-**a Erza la perdono… pero a ese hijo… de su mama de Jellal… que lo vea no mas lo dejo ¡casto!**

**-¡Lucy! ¡Que cosas dices!-**dijo sorprendida-**ara ara ara creo que juntarte tanto con Sting-kun y Rogue-san te están afectando.**

**-Pero si últimamente van de misión con Yukino y Cana… esos cuatro…-**dije entrecerrando los ojos acusatoriamente-**creo que ya son equipo.**

**-¿Y eso te molesta?-**pregunto picara.

-**No-**dije firme pero sonriente-**me alegro, Yukino había desaparecido según me conto Sting y que vuelva los debio poner muy alegres… estoy feliz tambien por Cana, eso de hacer misiones sola es peligroso.**

**-En eso te doy la razón-**dijo con esa voz maternal-**pero aun asi… ¿no tendras celos no?-**me miro con esa sonrisa que mas que angelical es demoniaca.

-**Mira… estoy con Natsu ¿para que necesitaría a otro si lo tengo a él?-**dije lo mas sincera que pude intentar ser. Pero en parte sentía que mentia ya que a veces confundia todo… claro que luego llegaba él hacia que mi corazón fuera solo suyo.

**-Eso quería escuchar-**dijo sonriente… claro que con su sonrisa angelical.

**-¿A que te-**

**-Lucy~-**interrumpio Happy volando hasta mi-**Lucyyy~**

**-¿Qué sucede Happy?-**dije abrazandolo

**-Natsu es malo-**acuso llorando mientras se abrazaba a mi pecho.

-**Que te ha hecho esta vez…-**dije con una gotita estilo anime.

**-¡HEY! ¡Gato traidor!-**grito Natsu desde una mesa en el gremio-**alejate de Lucy.**

**-¿Eh?-**yo ya estaba perdida-**¿Qué esta pasando?**

**-No pasa nada Lucy-**dijo Natsu abrazandome por atrás y empujando a Happy-**solo que este neko es un traidor.**

**-Eres malo Natsu~-**dijo Happy llorando dramáticamente-**ya veras se lo voy a-**

**-Quieres un pescadito-**dijo Natsu interrumpiéndolo.

-**¡AYE!-**dijo alegre el minino.

-**¿Qué rayos?-**dije mareada y con mis ojos en espiral, por un momento todo volvió hasta antes de que estuviéramos…-**¿Hay algo que no deba saber?**

**-No, nada-**dijo Natsu curiosamente sospechoso, yo solo entrecerré los ojos… esto me trae recuerdos…

-**Natsu….-**dije sombríamente pero por dentro estaba mas que feliz.

-**Je je je-**rio nervioso mientras sudaba frio.

-**Ya di-**

**-Lucy ¿no buscabas a Jellal-san?-**pregunto/interrumpio Mira, ya era casi la cuarta vez que me interrumpían… un momento…

-**¡JELLAL!-**grite con todo el odio posible que podría sacar de mi.

Lo vi erizarse y esconderse detrás de una Erza con una panza un poco(diría mucho) mas grande de lo normal para el tiempo que tiene… fui a paso decidido hasta él y de un solo jalon lo saque de su "escondite", Erza solo lo ignoro y se fue donde Mira a pedir pastel de fresas con salsa picante y un poco de pimienta…¿raro donde…?

-**Tu….-**dije ya casi a punto de matarlo con la mirada.

-**A-Antes de que me m-mates déjame explicarlo-**dijo asustado maniatado a una silla(¿Cuándo paso? Nose…)

-**Di tus ultimas palabras-**dije fieramente.

En ese momento él se puso serio y agacho la mirada, yo me paralice un momento y luego lo vi detalladamente-**ayer fuimos al médico…**

**-¿Sucede algo malo con el bebe?-**pregunte preocupada y desatándolo (*Lucy sadica nooo que va)

**-Mmmm al parecer si-**dijo algo cansado-**es que como te habras dado cuenta el bebe es muy grande, entonces temimos que algo malo sea o… que fueran gemelos-**dijo con un tic-**pero resulta que todo esta bien, solo que se esta desarrollando fuertemente… va a ser un bebe muy sano.**

**-Ahhh-**suspire aliviada-**me habías preocupado, casi se me sale el corazón-**dije reprochandolo.

-**Nosotros tambien nos asustamos-**confeso-**pero no queríamos preocupar a nadie por lo que fuimos asi en a "escondidas.**

**-Mmmm bueno te perdono la vida de tus futuros hijos-**revele como si del clima se tratase, él solo temblo como gelatina frente a una cuchara.

-**A-Aye…-**dijo algo asustado y con un aura deprimente tras él.

-**Pero ahora tendras que acompañarme a ver lo de tu traje… ni creas que iras como sea a la boda de mi hermanito-**dije semi-amenazándolo.

-**De acuerdo-**dijo suspirando-**deja que le avise a Erza y nos vamos.**

**-Esta bien-**dije dándole paso, me fui a la mesa donde estaba Natsu-** voy a ir con Jellal a ver lo de su traje, vuelvo en la tarde.**

**-… De acuerdo-**dijo suspirando-**pero ten mucho cuidado-**dijo mi amado pelirosa preocupado.

-**Estoy yendo con un ex miembro de consejo mágico, no tengo mucho que peligrar-**dije sonriéndole… sin duda me había entrado la nostalgia de cuando eramos los mejores amigos…

-**Aun asi, solo cuídate mucho-**dijo sonriendo levemente.

**-Natsu… sabes… prefiero las sonrisas del verdadero Natsu-**dije colocando un dedo en mi mentón y mirando el techo, luego baje la mirada a él y solo me sonrio de lado.

-**De acuerdo-**dijo sonriendo a su manera, yo solo solte una risita y me aleje.

-**¡Nos vemos!-**me despedi con la mano mientras le daba el alcance a Jellal.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-**Bien, este traje es el que vimos ayer para los padrinos-**le dije a Jellal fuera del vestidor (obviamente)-**si no te queda avísame para ir a pasarle la voz al sastre para que te lo ajuste.**

**-Mmmm creo que si me queda-**dijo saliendo del vestidor… se me abrieron los ojos… no me había dado cuenta de lo… guapo… que era, bueno para estar con Erza tenia que ser bien parecido-**¿Qué te parece?-**dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-**A-Ah…. Etto te queda bien-**dije alzando el pulgar en aprobación-**pero creo que tendríamos que ajustar aquí porque te queda un poco grande-**dije volviendo a lo que vine.

-**Tienes razón-**dijo sujetando la misma parte del traje que yo-**pero si lo ajustamos, aquí quedara mal…-**deje de prestarle atención a lo que decía… tenia los ojos casi del mismo color que Erza…-**¿Lucy?**

**-¿Ah?-**dije revolviendo mi cabeza-**ahh si si si, ¡señor!-**llame al sastre-**venga por favor.**

Jellal me miro y alzo una ceja, solto una risita y fijo su vista en el espejo. Yo mire para la puerta "esperando" al sastre… ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo no hacia esto desde… claro, había recordado lo que era ser amiga de Natsu. Antes ambos nos tratábamos como pareja pero eramos los mejores amigos, convivíamos siempre pero aun asi cada uno vivía lo suyo, recuerdo que antes solia ver con quienes podía salir o veía cuales eran las cualidades de los hombres del gremio… que tiempos.

Cuando llego el sastre le indicamos nuestras dudas y él se ofrecio amablemente a reparar los puntos que le indicamos. Salimos de la tienda y caminamos un rato.

**-¿Tienes hambre?-**me pregunto de la nada.

-**Mmm diría que sed-**dije mirándolo.

-**Yo necesito un buen café-**dijo cansado y no era para menos se lo veía fatigado.

-**Ayer estuvieron toda la tarde donde el medico, te recomendaría mejor descansar-**dije algo angustiada.

-**No puedo-**dijo riendo de lo que dijo-**no me lo permitiría yo mismo… tengo que estar atento a todo lo que Erza necesite-**dijo sonriendo… orgulloso-**quiero que no le falte nada.**

**-…-**solo lo mire y sonreí-**la quieres mucho ¿cierto?-**pregunte un poco sumida en mis imaginaciones.

-**La amo con todo mi corazón-**confeso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-**a ella y al bebe que carga en su vientre.**

**-¿Ya saben el sexo?-**pregunte algo curiosa.

-**No, pero dentro de una semana se podrá saber-**dijo sereno.

Continuamos caminando, tomamos una malteada (le dije que le haría mal el café) vimos unas tiendas con ropa para bebe y luego nos encaminamos al gremio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al llegar el primero en resivirme fue… Happy que otra vez estaba haciendo drama y diciendo de que Natsu y Gray se estaban peleando. Me rei ante todo y Happy me quedo viendo extrañado-**Rara-**solto asi sin mas y luego giro encima de mi cabeza… mucho recuerdos entraron en mi cabeza… Phathom Lord, la pelea con Laxus… que tiempos de diversión aquellos… la isla Tenrou… los juegos mágicos…

**-Dejen de pelear-**pedi acercándome cuidadosamente.

-**No te metas Lucy-**dijo Gray sujetando un pie de Natsu.

-**Si, puedes salir herida-**dijo Natsu esquivando un golpe de Gray.

Me rei con todas ganas y hasta termine en el suelo, unas lagrimitas me salieron y me dolia un poco el estomago.

**-¿Qué te sucede?-**dijo Gray extrañado parando de pelear. Yo solo me rei con mas ganas.

-**Lucy es rara-**dijo Natsu de la nada… me rei mas.

-**¡Aye sir!-**canturreo Happy volando encima de los dos.

-**Es que… esto no lo veía… desde hace tiempo-**dije como pude y secándome las lagrimitas-**me han hecho recordar los viejos tiempos…**

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron… era cierto, ya había pasado tiempo de cuando eramos esos jóvenes que solo quería vivir aventuras, pelear, divertirse y meterse en aprietos (serán ellos pero siempre me arrastraban) En cambio ahora todo había cambiado… Erza estaba embarazada, Gray se iba a casar, Natsu y yo vivíamos en una relación un tanto extraña, Happy últimamente paraba con Wendy y Charle y la pequeña peliazul iba a misiones con Romeo o Levy y Gajeel.

-**Realmente… como pasa el tiempo-**dijo Gray quitándose la camisa.

-**Si… antes tus golpes dolían mas-**dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

-**¿Qué me dijiste cerebro de carbón?-**replico juntando sus frentes.

-**Lo que oiste hielito de congeladora.**

**-Eso no tiene sentido, flamita apagada.**

**-Eso menos playboy.**

Los mire y volvi a reirme, esta vez se me unieron otros miembros del gremio, hasta ellos dos se rieron… eramos una familia que estaba creciendo… nuestra generación pronto no tendría lugar y pasaríamos a ser como Wakaba y Macao cuando yo recién entre al gremio.

**-KYAAA-**se escucho un grito que alerto a todos, Gray inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz giro la cabeza para ver a una Juvia sentada en el suelo sujetando su cabeza.

-**JUVIA- **grito asustado corriendo a verla-**¿Qué te sucede?-**tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el temor.

**-J-Juvia se siente mareada…-**dijo aun algo confundida.

-**Hace rato Juvia tuvo nauseas y se fue al baño-**conto Lisanna algo preocupada-**creo que ha vomitado.**

**-Wendy podrias verla-**pidio Gray mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

**-De acuerdo pero llevala a la enfermería-**pidio la pequeña DS aunque extrañamente tenia una sonrisa.

Todo el gremio quedo preocupada al oir a nuestra nakama pero quien mas estaba preocupado sin duda seria Gray.

Luego de una tortuosa media hora Gray y Juvia salieron tomados de la mano.

**-Ay, Natsu, estoy asustada-**le dije acercándome mas a él (pues me estaba abrazando)

-**Tranquila…-**dijo sonriendo… ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Todo estamos preocupados y él sonríe.

En ese momento Gray tomo una bocanada de aire y acerco a Juvia mas a él.

**-Minna-**empezo-**tenemos una noticia...mas-**susurro al ultimo-**JUVIA ESTA EMABARAZA-**grito contento.

Un segundo de silencio y luego gritamos de alegría… claro, por eso Natsu no estaba preocupado y Wendy sonreia, con su gran olfato ya lo sabian. Me fije en Gajeel y tambien estaba sonriendo, vi a Laxus, sonrio de lado y luego se fue a sentar en la barra… últimamente siempre para con Mira-chan…sospechoso.

-**Hermanitoo-**grite abrazandolo-**¡Felicidades! ¿Pero tenias que hacerlo antes de la boda?-**le dije con un puchero.

-**Eso no malograra la boda de Juvia, Lucy-**dijo Juvia segura-**eso solo le da a Juvia mas razones de casarse con Gray-sama.**

**-Owww kawaii-**dije abrazándola-**sin duda seras una gran madre Juvia-chan.**

**-¿Lo crees asi Lucy? ¿Juvia seria buena madre?-**pregunto algo sonrojada.

-**Claro, darias todo por tus hijos y por tu familia-**dije guiñándole.

-**Gracias-**y me abrazo-**Juvia la quiere mucho.**

**-Yo tambien Juvia-**dije correspondiéndole el abrazo y los sentimientos.

Natsu y Gray se abrazaron, Natsu palmeo a Gray y le sonrio-**Bien hecho hielito-**le dijo con su caracteristica sonrisa.

**-Siempre te gano flamita-**dijo juntando palmas en forma de saludo fraternal (*gomene minna nose como describir ese apretón de manos TT-TT)

**-Ya lo veremos estrella porno-**afirmo seguro, yo solo me pude sonrojar y mirar para otro lado silbando.

**-Hey… mi hermanita es muy joven para ser madre-**dijo serio.

-**¡Gray!-**dije ruborizada.

-**¿Qué tiene de malo querer familia? HIE-LI-TO-**dijo juntando frente.

-**Que primero te castro LA-GAR-TI-JA-**dijo siguiéndole la pelea.

A mi solo se me corrió una gotita estilo anime mientras los veía pelear… aunque admito que me gusto saber que Natsu quería formar familia conmigo…

* * *

**CHARAN! Minna! ¿les gusto? Pues quiero decirles que yo me sentí feliz de hacer este cap, porque estuve escuchando los antiguos openings y ending de FT y me trajo muchos recuerdos, por eso es que en este cap agregue tanto la palabra **_**recuerdo o nostálgico **_**eran buenos tiempos cuando había anime de FT, recuerdo que me vi los 170 capitulos en tres meses… y eso que pude hacerlo mas rápido si no fuera porque había iniciado clases… ahhh tiempos aquellos… bueno bueno ya saben que hacer ;)**


End file.
